Candy Girl
by Sweet Alaska
Summary: Ryoga compra unos caramelos mágicos que pretende regalar a su primer amor. Pero como siempre sus planes se arruinan por la intervención de su amigo/rival. Sin embargo, intentará lograr su objetivo, y eso complicará aún más las cosas. Akane bajo los efectos de la dulzura puede ser toda una sorpresa.
1. Candy Girl Parte 1

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen._** **_Son propiedad de la_** **_c_****_ruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte**** 1**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

En aquel pequeño pueblo no pudo evitar detenerse y repasaba con la vista la vitrina donde se exponían distintos dulces que parecían gritar: "Cómeme". Entonces, sin perder tiempo, se adentró en la tienda.

Para un viajero como él, acostumbrado a largas horas de caminata no le importaba esperar con paciencia a ser atendido pero ese día agradecía que hubiera poca gente pues ya quería llegar a destino.

—¿Qué va a llevar? —le preguntó la anciana regordeta del otro lado del mostrador con una sonrisa amable.

—Mmm... —el joven puso un dedo bajo su mentón pensando en cuál de todos esos dulces podría llevarle a esa chica tan tierna y linda que abordaba su mente. De pronto, pareció llegar con la respuesta—. Melonpan, por favor, si tiene con sabor a chocolate, mejor.

—Claro que sí, jovencito. ¿Cuantos quieres?

—Una docena.

Podrían comerlos juntos en algún parque, ella estaría encantada de compartirlos con él y podría disfrutar de la compañía dulce de aquella chica.

La mujer lo miró con detenimiento y como si pudiera leer con claridad sus intenciones le dijo:

—¿Son para tu novia?

Ryoga se atragantó con su saliva y soltó una tos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—N-No, no, es decir, ella aún... Bueno no, ella no es... —recuperándose un poco la miró avergonzado y más tranquilo logró decir—: Ella no es mi novia.

—Oh —la mujer que envolvía los dulces soltó una risita—. Pero por lo nervioso que te pusiste es evidente que te gustaría lo fuera.

El chico frunció el ceño. A su mente llegó la sonrisa de Akari con los ojos brillando ante la palabra "novia". No podía negar que era algo que le gustaría pero...

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, molesto porque esa señora le trajera dilemas desde tan temprano.

—No te pongas así, muchacho. Vive el amor sin miedos. Te lo dice una anciana que en su tiempo tuvo varios pretendientes.

Ryoga observó la sonrisa pícara de la mujer que marcaba todas sus arrugas alrededor de la boca y ojos, los cachetes con un leve tono rojizo. Con descaro la mujer le guiñó el ojo.

—Claro...

—¿Qué más va a querer el jovencito enamorado?

Ryoga suspiró con cansancio pero sus ojos volvieron a repasar los dulces. Llevaba varios regalos en su mochila, seguro de que a Akari le encantarían pero había algo que aún no lo dejaba conforme.

Akane.

A ella esta vez no le había comprado nada y de repente la culpa volvió. Su corazón se agitó con sólo pensar en ella y su lealtad estaba dividida de nuevo.

A pesar de tener el propósito de olvidarse de aquella joven de corta melena no lo lograba.

—Oye, muchacho —lo llamó la mujer al ver la preocupación en él. Se dio cuenta que ese chico era como un libro abierto.

—No, gracias, sólo esto —respondió rápido y la mujer asintiendo le estaba por decir el precio cuando Ryoga volvió a hablar—. No, espere, quiero otros dulces.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Akane ya no era una posibilidad amorosa pero aún era su amiga. No tenía absolutamente nada de malo regalarle algo.

—Quiero unos dorayakis y... —Ryoga observó unos caramelos envueltos en papel dorado y con una cinta roja alrededor— esos caramelos también.

La mujer al posar los ojos en aquellos caramelos que Ryoga señalaba dio un fuerte grito agudo que hizo saltar en el lugar al chico del colmillo.

—¡Oh, no!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!

—Esos caramelos no puedes comprarlos.

Ryoga que se había acercado preocupado hasta el mostrador plantando las palmas en el vidrio parpadeó confuso sin perder detalle del rostro asustado de la mujer. Ryoga gruñó enojado.

—¡¿Y por eso gritó de esa forma?! Casi me mata del susto.

—Niño, es que no entiendes —la mujer con sus dos grandes manos blancas fue sacando en puñados todos los caramelos que tenía allí y colocandolos en una bolsa, murmurando quejas a la que de seguro era una de sus empleadas—. Tengo que hacer todo... se lo dije, esos no pero ella... ya verá...

Más calmado Ryoga esperaba a que la mujer con su brutalidad sacara los caramelos pero tal grito y ahora las quejas de la mujer lo intrigaron.

—¿Y por qué no puedo comprarlos? ¿Qué es lo que tienen?

La anciana detuvo sus movimientos y sus grandes ojos se clavaron en él.

—Estos caramelos no son cualquier cosa, tienen un poder especial.

Escuchar algo así, siendo que sufría la desgracia de convertirse en cerdo, que además, tenía amigos que sufrían distintas maldiciones, que conoció contrincantes extraños, incluso un semidiós que hace un año lo hizo vivir una experiencia terrible y emocionante, ya algo como unos caramelos mágicos no lo sorprendían.

—Un poder especial, eh... —repitió incrédulo y ante el aspecto tan común de los dulces levantó una ceja—. Yo los veo como cualquier caramelo.

—¡Ja! Estos caramelos son muy poderosos. Con esto —levantó uno de los caramelos dorados frente a ellos— puedes hacer que la persona a quien se lo regales se enamore perdidamente de ti.

Ryoga un poco más interesado se acercó para observar el caramelo casi juntando los ojos cuando la mujer se lo iba acercando a la cara.

—Mentira. No le creo.

—Que desconfiado muchacho. Cuando le das tan solo uno de estos caramelos a alguien y apenas toque su paladar el dulce jugo se penetra en todo su ser envolviendo de amor y dulzura ese corazón sólo al mirarte. No importa el sexo, no importa la edad, nada.

—Vaya...

Sin poder evitarlo el rostro soñador de la chica Tendo surgió en su mente, feliz y suspirando palabras de amor hacia él.

_No. No lo necesitas, ella ya tiene a alguien en su corazón. Ella... pero es que sería tan lindo que Akane..._

La mujer de nuevo pudo notar la lucha interna en el chico y sonrió con picardia. Esos caramelos no los vendía pero a ese chico tan tímido tal vez podrían serle de mucha ayuda.

—Si la jovencita a quien se lo regales lo prueba ya no tendrás miedo de no ser correspondido.

_Akane enamorada... Akane enamorada de mi... Akane y yo —_pensó emocionado—. _¡No, ya basta! Me iré de aquí._

Después de diez minutos la anciana regordeta corrió lo más que pudo afuera de su local tratando de alcanzar al chico viajero pero no había rastros de él.

—Rayos, esos caramelos pueden ser peligrosos si aquella muchacha a la que se los dé esta enamorada ya de él sin que lo sepa... —recordó lo tembloroso que estuvo al comprarlos—. Bueno, si los compró es porque ha de estar seguro, entonces no habrá riesgo, serán felices.

Con esa idea la mujer regresó al interior de la tienda y anotó en un costado del cuaderno que tenía siempre consigo un recordatorio.

_"Reprender a mi distraída empleada" _

_Continuará... _

* * *

**_Nota de autora: _****_Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la caida de la app ayer? ¿Sufrieron tanto como yo? XD_****_Ojalá no vuelva a suceder cuando hay tantas actualizaciones esperadas y nuevas historias jajaja_**

**_Bueno, aquí les traigo una mini historia que hace tiempo tenía en mi cabeza. No sé cómo saldrá pero espero les guste. Tengo otras historias que he pensado publicar en cualquier momento._****_Últimamente he estado con varios problemas y no puedo inspirarme para terminar algunos capítulos que tengo guardados, pero no me rendiré!! Dejar de escribir sobre esta hermosa obra (¡que salió en Japón como la segunda obra más famosa de Rumiko!) dudo que suceda._**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos por los hermosos comentarios en mis otras historias. En especial la última que fue lemon suavecito. Me encantó ese desafío y planeo seguir mejorandolo. Si quieren pueden decirme de que pareja les gustaría y con gusto intentaré complacerlos ;)_**

**_Sin más que decir los saludos con unos besotes desde Argentina. Tengan lindo día. _**


	2. Candy Girl Parte 2

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen._** **_Son propiedad de la_** **_c_****_ruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte 2**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

_¡Pum!_

La mesa estaba agrietada por la brutalidad del golpe.

—¡Idiota! —gritó la chica y salió corriendo tomando su maletín sin despedirse de nadie.

La joven de largo pelo chasqueó la lengua.

—Chica violenta ser cada día más violenta.

A su lado el joven de la trenza levantó la cara de la mesa y se frotó irritado la zona que sufrió semejante golpe. Su ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas.

—¡Estupida, Akane! Ya verá esa marimacho, me las pagará.

Shampoo al escucharlo sonrió conforme con sus palabras y de nuevo intento darle de comer en la boca.

—Airen decir: "Ahhh"

Kasumi que entraba al comedor junto a Nodoka les sonrió dejando más galletas en el centro de la mesa agrietada.

—Ranma se te hará tarde —le recordó la muchacha.

—Es cierto, hijo, vamos, apúrate. Tu prometida ya se fue tienes que alcanzarla.

Shampoo frunció el ceño al escuchar como la madre de su amado Ranma tomaba en cuenta la ausencia de aquella chica como la única prometida. Como si ella no estuviera allí, como si no fuera también la prometida de su hijo. Respirando hondo trato de no mostrar en su rostro el enfado pero ya fue tarde, la mujer del kimono lo notó y eso la hizo sonreír.

Ranma se levantó con rapidez alejándose de la amazona.

—¡Airen, no terminar desayuno!

—¡Otro día, Shampoo! —alcanzó a gritar el chico mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

La joven china gruñendo de rabia al perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de su amado se fue sin despedirse de las dos mujeres que quedaron en la casa. Se montó en su bicicleta rumbo al Neko-Hanten. Su abuela ya debía de estar buscándola.

Nodoka y Kasumi suspiraron en el repentino silencio del hogar tomando el té de a pequeños sorbos.

—Que tranquilidad ¿no, Kasumi?

—Así es tía. Sin papá, tío Genma y el maestro la casa queda más silenciosa a estas horas.

Nodoka sonrió pacífica.

—¿Crees que ese "viaje de entrenamiento" al cual Happosai los arrastró dure mucho, querida?

La mayor de las Tendo puso un gesto de preocupación.

—Espero que no, tía Nodoka. Me preocupa que no se alimenten bien.

La mujer del kimono sonrió para sus adentros respirando la brisa refrescante de aquella mañana haciéndola sentir mucho mejor.

_No sabes lo que dices, mi querida Kasumi. _

...

Akane corría con el aura de ira todavía rodeándola. Las mañanas nunca podían ser tranquilas, ya se estaba hartando.

Todavía que ella se tomaba el trabajo de despertar a ese tonto, todavía que el día anterior lo había ayudado con su tarea, ambos estuvieron tan juntos y tranquilos que se sintió feliz, incluso dejó su tarea de lado con tal de no acabar el momento entre ellos, tuvo que acostarse mucho más tarde por eso y al idiota de Ranma parecía no importarle en lo más minimo la tarde de ayer.

El día tan lindo ya no le parecía prometedor.

Rememoró en su cabeza la imagen de la amazona casi encima de él, dándole de comer en la boca y el idiota, mujeriego, pervertido, gustoso recibiendo el alimento. Trato de ignorarlo, se contuvo con todo su ser, sabía que él esperaba su reacción y no quería darle el gusto, pero, pero...

Cuando Shampoo le sacó con el dedo la crema que había quedado en la comisura de su boca y luego lo chupaba con descaro frente a él haciéndolo sonrojar.

No. No pudo ni quiso contenerse.

—¡Agh! ¡Debí golpearlo más fuerte, debí dejarlo inconsciente!

—¡Akane! —escuchó un grito de Ranma. Ya la había alcanzado. Maldijo no poder superarlo en velocidad.

Akane no se detuvo, ignoró por completo ese llamado y los cinco que le siguieron. Cuando llegaron a la escuela se encargó de evitarlo como pudo y lograr entrar al curso, ya con sus amigas cerca él no se acercaría.

No quería escucharlo.

Agitada llegó junto a sus amigas.

—Akane, parece que corriste una moratón —le dijo Yuka siendo observada con diversión por las demás también.

—No quería cargar cubetas afuera.

Cuando se sentó en la silla su prometido llegó a la puerta del curso y clavó su mirada molesta en ella, aún tenía la nariz roja y estaba algo despeinado, para su desgracia seguía viéndose increíblemente atractivo.

—Estabas huyendo de Ranma —declaró Sayuri con una sonrisa al comprobar que ambos jóvenes no dejaban de lanzarse cuchillas con la mirada—. Que habrá pasado esta vez...

—Al final del día irán caminado juntos como si nada pasara —le aseguró Yuka y Sayuri asintió.

Al final del día ambos seguían enojados el uno con el otro. Ranma había intentado reclamarle a Akane su comportamiento bestial pero ella se había esforzado en evitarlo. En el recreo Akane hacía correr a sus amigas con tal de no encararlo; en clases cuando Ranma le lanzaba pelotitas de papel donde le escribía sobre la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo, ella ni siquiera los leía. Finalmente, él dejó de insistir. Al parecer el problema era más grave de lo que pensaba y eso lo inquietaba pero la dejaría sola para que recapacitara. Una estupidez como la de esa mañana no era para tanto.

Pero para ella si lo fue. Ya llevaba dos años cerca de Ranma, dos años de aventuras a su lado, dos años de malos entendidos, de peleas, de sonrojos, de temores, de convivencia.

Y estaba cada día más enamorada de él. Ya lo había aceptado, ya lo tenía bien claro, Ranma entraba en su corazón con más fuerza y sin piedad. A pesar de los problemas entre ellos, a pesar de los demás, no podía deshacerse de lo que sentía. Por eso le costaba cada vez más soportar a las otras prometidas, no quería sufrir lo que sufría al verlo con alguna, trataba de alejarlo de ella, de esconderse o tal vez se daría cuenta en sus reclamos de como, al igual que muchas, había caído a sus pies.

Que le partiera un rayo si él se enterara.

Cuando pudiera calmar su rebelde corazón se atrevería a hablarle. Quedaría olvidada la escena de aquella mañana.

A la salida de la escuela no lo esperó como solía hacer y eso al artista marcial le colmo la paciencia.

—Se está comportando como una niñita.

No iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

Salió corriendo para ver si la alcanzaba, no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dirigiera la palabra.

Y Ranma cumplía con sus objetivos.

—¿Acaso piensas seguir con esto?

Ella no respondió. De nuevo maldijo en su interior no ser más rápida que él.

—Oye, Akane, responde.

No lo hizo. Ranma saltó de la barandilla para interrumpir el paso de la chica de pelo corto quien dio un respingo ante el susto que le provocó la acción del chico pero reponiendose pasó por su lado para continuar su camino.

—Akane, deja de ser tan infantil. Lo que pasó está mañana es una estupidez. No puedes seguir enojada por eso.

Ranma caminaba atrás de ella sin poder evitar mirar el movimiento de la falda sobre sus caderas y piernas. Con cada paso la tela parecía bailar.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse.

—Veo que tus celos son cada vez peor.

Akane paró en seco, asustada. Sus temores a ser descubierta la pusieron de los nervios. Ranma que casi choca contra ella sonrió victorioso al verla afectada por sus palabras, ahora de seguro le gritaría que se callara y entrarían en una discusión que con su fin volverían a la normalidad.

Quiso picarla un poco más.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que provocó en las mujeres. No puedes ponerte celosa de cada chica que se me acerca, no vivirás tranquila.

—¡¿Quién está celosa, idiota?!

Ahí estaba. Lo había conseguido. Su sonrisa triunfal sólo hizo que Akane quisiera borrarsela de un golpe.

—Admite que te mueres de los celos, Akane. No te juzgaré.

—¡Cállate!

—Si fueras menos marimacho te diría que es tierno pero no es el caso.

Akane apretó los labios con ira y trato de golpear al ojiazul con su maletín pero fue fácilmente esquivada. Ranma le sacó la lengua y eso la hizo gruñir, se recriminó internamente el haberse enamorado del chico más idiota que podría existir.

—¿Cuándo te comportaras como una chica? —le dijo Ranma burlón mientras bloqueaba una patada de la joven.

—¡Si ser una chica es ser como las locas que te persiguen, no, gracias! ¡Quédate quieto!

—¡¿Y que me des tus caricias de marimacho?! No, gracias —repitió lo último con una risa que sacó de quisio a la muchacha lanzándose hacia adelante para atraparlo y ahorcarlo pero Ranma saltó casi volando sobre ella para quedar a su espalda y Akane sin equilibrio terminó chocando contra algo duro y pisando varias cajas.

—Auch... —soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos para ver bajo ella una enorme mochila con un paraguas rojo y varias cajas que quedaron aplastadas bajo ella.

—Cui, cui, cui.

—¿P-chan?

—¿Akane, estas bien? —se acercó Ranma con un rostro preocupado y sin esperar respuesta coloco sus brazos bajo las axilas de la joven levantandola del suelo revisando su rostro y cuerpo.

—S-Sí —Akane se sacudió la falda y entonces recordó que estaba enojada así que orgullosa se alejó del chico de la trenza.

—Akane, ya basta, no seas tonta...

—Estás son las cosas de Ryoga.

Ranma que aún no se había fijado en nada que no fuera la menuda figura de su prometida observó las cosas de su amigo-rival y como en el medio de todo ese lío estaba un pequeño cerdo negro.

—Vaya... Con que P-chan volvió.

—Cui, cui, cui.

—Oh, ven aquí, P-chan. Hace tanto que no te veía, ven conmigo.

Akane se puso en cuclillas llamando al cerdito con una mano y brindándole una sonrisa que Ryoga llevaba tiempo extrañando, deseando sentir de nuevo el calor de Akane se acercó sonrojado.

—Cerdo infiel... —murmuró Ranma mirando como Ryoga era abrazado por Akane.

—¿Dónde estará, Ryoga? Ha dejado todas sus cosas aquí.

—No lo sé. Ya vamonos.

Ranma se giró para continuar el camino hacia el dojo Tendo gruñendo internamente por el abrazo tan efusivo que Akane le brindaba al aprovechado de Ryoga.

—Ranma, espera —lo detuvo Akane olvidándose de su enojo—. Llevemos sus cosas a la casa, no podemos dejarlo así.

_Tratándose del idiota de Ryoga te olvidas de todo ¿no, Akane?_ —pensó molesto el joven Saotome.

—Esta bien —accedió de malhumor—. Yo llevo las cosas de P-chan.

Akane se adelantó sin prestar atención a las palabras de su prometido que con las cosas de Ryoga iba tras ella de nuevo hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas.

...

_"Para Akane"_

La chica curiosa al ver su nombre escrito en algunos paquetes se sentó en un cojín frente a la mesa con su cerdito negro en su regazo. Levantó una de las cajas a la altura de su oído y lo agitó.

—Vaya, Ryoga trajo muchas cosas esta vez, ¿no? —Nabiki con un gesto aburrido miraba el desorden con que se había encontrado apenas llegó de la universidad y como su pequeña hermana trataba de adivinar el contenido de alguno de los paquetes que llevaban una nota con su nombre—. Aunque parece que esta vez la mayoría de los regalos son para Akari.

—Creo que son dulces... —dijo la menor de las Tendo concentrada en una de las cajas.

Caja que de repente le arrebataron.

—Vamos a ver... —Ranma que apareció en el comedor descalzo y con el pelo húmedo por la reciente ducha se sentó de golpe ignorando los chillidos del cerdo molesto en el regazo de Akane y comenzó a abrir la caja revelando unos dorayakis aplastados.

—¡¿Ranma, qué haces?! —le gritó Akane quitandole la caja—. No puedes abrirlos así como así.

Kasumi llegaba del mercado justo en ese momento acompañada de Nodoka, ambas cargando bolsas de compras.

—Oh, que bueno que ya llegaron todos —les dijo sonriendo Nodoka viendo pelear a los jóvenes prometidos.

—¡Cielos! ¿De quién son todas estas cosas? —preguntó Kasumi y Nabiki cambiando unos canales de la televisión sin mucho interés le reveló el nombre del joven.

—¡Ranma, ya basta! No toques más nada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —rebatió el chico de la trenza sacudiendo una pequeña bolsita blanca de la cual caían unos caramelos dorados—. Dicen _"p__ara Akane, la chica más fea" _—se burló sumándole el último adjetivo sólo para molestar a su prometida—. Así que no veo problema de que averigües que es.

P-chan se agitaba entre el fuerte agarre que Akane ejercía sobre él casi sin darse cuenta. Trataba de zafarse para irse contra Ranma por atreverse a abrir aquellos regalos que él con tanto empeño se había propuesto dar a la chica, pero como siempre el destino se reía de él haciéndolo cambiar de forma con el agua de esa imprudente viejecita que tanto amaba regar la calle. Empezaba a quedarse sin aire y preocupado dirigió su mirada a la colerica Akane que aún no lo soltaba.

—¡Idiota!

—¿Todos esos dulces para ti, Akane? —Kasumi interesada observó lo desperdigado por el suelo pero una mueca afecto su dulce sonrisa al verlos deformados por completo, a excepción de los caramelos.

—Ryoga es muy detallista. Aunque en lugar de traerte calorías debería al menos regalarte alguna que otra joya, hermanita. Ya que mi cuñadito no se pone las pilas deberías pedircelo a tu pretendiente.

Akane se giró hacia Nabiki olvidandose de Ranma por un momento, quien puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su "cuñadita".

—¿Qué dices? Ryoga sólo es mi amigo.

—Akane no puedes seguir pensando eso —su hermana la miró con una sonrisa traviesa—. Sabes que esos regalos no son por nada.

—Ryoga trajo regalos para Akari también. Es ella la chica que le gusta yo para él siempre seré su amiga y me parece bien así.

El cerdito negro decayó a un estado de melancolía apenas Akane terminó de hablar y sin poder soportarlo chilló con fuerza alertando a la joven Tendo que de inmediato lo soltó y su mascota aprovechó para salir de allí corriendo como loco.

—¡P-chan! ¡Espera! —lo llamó su dueña pero ya lo había perdido de vista. Esos arranques de su pequeña mascota aún la intrigaban y preocupaban de sobremanera.

Ranma que vio salir a su amigo-rival con el dolor en sus ojos se sintió mal por él, a pesar de todo siempre serían buenos amigos, juntos luchaban desde hace tiempo, compartiendo momentos inolvidables y bien sabía lo que su prometida podía provocar, te hacía sufrir sin pretenderlo. A él lo hizo llorar desesperado aquella vez en Jusenkyo... pero no quería recordarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar horribles escenas.

Sin embargo, otra parte de él, la más egoísta, estaba conforme con las palabras de Akane. Ryoga había encontrado una chica que lo quería a pesar de cualquier cosa y a él no le era indiferente, la prueba estaba en todos esos regalos que llevaban el nombre de la dulce Akari, entonces era correcto que dejara de una vez de pensar en Akane, no podía ir de una chica a la otra profesando palabras u obsequios de amor. Y menos si una de esas dos chicas era Akane. _Su prometida._

—¿Y dónde esta el joven Ryoga? —preguntó Nodoka después de la salida dramática del cerdito. Akane suspirando se encogió de hombros.

—Está más perdido que nunca... —dijo Ranma que tomó entre sus dedos uno de los caramelos dorados con cinta roja lanzandolo al aire y atrapando en su mano. Luego empezaba a intentar liberar el caramelo. El sonido del envoltorio hizo parpadear a Akane enfocandose en Ranma.

—¡Oye, Ranma, no seas abusivo! ¡Eso no es tuyo!

—No seas egoísta. Ahí tienes muchos para escoger.

De nuevo bajó la mirada para desenvolver el caramelo pero sus reflejos se activaron esquivando un manotazo que pretendía quitarle el dulce.

—Yo no soy como tú, bobo. Cuando Ryoga aparezca él me los dará. Ahora regresa ese caramelo a su bolsa.

Para Ranma todas las palabras que minutos antes su prometida dijo no importaron, se esfumaron, se perdieron en su memoria, otros pensamientos lo sobrepasaron.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ya veo! —Ranma con el entrecejo fruncido se acercó a su prometida invadiendo su espacio personal haciendo que la chica se echara hacia atrás—. Quieres que Ryoga aparezca y te diga —Ranma con una sonrisa burlona se puso de pie y luego puso cara de perro sufrido y empezó a jugar con sus dedos indices claramente en actitud tímida—: "A-Akane... y-yo... te regalo... un c-caramelo porque... bueno yo... ¡Ah! ¡Soy un cerdo cobarde! ¡Estúpido y cobarde!"

Ranma se sienta de golpe riendo sin parar.

Akane apretó la mandíbula molesta con las burlas de su prometido, aunque debía reconocer que la actuación tan mal no le estaba saliendo. Ryoga era tan tímido con las chicas que solía actuar así con cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado, con Akari varias veces lo vio en un estado de nervios extremos que la joven siempre veía con ternura.

—Deberías dedicarte a la actuación, Ranma. Podrías ocupar el papel de ambos sexos, sería beneficioso para la familia —sugirió Nabiki con una sonrisa burlona que hizo al chico parar la carcajada para mirarla ceñudo. Kasumi intentó ocultar una pequeña risa sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Muy graciosa... —siseó Ranma.

La mediana de las Tendo sólo se encogió de hombros para volver su atención a la televisión.

Ranma miró a su prometida con malhumor y le lanzó uno de los caramelos dorados que la chica atrapó al vuelo.

—Ten tus estúpidos dulces, Akane. Pasarán semanas para que Ryoga aparezca por aquí y te los entregue.

La chica no dijo nada pues su prometido ya salía del comedor rumbo al dojo. Tanta energía acumulada parecía lo haría explotar a gritos en cualquier momento, un entrenamiento lo ayudaría a relajarse.

La chica de corta melena resopló hastiada viéndolo irse.

Estaba celoso, eso Akane lo sabía, pero detestaba que la atacara cuando no tenía la culpa de nada, además de que sentir celos de Ryoga era estúpido, el chico del colmillo estaba con Akari, era evidente que se gustaban y la chica le había confesado no hace mucho en un encuentro que Ryoga no tardaría en hacerla su novia.

—No le hagas, caso, hija —escuchó a Nodoka Saotome hablándole de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Me parece bien que no fisgonees entre las cosas del joven Ryoga... aunque mi hijo tiene razón, si quieres que te entregue él sus regalos esperarás demasiado, por lo que sé su sentido de orientación no ha mejorado.

Y dicho esto se levantó sonriendo rumbo a la cocina.

Akane miró todos los dulces sobre el suelo con pesar. Akari tampoco recibiría sus regalos con prontitud y para ese tiempo ya no serían comestibles. Tal vez podría enviárselos ella mañana a nombre de Ryoga.

Sí, ayudaría a su amigo para que los dulces con buen aspecto llegarán a destino.

Más contenta con su decisión desenvolvió el caramelo que Ranma le había lanzado y se lo metió a la boca saboreandolo sorprendida por lo delicioso que era y como con un leve mordisco liberaba un jugo espeso.

—Que delicia... —comentó con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Nabiki la miró unos segundos sonriendo por la imagen infantil y alegre que presentaba su hermana menor a causa de un caramelo, incluso vislumbró un sonrojo y un agitado respirar.

_Parece una niña__ —_pensó divertida Nabiki.

_Continuará..._


	3. Candy Girl Parte 3

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte 3**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Kasumi despidió a Nabiki en la puerta temprano, deseándole suerte en su exposición ante un auditorio completo de universitarios. Sabía bien que su hermana lograría dejar a todos impresionados.

Nodoka Saotome en ese momento ponía en la estufa la tetera con gran cantidad de agua para desayunar o para ayudar a su hijo cuando su prometida al intentar despertarlo terminara perdiendo la paciencia y le lanzara agua fría a tiempo que comenzaran los gritos de ambos.

Sonreía con ternura por sus dos pequeños testarudos.

—Siempre es bueno ser precavida —se dijo a si misma esperando que el agua hirviera.

Justo en ese momento el artista marcial se quejaba por la luz del sol que entraba desde la ventana en dirección a su rostro. Incómodo se removió en su futon con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Se giró de costado quedando frente a la puerta y suspiró al encontrarse a gusto de nuevo.

—... nma.

Apenas unos segundos después sus oidos captaron ese leve sonido, lejano y sereno que no interrumpió del todo su estado inconsciente.

—Despierta...

Era como el tono que una madre amorosa podría ejercer para su bebé.

—Ranma...

Escuchó con claridad su nombre entre sueños y el sonido lo hizo sonreír levemente.

—¿Mhm... ? —escapó de sus labios cerrados.

Un toque, casi imperceptible, sobre su mejilla le hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

—Ranma, despierta...

Enseguida pudo percibir una presión suave sobre su frente y luego sobre su nariz, luego sobre uno de sus ojos cerrados para sentirlo después en el otro, dejando tras de si un cosquilleo que poco a poco lo fue despertando y aún adormilado abrió los ojos para ver algo borroso muy cerca de él, sólo parpadeando continuamente lo pudo identificar mejor.

Era Akane, quien sonriendo con dulzura besaba de nuevo su mejilla y bajaba hasta posar los labios cerca de la comisura de su boca.

—Ranma, despierta...

El chico sonrió ante la sensación de paz que le hacía sentir la voz de su prometida y el delicioso aroma que emanaba.

—No... —murmuró Ranma con los ojos cerrados recibiendo entonces un cálido beso sobre su cuello que sólo pudo hacerlo suspirar—. Aún estoy soñando, Akane...

—Vamos, Ranma, llegaremos tarde...

—Tarde... —repitió Ranma.

—Sí... Llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

—¿Escuela? —de nuevo repitió pero no tan gustoso como antes, frunció el ceño porque le pareció una palabra amarga, que no tendría que tener lugar en un sueño tan placentero como el que estaba teniendo. A no ser...

Volvió a abrir los ojos obteniendo en primera plana el rostro de Akane y una sonrisa tierna pero ahora todo lo veía más claro. La luz del día lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras que el peso del cansancio lo hacía todo más confuso.

—Por fin despiertas, Ranma. Tenemos que desayunar juntos.

El chico de la trenza parpadeó por el tono de voz que su prometida efectuaba, era casi irreal en ella a esa hora de la mañana.

Se frotó los ojos ubicandose en la realidad poco a poco. Entonces su piel distinguió el cosquilleo que cada beso por parte de su prometida había dejado.

_¿Acaso, ella? No, no, es imposible... _

—¿Akane? —preguntó inseguro.

—¿Quién más, bobo? Anda, levántate.

Y de un salto ella se alejó de él para salir de la habitación sin saber que dejaba al joven Saotome totalmente perdido, tratando de identificar la realidad de lo onírico.

—Debió haber sido un sueño... —dijo en voz baja aún sentado sobre su futon. Sabía bien que era más acertado pensar eso. Llevaba tiempo teniendo sueños donde su prometida estaba presente. No quiso recordar alguno que otro más subido de tono con ella. Sacudió la cabeza decidido a dejar esos cálidos besos y tierno despertar como uno más de sus sueños locos—. Ella jamás podría hacer algo así.

Con mejor ánimo, casi riendo por su incertidumbre absurda y agradecido por esta vez no haber recibido un baldazo de agua fría se levantó para vestirse, asearse y salir corriendo a desayunar.

...

Salieron de casa sin correr. Era una de esas mañanas milagrosas; iban a tiempo exacto para llegar a clases con tranquilidad y el día soleado hacía a Ranma sentir a gusto, con la sensación de una mañana favorable.

Aunque, algo comenzaba a inquietarlo a medida que avanzaban por el camino. Una extraña sensación se instalaba en él, como el peso de algo potente.

Sus instintos no sabían aún que era eso que de repente lo acechaba y se puso alerta inmediatamente.

Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro, para luego de reojo mirar a su costado descubriendo quien era la causante de su inquietud.

Akane caminaba como siempre a su lado sobre la calle pero esta vez no vio su perfil, sino su rostro de frente con sus grandes ojos, sin discreción, clavados en él.

Casi cae de la barandilla por los nervios que con esa simple mirada le provocó. Su mente buscaba temerosa la razón del por qué a ese escrutiño tan terrorífico.

No encontró nada que pudiera darle indicios del por qué a esa actitud tan interesada por parte de la joven y se armó de valor para preguntar sobre ello.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? —salió la pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

Enseguida obtuvo respuesta.

—Nada.

Y continuó observándolo sin preocuparse por nada más mientras seguían avanzando por el rumbo cotidiano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así? —preguntó con una voz más clara y a la defensiva.

Si había hecho algo que la molestara que lo dijera de una vez.

—Porque quiero.

Las respuestas mesuradas que le daba lo irritaron y no pudo evitar un fuerte resoplido.

—Ya basta. Si te pasa algo, dilo, que no quiero andar adivinando.

—Ya te dije que nada.

—¡Entonces deja de mirarme asi!

—¿Asi cómo?

El ojiazul empuñaba las manos fastidiado por esa extraña actitud que la chica estaba adoptando.

Él que pensaba que el día podría ser tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, que el ambiente limpio y pacifico podría durar más tiempo, ya desechaba la posibilidad. Ahora lo arruinaba la boba de Akane.

Decidido a no ser el único afectado por la repentina curiosidad que ella tenía respecto a él puso los brazos tras su cabeza, unió las manos sobre la nuca, tratando de plasmar una actitud desinteresada y caminando con el rostro elevado sonrió arrogante dispuesto a molestarla.

—Sé que soy demasiado guapo y es imposible no mirarme pero al menos disimula, Akane. Todos se darán cuenta de lo que sientes por mí.

—Oh... —dijo ella afectada, mordiendo su labio inferior—.Tienes razón... pero es que... yo no puedo evitarlo —balbuceaba con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas descolocando completamente a su prometido.

Ranma se quedó pasmado y totalmente inmóvil sobre la cerca que rodea el río, sin poder reaccionar. Su mente repentinamente estaba en blanco y su rostro evidenciaba su asombro.

Akane se detuvo también y jugaba con el asa de su maletin mientras le lanzaba miradas nerviosas.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

No podía creer lo que Akane había dicho.

Él no hablaba enserio, ¡por todos los cielos! casi nunca lo hacía y las respuestas de Akane no eran nada parecidas a aquella timidez.

¿Dónde están sus gritos y amenazas?

¿Acaso pretendía tomarle el pelo?

—Ya deja de jugar, Akane —respondió molesto por su fallido intento de exasperarla—. Me asustas.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa apenada.

—Lo siento es que me pones nerviosa.

—Ya... —Ranma rodó los ojos y de un salto se colocó frente a ella. Ahora pretendía burlarse de él—. Vamos, marimacho o llegaremos tarde.

Ella asintió y juntos caminaron de nuevo.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ —se preguntó Ranma mirándola con disimulo—. _No se enojó cuando la llamé así. __A qué se debe esa repentina sumisión_.

Temeroso pensó que esa actitud es como la calma antes de la tormenta. Como el ojo de un huracan. Sí, maldición, era eso. Akane planeaba algo terrible, un castigo severo a cualquier cosa mal que pudo haber hecho y él no recordaba.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que se comporte tan extraña?_

Pero no recordó nada malo. Ni siquiera tuvieron visitas esa mañana.

De repente sintió la mano de su prometida engancharse a la suya. Su corazón se detuvo y giró atónito hacia ella. Contraria a él, Akane se veía calmada, como si ese acto fuera totalmente normal entre ellos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al artista marcial.

—¿Qué... haces? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Es que... como somos prometidos creí que ya deberíamos comportarnos como unos —dijo ella con una sonrisa luminosa—. Quiero ir de tu mano siempre, Ranma. Junto a ti me siento feliz.

Aquello fue suficiente para que él quedara en shock.

¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Definitivamente Akane se había vuelto loca. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Si era una broma era una de mal gusto.

Cuando estaba por apartarse y advertirle que acabara con el circo ella se puso de punta de pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tan suave como el de su despertar, como aquellos besos que repartió en su rostro en la mañana, que lo descolocó y terminó adjudicandolos a sus sueños.

Ahora lo acababa de besar en la mejilla, en el exterior, frente a los ojos de cualquiera, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien los viera y empezara una lucha interminable.

Levantó su mano libre y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía tocó la zona que su prometida besó fugazmente. Tenía la cara caliente.

Esa no era Akane. Se negaba a creer que ella hiciera algo así de la nada. Menos con las peleas continuas que últimamente protagonizaban.

Ranma se soltó dejándola sorprendida por ese arrebato y tomando distancia la miró con detenimiento, fijandose en su rostro, sus ojos grandes y castaños que brillaban tanto esa mañana, como si quisiera lagrimear; su ropa era la misma, su estatura tambien. Toda ella se veía como Akane ¿Entonces por qué estaba actuando tan rara, tan... cariñosa? ¿Estará hechizada?

Preocupado se acercó de nuevo y palpó su mejilla y frente. Fiebre no tenía.

—¿Qué tienes, Akane? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Sí.

Esa afirmación lo alertó enseguida.

—¿Quién? Dímelo.

—Tú.

Ranma parpadeó confuso haciéndola reír.

—Ranma, tú eres el culpable de que cada noche sueñe contigo y al despertar te quiera cerca mío —Akane con ojos soñadores lo abrazó del cuello impidiendo que Ranma se moviera—. No sé qué sucede hoy pero necesito estar cerca tuyo más que nunca. Te amo tanto.

Todo daba vueltas. Se sintió mareado. Un cosquilleo apareció en su estómago y subió hasta su pecho. Ranma se quedó boquiabierto.

¿Acaso escuchó bien?

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Tontito —Akane emitió una risa cantarina—. Vamos que sino llegaremos tarde.

Pero a Ranma lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era entrar al instituto Furinkan.

_"Te amo tanto", _se repetía la frase en su cabeza. Una declaración tan fácil, como si de los buenos días se tratara.

Algo no andaba bien. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez que Akane se le declaró de la misma forma. Esa vez Ranma le creyó enseguida sin darse cuenta que llevaba una joya en su uniforme. Resultó ser un objeto que invertía los sentimientos de las personas.

Pero la tenía junto a él, demasiado cerca, podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco, y no llevaba ninguna joya extraña.

Si alguien le había hecho un hechizo no comprendía por qué le haría decir esas cosas tan romanticas si todos en Nerima querían separarlos.

Los únicos que los querían casados y con hijos no estaban desde hace dos días.

—¿Qué pasa? —Akane tenía un semblante preocupado.

—No te creo...

Aquellas palabras parecieron afectar a la menor de las Tendo. Lo miró con tanto dolor que Ranma se sintió de lo peor.

Deshizo el abrazo y dio varios pasos lejos de él. Sin decir nada cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario al que iban. De vuelta a la residencia Tendo.

El ojiazul gritó su nombre pero no logró detenerla. Corriendo fue tras ella sin darse cuenta que un chico con bandana amarilla y negra lo había escuchado y visto todo.

Las cosas estaban mal. Terriblemente mal. Maldijo su suerte y decidido salió de su escondite para remediar esa situación. Urgentemente.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**_Les traigo la tercera parte de esta mini-historia. ¡Akane se ha declarado por fin! Ya era hora, ¿no? JajaJaja Pero las cosas se irán complicando después. Ryoga no se quedará con los brazos cruzados._**

**_Espero les vaya gustando._**

**_Agradezco a quienes ya me han dejado unos reviews. Sus palabras siempre son motivación para seguir._**

**_Queridos lectores les mando saludos y que tengan lindo fin de semana :) _**


	4. Candy Girl Parte 4

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte** **4**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

La presencia de su pequeña hermanita sorprendió a Kasumi que estaba por tender la ropa.

—¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y las clases?

La chica no se detuvo. Rápidamente se quito sus zapatos en el genkan y subió por las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—¡No me siento bien! ¡Hoy voy a faltar!

Kasumi preocupada estaba por dejar sus labores para ir a verla cuando las potentes pisadas de Ranma llegaron a la casa. Se lo veía agitado y nervioso.

—Ranma, ¿tú también faltaste a clases? Tía Nodoka se molestará.

—Hola Kasumi. ¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó el chico esperando una respuesta rápida.

—Salió a visitar a una vecina —Kasumi lo miró preocupada—. Ranma, Akane acaba de subir corriendo a su habitación. ¿Discutieron por algo?

Cuando su hermana salió de casa se la veía en perfecta salud, no vislumbró en ella rastros de algún malestar. La posibilidad de que haya decidido faltar a clases por una fuerte discusión con Ranma era más probable.

—Sí, creo... —Ranma sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y puso un pie en el primer escalón—. No te preocupes que iré a arreglar las cosas.

Kasumi asintió y lo vio subir la escalera de dos en dos.

No creía bueno intervenir. Si habían discutido entonces era mejor que lo arreglaran a solas.

Con un suspiro decidió salir a tender la ropa. Pronto tendría que hacer el almuerzo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Akane su prometido llamó a la puerta.

—Akane, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Para qué! Sólo crees que miento respecto a algo tan serio.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeo las sienes. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se estaba instalando y su corazón no dejaba de presionar contra su pecho.

—Algo malo sucede contigo —le respondió desde afuera negándose a creer en la declaración tan espontánea que su prometida le dio—. Si es una broma, Akane...

—¡No lo es! ¡Idiota, no podría jugar con los sentimientos! ¡Por fin me decido a decirte lo que siento y tú...!

El chico de la trenza tragó saliva con dificultad al escucharla. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer.

En algo había razón, Akane no jugaba a esas cosas. Su prometida siempre ha sido como un libro abierto, tanto, que sus movimientos y palabras en cada discusión le eran predecibles. Ya sabía que la molestaría, que palabras la harían gruñir de ira o llorar. Era su lengua la que parecía no saberlo.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante, parado frente al patito que colgaba en la puerta con el nombre de su prometida, que prefería a esa Akane predecible que la que ahora se escondía de él reclamando su falta de confianza.

Y si a lo mejor...

Se negaba a aceptarlo pero cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran verdaderas, que finalmente ella decidió avanzar en la extraña relación que tenían y como una catarsis le dijo todo lo que en realidad sentía por él. Su corazón se aceleraba como loco con sólo pensarlo, acalorando todo su cuerpo.

Quería creerle, pero, que pasa si no es tan claro, la idea de un hechizo no se salía de su cabeza.

—Está bien, olvida lo que dije —lo mejor era conciliar y poder hablar con ella más calmados. De ser un embrujo necesitaba que recordara el inicio de todo—. Voy a entrar. No me siento a gusto hablándole a una puerta.

Ella no respondió. En lugar de su voz escuchó un golpe, como una caída y quejidos de dolor junto con risas.

Risas de Akane.

Ranma abrió la puerta parar saber que ocurría pero no estaba preparado para la escena que se encontró en el piso de la habitación, cerca de la cama.

Akane riendo sobre un chico.

Sobre un maldito cerdo aprovechado.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! —bramó enfurecido. Akane y Ryoga lo miraron alarmados.

Los nervios que tenía desaparecieron en un segundo, remplazados por una ira creciente que agijoneaba en sus entrañas.

¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Akane?!

—Ranma, no te enojes —le pidió ella con una dulce voz—. Ryoga sólo vino para darme un obsequio. Es tan lindo. Por favor no le hagas daño.

Era el colmo.

La paciencia de Ranma se esfumó entre el enojo y avanzando hacia ellos la agarró del brazo para levantarla y apartarla del cuerpo del chico del colmillo.

Akane se quejó por la fuerza del agarre e intentó zafarse pero era inútil. Ranma la hizo voltear a mirarlo.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, eh?! ¡Estas encima de él como si nada!

A la chica se le aguaron los ojos.

Ryoga al verla se levantó de una y la sostuvo del otro brazo acercándose a ellos y mirando retadoramente hacia el ojiazul.

—Ranma, suéltala. La estas lastimando.

—No te metes, P-chan.

Escuchar su nombre de mascota lo sobresaltó y mirando a Akane quiso saber su reacción pero ella parecía concentrada en soltarse de ambos chicos. Ryoga no se dio cuenta que la sostenía con igual vehemencia que Ranma.

Ver la expresión de dolor en aquel rostro angelical lo hizo sentir culpable.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Me lastiman!

Ryoga dejó libre su brazo pero Ranma no hizo caso a la queja de la joven. Se inclinaba molesto hacia su pequeña prometida.

—Responde qué diablos te pasa.

—Actúas como un estupido —le dijo ella igual de furiosa.

Ranma la soltó enseguida y respirando agitado trato de tranquilizarse pero era inútil.

—Ya que te encuentras perfectamente bien, me voy. Te quedas con ese cerdo. Continúen.

Decidido a no verlos ni un segundo más se disponía a salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían cerrarse sobre él.

_Que estúpido. Y yo como tonto creyendo que podría ser verdad todo lo que dijo. Esa marimacho hablando de amor, que estupidez. De todas formas no me importa, no me interesa, ella no me interesa. Que se quede con Ryoga y le haga la bromita a él. _

—Ranma, por favor, no te vayas —rogó Akane y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él deteniendo incluso su enojo—. Sabes que te quiero.

Ryoga parpadeó confuso en dirección a ellos. No entendía que sucedía.

En su mano aún se encontraba el envoltorio de un caramelo. Akane los había guardado en la bolsita blanca sobre el escritorio, pudo verlos apenas entró por la ventana.

Él le entregó otro caramelo. La vio comerlo. No comprendía cómo es que Akane aún profesaba palabras de amor a Ranma.

—No entiendo —se dijo Ryoga ensimismado—. Si le di otro caramelo por qué ella aún...

Ranma en el súbito silencio de la habitación escuchó las palabras de Ryoga y se dio la vuelta con Akane aún sujeta de su cintura. Entrecerrando los ojos vio a Ryoga perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el envoltorio dorado en sus manos.

El envoltorio de aquellos caramelos que eran para Akane.

Varias ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, principalmente una.

—¿Qué le diste, Ryoga? —preguntó Ranma con una voz potente que hizo parpadear al chico del colmillo.

Akane sacó su cabeza de atrás de la espalda ancha de su prometido y le sonrió con ternura a Ryoga.

—Ryoga me dio un caramelo riquísimo. Siempre tan atento conmigo —Akane pasó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de su boca tomando el leve sabor dulzón que dejó la golosina al morderla—. Son para mí. Pero te convido, Ranma. Come uno.

Ryoga amplió los ojos y agarró con fuerza la bolsa blanca con los caramelos, reacio a que alguien sacara uno.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? —Ranma ya sospechaba que sucedía. Algo tenían esos dulces y eran los culpables de lo que le sucedía a Akane—. Habla, Ryoga, ¿qué hacen esos caramelos?

—Nada...

—No te creo. ¡Habla o te mato! ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?

Akane se soltó y dio unos pasos hasta Ryoga. Sentía una emoción tan grande con sólo mirarlo que la hicieron ruborizar pero su cabeza se resistía a algo. Trataba de pensar con claridad pero sus pensamientos volaban a palabras romanticas que moría por decirle a los dos chicos en su habitacion.

—Ryoga, no te sientas mal. A mi me encantan tus regalos y que estés aquí conmigo.

—¡Agh! Cállate, Akane —dijo Ranma disgustado.

Escuchar a Akane hablar así y mirarlo de esa forma lo hacía apretar la mandíbula. Quería zarandearla para que dejara de decir cosas como esas pero tenía que comprender que no era su culpa. Ryoga se había atrevido a usar la magia sobre ella, estaba seguro.

Lo miró con reprobación, con rabia y el chico captó el mensaje.

Era un idiota, y de los grandes. Ryoga no podía siquiera mirar a Akane a los ojos. Aquellas palabras que tantas veces había deseado escuchar ahora le parecían lapidarias, lo quemaban por dentro resonando en su cabeza la palabra "miserable" porque así se sentía. Atreverse a hechizar a Akane para que se enamorara de él estaba muy lejos de la satisfacción.

—Akane... —Ryoga avergonzado y dolido intentó levantar la mirada hacia ella pero apenas vio la sonrisa que le regalaba cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado—. Lo siento, Akane.

Armandose de valor le contó a ambos sobre los efectos del caramelo. La persona que probara el dulce se enamoraría de quien se lo entregó.

El recuerdo de ayer en el comedor fue aclarandose en la mente del ojiazul. Él entre sus burlas le dio un caramelo y Akane seguro lo comió.

_Siempre metida en líos —_pensó el chico mirándola. Parecía tan confusa en ese momento.

Había que arreglar ese embrollo con rapidez.

—¿A quien se los compraste, Ryoga? ¿Cologne? —preguntó Ranma.

Ryoga negó.

—No. Los compré en un local de dulces, fuera de Nerima a una mujer que no se como se llama.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

Ryoga avergonzado reveló no saber en qué pueblo era, ni haberse fijado en el nombre de la tienda o calcular la distancia. Seguía siendo un desorientado.

Akane permanecía callada. Aún no podía creer que estaba bajo los efectos de un caramelo. Dos en realidad.

Se sentó en la cama y de allí miró a ambos chicos.

Ryoga se veía muy preocupado y apenado por toda la situación que provocó. A pesar de eso, Akane no podía sentir enojo hacia él. Debía amarla mucho para hacer aquello. No estaba de acuerdo en su proceder, definitivamente no, pero en cierto punto la hizo sentir halagada. Ryoga era tan tierno e impulsivo. Y era tan apuesto, ese año lo había visto pocas veces y por ello notaba el cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo. Estaba más alto y fornido, bajo sus pantalones se podía adivinar unas piernas fuertes y trabajadas. Sentía calor con sólo mirarlo.

Y por otro lado estaba Ranma, el idiota, el pervertido, el egocéntrico, su prometido.

Al contrario de Ryoga se lo notaba tenso, enojado, frustrado, sus manos potentes empuñadas y su postura firme y desafiante, como si en algún momento fuera a atacar. Akane sabía lo mucho que todo le estaba afectando, más que a ella tal vez, y se sintió agradecida. En Ranma siempre podría confiar, él estaba a su lado sin importar nada, aceptandola tal como era. Su corazón saltaba emocionado por él. Por todo lo que era Ranma. Incluso ceñudo le provocaba suspiros, a ella, a muchas otras. Ranma para su desgracia era cada día más atractivo. Su cuerpo, al igual que Ryoga, iba cambiando poco a poco, dejando a ese adolescente y dando paso a la belleza de un hombre. Más fuerte que nunca. Conocedor de ello se volvía para ella un tormento. Lo amaba tanto, en ese momento sentía aquel sentimiento multiplicado, inquietandola y deseando sentirlo cerca suyo, que supiera todo lo que podía hacerla sentir.

Acalorada se levantó y fue directo a la ventana, pasando por entre ellos.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de allí. Una vocecilla débil trataba de sacarla de sus ensoñaciones pero sólo le daba dolor de cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa además de Ranma y Ryoga.

—Me siento mareada... —dijo Akane cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron al percatarse de ello. Lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

—Creo que dormiré un poco —volvió a hablar Akane.

Ranma asintió. Era lo mejor.

Akane ingirió dos caramelos de distintas personas y eso seguro le estaba provocando estragos. La energía parecía agotarsele en segundos. Lo indicado era que descansara. Él se encargaría de arreglar todo, junto con Ryoga irían al Neko-Hanten. Cologne era como una bruja, además del aspecto, tenía conocimiento de las cosas mágicas. Irían con ella, le mostrarían los caramelos y esperaba que tuviera un antídoto.

Akane y él siempre estaban expuestos a este tipo de cosas pero las solucionaban juntos y quedaba como una anécdota más en sus extrañas vidas.

Cologne debía saber la forma de contrarrestar aquella sustancia que en ese momento vagaba por el cuerpo de Akane. Estaba seguro que esa vieja momia algo le pediría a cambio, tendría que correr el riesgo. Mientras su prometida volviera a comportarse con normalidad y dejara de sentir lo que sentía en ese momento por Ryoga haría cualquier cosa.

Y cuando todo se arreglara le daría a P-chan una buena paliza.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de autora:** _¡**Nueva parte! Y aún las cosas van tranquilitas. Por ahora Akane esta enamorada de estos dos papasitos, así como yo, así como muchas *cara de pervertida* XD Ryoga fue mi amor platónico en el anime pero en el manga, más en el final, Ranma me ganó**_ **_completamente._**

**_Akane sabrá lo que se siente tener tu corazón dividido. Aunque claro, se sabe que ella ya está enamorada de Ranma así que sus sentimientos por él serán inesperados y más fuertes ;)_**

**_Les agradezco como siempre los lindos comentarios, en especial a:_**

**_Ranma84: __Me alegro que te vaya gustando, siempre lanzas buena vibra en los comentarios y eso da ánimos. Muchas gracias de verdad :3_**

**_Y también a:_**

**_Btaisho: Tengo que admitir que la idea de una Akane malota con nuestro trenzudo siempre está en mi cabeza jaja pero me alegra que esta Sweet Akane te guste._**

**_A todos gracias por leerme_****. **

**_¡Los quiero y saludos desde Argentina! _**


	5. Candy Girl Parte 5

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte ****5**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa Tendo cuando Akane fácilmente se quedó dormida. A Ranma le preocupó la manera en que cerró los ojos y enseguida se abandonó a morfeo; por eso, en el camino hasta el Neko-Hanten se la pasó ensimismado. Algo que Ryoga agradeció internamente, el chico de la bandana tenía el ánimo por los suelos y no quería escuchar a nadie.

Ambos entraron al restaurante y satisfechos vieron que apenas había seis clientes, ya en sus mesas llenando sus bocas con la deliciosa comida. No habría interrupciones si se daban prisa.

—¡Airen! —la amazona escuchó a los recién llegados y se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio a su amado de ojos azules en el umbral del restaurante—. ¡Venir a ver a Shampoo! ¡Que alegría!

La joven se le lanzó a los brazos con efusividad y como una niña reía contenta.

—Hola, Shampoo... —saludo Ranma incómodo.

—¿Dónde está la vieja Cologne? —preguntó Ryoga apresurado. No había tiempo para los arrumacos de la muchacha.

Shampoo sin soltarse de su prometido miró a Ryoga extrañada.

—¿Para que buscar Ryoga a la abuela?

Ranma tomó a Shampoo de los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo con suavidad.

—Es importante. Necesitamos hablar con ella.

El pedido de Ranma le dio un mal presentimiento y se abstino en responder pero no hizo falta. Su abuela, que había escuchado su nombre, salió de la cocina y con una sonrisa escalofriante recibió a los recién llegados.

—Hijo en ley, que milagro. Bienvenidos.

Ryoga caminó hasta la anciana y la miró con seriedad.

—Vieja, necesitamos de sus conocimientos de brujería.

La mujer le dio con su bastón un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo al chico soltar una maldición y frotar la zona ardiendo.

—Más respeto, mocoso.

Ranma intervino para no alargar la visita.

Shampoo notaba a Ranma tenso, con un semblante que delata problemas. Se percató entonces que la chica Tendo, que siempre andaba pegada a su amado no estaba allí.

—¿Conoces esto? —Ranma sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita blanca y colocó los únicos dos caramelos que quedaban en la palma de su mano, mostrándolos—. Son unos caramelos que...

—Oh, sí —lo cortó Cologne—. Esos caramelos dorados... no pensé verlos de nuevo —dijo cuando percibió, en la corta distancia, aquel aroma suave y dulce que los caracterizaba—. ¿Los usaron ya?

Ranma y Ryoga aún no estaban seguros de si esa mujer realmente sabía de que trataba todo pero su mirada inquisidora los hizo asentir.

Cologne tenía un amplio conocimiento de la magia y sus consecuencias. En su aldea esos métodos son una herramienta más para conseguir un objetivo. Ella misma y su nieta ejercían planes de ese tipo sobre el chico que ahora venía en busca de información acompañado del joven Hibiki.

Lo que su yerno llevaba en sus manos para ella era fácil de reconocer. Jamás podría olvidar la dulzura del peligro en esos caramelos dorados.

—Shampoo, ve a llamar a Mousse que está en el fondo y dile que deje las mesas para después. Que se encargue contigo de atender a los clientes.

La amazona que conocía perfectamente a su abuela sentía que algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué eran esos caramelos? ¿Por qué su abuelita dejaría sus deberes de manera tan resoluta?

Ella quería saber. Tenía derecho. Su prometido podría tener algo peligroso en sus manos y ella merecía estar al tanto de todo.

Así que ignorando la orden replicó:

—Mousse encargarse sólo. Shampoo...

—Dije que lo llames y que atiendan a la gente —el mandato fue claro e indiscutible. A su nieta le descolocó su tono y a los jóvenes los preocupó aún más.

—Sí abuela —dijo Shampoo y fue hasta la puerta trasera del Neko-Hanten.

—Ranma, Ryoga, vengan conmigo.

La abuela de Shampoo tenía justo al lado de su habitación un pequeño despacho. Allí entraba todas las noches después de un largo día de trabajo a sacar cuentas y escribir en su agenda lo que necesitaba hacer al día siguiente, las compras, los arreglos pendientes, las deudas, los cobros, etc. Era su espacio de silencio y concentración que necesitaba en ese momento ante la inesperada situación.

Que esos dos fueran a buscarla con esos caramelos en sus manos no podía significar nada bueno y si sus sospechas eran las correctas las cosas podrían perjudicar mucho a su nieta.

Un suspiro cansino salió de sus delgados labios. Su yerno siempre se metía con material que estaba fuera de su capacidad de manejo.

_Ojalá en China, cuando se case con mi nieta, no se meta en los mismos problemas. _

La mujer no se ubicó del otro lado de su pequeño y desordenado escritorio, sino que colocó dos sillas dándole la espalda a la puerta y una frente a estas, donde ella se sentó.

—Primero: ¿De dónde sacaron esos caramelos?

—De una tienda a las afueras del pueblo —respondió Ranma que ante la actitud de la matriarca se ponía nervioso—. Ya sabes de que se trata, ¿no? Al parecer conoces bien que es lo que hacen estas cosas.

—Esos dulces que tienes ahí fueron creados con el fruto de una planta china extinta hace doscientos años.

Ryoga parpadeó sorprendido por la magnitud del tiempo y extrañado preguntó:

—¿Extinta? Si fuera así estos caramelos no tendrían que estar en nuestras manos en este momento. ¿Esta segura de que hablamos de lo mismo, anciana?

La mujer curvó su boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—"Regala aquel fruto de amor. Elige bien y entrega su gran poder, sólo así obtendrás el corazón de esa persona especial" —recitó la mujer. A pesar de su vejez su memoria era perfecta, aquella frase estaba grabada en su cabeza y nunca creyó escucharlo de nuevo, mucho menos de su boca—. Esos caramelos huelen igual a ese fruto. Y sus efectos son un enamoramiento instantáneo por la persona que se los da a probar.

Ryoga angustiado, asintió con la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. En su interior deseaba que la vieja se estuviera equivocando y toda esa seriedad fuera innecesaria. No quería pensar en la gravedad de lo que pudo haber ocasionado.

Ranma, al contrario, estaba más ansioso que nunca. Anhelaba escuchar la solución a todo eso. No importaba el costo.

Recordó lo que Akane le dijo: _"Te amo tanto", _esas palabras le sabían tan amargas, no las quería, no eran verdaderas, no era lo que realmente ella sentía. Se reprochaba haberle dado el caramelo. Su furia aumentaba con saber que no sólo estaba "enamorada" de él, sino también de Ryoga.

Esos estúpidos planes. Odiaba la maldita magia.

—Ya que los veo tan angustiados y venir corriendo en busca de mi ayuda, sin la compañía de la chica Tendo, quiere decir que fue ella la afectada, ¿cierto? —preguntó Cologne.

—Sí, así es. Ya que lo sabes todo tan bien —habló Ranma exasperado—. Dime cuál es el antídoto. Los tienes, estoy seguro.

La mujer notaba el desasosiego de su yerno.

Siempre que sucedía algo con respecto a Akane Tendo parecía que los cables del humor y la paciencia desconectaban de su cuerpo.

Los hombres son tan débiles. Ranma Saotome, que se jactaba de lo contrario, podía volverse loco si Tendo estaba en problemas, buscando como sea la manera de salvarla. Eso se acrecentaba desde el peligro en Jusenkyo y con el paso del tiempo, haciéndole más vulnerable. Cualquiera que lo vigilara con atención sabría dónde atacar.

—En realidad, no. El antídoto desapareció junto con la planta. Fue muy utilizada hace miles de años. En especial por mujeres de tribus amazonas pero los resultados no siempre son como uno quiere así que la consideraron peligrosa. Se encargaron de exterminarla y por ende su antídoto desapareció.

—Pero tú tienes en tus manos todo tipo de magia. Debes tener un antídoto que funcione. El que sea, alguno tendrá que revertir el hechizo sobre Akane.

Ranma se había puesto de pie y pasaba sus manos por su cabello negro en señal de frustración mientras iba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Cologne estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando inesperadamente su nieta irrumpió en su despacho seguida de Mousse.

Se la veía muy molesta.

—Darles el antídoto, abuelita —dijo la china adentrándose al pequeño espacio—. No querer a chica violenta atrás de mi airen. Entregarle a Ranma lo que necesitar.

—Te dije que cuidarán del restaurante. Mousse, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Queremos saber qué ocurre. Shampoo dice que es grave.

—¡No es asunto de ustedes! —gritó Ryoga.

—Tratarse de airen. ¡Ser asunto mío, sí!

—Akane es lo que importa ahora. No tus estúpidos caprichos —sentenció de nuevo el chico del colmillo.

Mousse lo miró amenazante a través de sus lentes de botella y lo señaló con el dedo.

—Ten cuidado como le hablas a mi amada Shampoo.

—Cállate.

—No permitir que Akane esté con mi Ranma. ¡Abuela tener que hacer algo!

—No puedo hacer nada. Entiende.

—¡Ya basta! —explotó Ranma silenciando a todos—. Me tienen harto. No quiero escuchar a nadie que no sea la vieja momia. Necesito saber si hay una forma de acabar con todo esta estupidez de una vez por todas o sino me iré a buscar la manera de solucionarlo en otro lado. Así que cierren la boca.

Los tres jóvenes no dijeron nada. Ranma parecía irritable y en ese estado no sabían si era bueno provocarlo más.

La mujer del bastón jamás lo diría pero admiraba esa voz de mando en su yerno.

—¿Cuántos caramelos ingirió la chica Tendo? —interrogó de nuevo.

—Dos —respondió Ranma más calmado.

—¿Se los diste tú?

—¡Airen jamás hacer algo así! —señaló Shampoo pero con una mirada severa de su abuela calló de nuevo.

—Uno sí... El otro se lo dio Ryoga.

El chico del colmillo hizo una mueca y apretaba los puños a sus costados. Parecía querer salir corriendo.

—Niños tontos. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?

—Fue un accidente —aclaró Ranma, rápidamente.

—Yo creí que dándole otro perdería efecto el primero —dijo Ryoga—. Fui un idiota, lo sé. Pero nunca pensé que terminaría enamorada de los dos.

—Ella no está _enamorada —_dijo Ranma entredientes, remarcando la última palabra.

—En teoría sí. Akane está bajó los efectos del amor desbordante. Cada caramelo es válido. No podrás eliminar de su cuerpo uno con otro. Cometieron un grave error. El amor que ella siente es mayor al propio, su corazón está dividido.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó angustiado el ojiazul.

—Por ahora nada. Yo les dije la verdad: el antídoto no lo tengo y no podemos darle a Akane cualquier otro que no contrarreste el dulce. Sería peor —dijo y dando golpes al suelo con la punta de su bastón pensó en una solución. Tenía que haber alguna manera—. Sé que hay otra forma de acabar con el hechizo. No siempre hay un sólo camino. Preguntaré y buscaré entre mis cosas alguna información que sirva. Tengo mis contactos y ellos podrán decirme si saben de alguna otra manera para acabar con la idiotez que han hecho.

La esperanza surgió en el corazón de los dos chicos que buscaron su ayuda.

—¡Genial, sí! —dijo Ryoga.

—¿Cuánto tardarás? —cuestionó el chico de la trenza.

—Mañana o pasado tendré una respuesta. Esperemos sea positiva.

El muchacho asintió conforme. Un día o dos podría cuidar de Akane y soportar las consecuencias del hechizo.

Shampoo estaba aliviada. Su abuela encontraría la solución a ese problema. Al parecer, esos caramelos eran muy efectivos y no se debía tomar a la ligera. Se preguntó por qué su abuela no le había hablado de eso y cómo no sabía que aún existía aquel fruto del amor disfrazado en forma de golosina.

Mousse logró entender lo que sucedía escuchando con atención. La joven Tendo estaba bajó los efectos de un amor incalculable. ¿Dónde estarían esos famosos caramelos...?

—Una cosa más —Cologne señaló a su yerno y al joven Hibiki con su bastón—: Akane Tendo está enamorada de los dos y por ende si están ambos junto a ella se verá dividida y agotada tanto mental como físicamente, ya que el poder del fruto del amor es incondicional y leal. Habrá una lucha interna dentro de ella que podría consumirla así que tendrán que evitar estar cerca de ella al mismo tiempo.

Ryoga y Ranma se miraron. Ambos estaban muy preocupados, ambos se sentían culpables, ambos querían estar cerca de ella y poder cuidarla.

Pero Ryoga sabía que todo lo sucedido sólo era su culpa, que sus ganas de ganar en el amor lo cegaron, sus deseos egoístas afectaron aquello que aprecia, y no creía justo perjudicarla más, haría lo que sea con tal de mantener bien a Akane y sacarla del encantamiento.

—No habrá problema. Yo me mantendré alejado —dijo enseguida—. Pero estaré cerca y al tanto de cualquier cosa.

Ranma asintió. Lo creía justo.

Cologne dio por terminada la charla y sacó a todos de su despacho.

Shampoo y Mousse pensativos se fueron a ver que era de la clientela y Ranma y Ryoga se dividieron apenas cruzaron las puertas del Neko-Hanten.

Cologne necesitaba pensar y comenzar a mover sus hilos para lograr eliminar aquel hechizo de amor.

Cuando obtuviera lo que quería pediría su moneda de cambio. Esos caramelos estarían en sus manos y ella daría inicio a ese maravilloso poder de nuevo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de autor**: **_Nueva parte pero sin revelar todas las sorpresas. Sé que se preguntan sobre lo que dijo la mujer que le vendió los caramelos a Ryoga. Algo raro sucede si la chica ya siente algo por quien le da la golosina. Pero se revelará más adelante._**

**_L_****_es quiero agradecer los reviews tan lindos que me dejan._**

**_1Andrea11: Eso mismo fue lo que me sucedió al leer el manga. Creo en realidad, que fue un mal manejo de Rumiko con el personaje de Ryoga. Yo lo amo de todas formas jaja y que bueno te haya sorprendido el giro que dieron las cosas. Por un momento me planteé dejar que sólo se enamorara de Ranma pero quería un cambio que logrará desconcertarlos aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia._**

**_TatyGuerrero: Sí lo sé. Mi pobre Ryoga suele ser olvidado. Al igual que tú lo amo. En el anime fue quien ganó mi corazón. Así que ponte en la fila que primero es mío XD Te traje la actualización un día después de tu review. Dime ¿no soy un ángel? Jaja gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí._**

**_Siempre me dan ánimos y me alegra mucho que les guste. La verdad mis fanfics suelen ser cortos y este no se extenderá mucho pero es el más largo hasta ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y siempre son bien recibidas sus opiniones._**

**_Les mando muchos besos y nos leemos pronto :)_**


	6. Candy Girl Parte 6

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte** **6**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Ranma con un suspiro cansino entró a la residencia Tendo.

Las cosas no salieron como él deseaba. Esperaba que la vieja momia tuviera un antídoto, pagar el precio que sea y poder volver a casa para dárselo a Akane rápidamente.

Pero no fue así. Todo se complicaba y a pesar de que le aseguró que daría con una forma para contrarrestar los efectos del caramelo, estaba dudoso. El optimismo parecía abandonarlo.

¿Qué tal si no consigue lo que necesitaban? La flor que da ese maldito fruto del amor está extinta y por lo tanto su antídoto también. ¿Acaso hay otra manera de eliminar el encantamiento? Si Cologne consigue obtenerlo, ¿qué asegura que funcione? Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si no quiere entregarlo? Esa vieja seguro tramaba algo, lo pudo ver. En esos enormes ojos hay el anhelo de un intercambio.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y trató de darse ánimos. No es bueno perder la esperanza. Él es Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial, capaz de enfrentarse a los que sea. De alguna forma daría con la solución. Tenía que confiar, tenía que tener paciencia.

Por suerte los patriarcas de la casa y el viejo libidinoso no estaban. Si ellos se enteraran de que Akane está bajo un hechizo de amor ya estarían planeando otra boda y Akane no le daría una mano para evitarlo.

—¿Ranma? —escuchó la voz de su madre venir desde el comedor.

Ranma se sacó los zapatos en el genkan y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su madre y de seguro Kasumi.

_Los demás no se encuentran pero no puedo descuidarme. Si mamá se entera, creerá que mi deber es corresponder a Akane y hacerme cargo de ese milagroso y repentino amor que esa boba me profesa. Las cosas se harán más difíciles y estoy seguro que llamará a los tres locos que están "entrenando" para organizar una pronta unión de las escuelas. __No. Por ahora, mientras menos personas sepan de esto, mejor. _

—¿Eres tú, hijo?

—Sí, mamá —respondió el joven con una sonrisa forzada entrando al comedor.

Kasumi estaba limpiando la mesa mientras su madre colocaba los vasos y cuencos.

—Que bueno que llegaste —dijo la señora Saotome con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borró enseguida—. ¿Quieres explicar por qué tú y Akane faltaron a clases?

—Ah, es que... —pensó en alguna excusa pero la mirada inquisidora de su madre lo ponía nervioso—. Bueno, es que... nosotros...

—No pueden acumular inasistencias asi como asi, muchachito. Menos tú que ya llevas varias amonestaciones y desaprobados. De no ser por Akane no hubieras pasado de año.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ranma por la falta de tacto y confianza que le tenía.

—No lo regañe, tía Nodoka. Ranma y Akane tuvieron una fuerte discusión y mi hermanita subió muy afectada. Ranma no quiso dejarla sola —justificó Kasumi a ambos jóvenes—. Por cierto, Ranma, ¿pudiste hablar con Akane?

Ranma agradecido por la intervención de la mayor de las Tendo prestó atención a su rostro preocupado.

Cuando entró a la casa persiguiendo a su prometida no le había dicho mucho y seguro estaba intranquila desde ese momento.

—Sí, ya está todo bien.

Las palabras que le dio no parecieron eliminar la preocupación y su madre miró inquieta a Kasumi y luego a su hijo.

—Lo que sucede, hijo, es que Akane no quiere hablar con nosotras y tampoco bajar a almorzar.

—¿Está despierta? —según lo que había dicho la vieja momia Akane estaría muy fatigada; por ello creyó que no despertaría hasta que él volviese.

_Ojalá no haya dicho nada raro. Realmente espero que no se le haya ocurrido abrir la bocota —_pensó nervioso.

Kasumi asintió lentamente. No sabía que su hermanita habia estado durmiendo. Cuando quiso hablar con ella no la dejó pasar y desde afuera de la habitación la escuchó alterada y enérgica pidiendo que la dejaran sola.

Notar en el prometido de su hermana menor ese gesto de alerta la dejaba más intranquila.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Ranma? —preguntó su madre con un tono suave y cuidado—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder el chico—. No se preocupen no es nada grave. Ahora iré a verla y bajaremos enseguida.

Sin permitir que continúen las preguntas salió rumbo a la habitación de Akane.

Una vez en la puerta no se detuvo a llamar.

—¡Akane!

La joven de pelo corto que iba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación como león enjaulado se paró en seco al ver en el umbral a la persona que más anhelaba tener a su lado.

Había llegado por fin. Estaba allí.

—¡Ranma! —dijo alegre y con un par de pasos llegó hasta él. Sus brazos enseguida lo rodearon de la cintura y apretó su mejilla contra el fuerte torso de su prometido. Olía tan bien y su calor la llenaba de paz. Que reconfortante estar en los brazos de quien se ama—. ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste sola. Desperté tan angustiada y no estabas conmigo.

La sangre se concentró en las mejillas del artista marcial y sus manos se crisparon a los costados de su cuerpo. No podía acostumbrarse a esa efusividad y demostraciones de Akane. Sentía el abrazo de su prometida como cadenas que lo dejaban inmóvil y su mente se ponía en blanco cuando era consciente de lo cerca que la tenía, percibía su suave aroma a jazmines y sus pechos apretarse contra él haciéndolo hiperventilar.

Tratando de concentrarse en el mundo real, Ranma atrapó a su prometida de los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Afectado por la cercanía trató de acomodar sus ideas y hablar con seriedad.

—Yo... —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Apropósito, ¿dónde está Ryoga? ¿No vino contigo?

Escuchar el nombre del idiota de Ryoga fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

—Él se fue.

Ranma se alejó para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y evitar que alguien los escuchara.

—Fui a hablar con Cologne, Akane. Ella va a ayudarnos a...

—¿Por qué se fue? ¿A dónde? —lo interrumpió ella sin prestar atención a lo que su prometido quiso decirle.

—No importa a dónde. No está y punto.

—Pero...

Ranma, frustrado emitió un gruñido. No toleraba escucharla preguntar por Ryoga cuando ella sabía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban y lo preocupado que estaba por conseguir ayudarla a volver a la normalidad.

—¡Deja de interrumpir, tonta! Ese cerdo no tiene importancia ahora. ¡Entiende lo grave de tu situación, Akane!

La joven quiso replicar a ese mal modo que el bruto de su prometido tenía para hablarle. Deseó subir la voz y dejarle en claro que no tenía por qué gritarle pero... algo la detuvo. En su garganta se murieron las palabras.

Su hermoso Ranma estaba tan angustiado. Preocupado por ella y celoso por escucharla preguntar por otor chico. Sabía perfectamente que su mal genio saltaba cuando preguntaba por el joven de la bandana. Akane se sintió tan mal por pensar en otro chico cuando su prometido estaba frente a ella rogando por su atención.

Pobrecito.

—Perdón, Ranma. Tienes razón. Soy una desconsiderada. Cuéntame todo, por favor.

El chico de la trenza, que esperaba todo menos esa comprensión, se quedó impresionado. Parpadeó incrédulo ante esa serenidad y aceptación de error. Esa Akane era tan impredecible que lo ofuscaba.

—Por favor, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame que te dijo Cologne —lo invitó Akane cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama, palmeando el espacio a su lado.

—Cla-Claro.

Al menos era fácil hablar con ella ahora. La Akane que Ranma conocía de seguro hubiera comenzado con él una fuerte discusión. Pero no fue así. La terca de su prometida le dio la razón sin dudarlo.

Increíble...

Esos caramelos proporcionan algo positivo después de todo.

Ranma se ubicó al lado de ella en la cama, un poco nervioso por la mirada atenta, emocionada y profunda que le dedicaba. Esa manera de observarlo le hizo recordar los ojos carmines de Shampoo cuando la tenía cerca, al igual que la mirada azul de su amiga Ukyo que siempre le dedicaba a la hora de verlo comer sus okonomiyakis. Eran miradas que trataba de no prestar atención pero sabía que estaban allí. Las únicas que no lo veían de esa forma eran Kodachi y Akane. Kodachi por tener en sus ojos todo el tiempo la locura que caracteriza a los Kuno. Pero Akane... la mirada de su prometida era desafiante en una discusión, temeraria cuando estaba celosa, cálida si estaban solos, sus ojos grandes y castaños tenían tanta transparencia, eran gentiles y brillosos, ingenuos. Con sólo concentrarse en ellos podía saber que le ocurría.

Ahora lo miraba como si de un famoso se tratara. No podía sentirlos verdaderos.

_No durará mucho. Volverás a ser la marimacho que conozco._

Ranma le dijo a Akane todo lo que habían hablado con Cologne. En uno o dos días tendrían noticias, hasta ese entonces, Ranma y Ryoga tenían que tratar de no estar junto a ella al mismo tiempo, así cuidarían mejor de su estado.

Le advirtió sobre el peligro de que su madre se enterara de lo que sucedía y peor aún si Nabiki descubriera todo. Akane debía cuidar su manera de hablarle o todo se complicaría.

La joven no se creía capaz de ocultar ese amor tan grande por Ranma pero lo intentaría todo por él.

—Perfecto —Ranma asintió conforme—. Entonces ahora vamos a bajar al comedor y actuaras como siempre. No digas nada y si te preguntan por qué faltamos a clases les dices que discutimos pero que todo ya esta arreglado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para salir y comenzar a fingir normalidad.

Bajando las escaleras, Akane tomó la mano de su prometido provocandole un sobresalto.

—N-No. Mejor no hagas eso —le dijo alejando sus manos.

La desilusión invadió el corazón de la chica.

Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirse cerca suyo. Cuando despertó el pensamiento más profundo que tuvo fue Ranma. Ansiaba tanto verlo que se sentía ansiosa y asustada, se le oprimía el pecho con sólo decir su nombre en la soledad de su habitación. No quería ver ni escuchar a nadie que no fuera él.

Ahora que volvió y lo tenía tan cerca como deseaba, él la alejaba de esa forma. Le pedía indiferencia frente a los demás, así de fácil, simplemente "apártate de mí".

¿Acaso creía que era sencillo fingir no amarlo? ¿No comprendía que para ella era como el oxígeno que su cuerpo necesitaba?

Sin él podría perder la cabeza.

...

Ryoga pasó por la casa Tendo despues de la hora del almuerzo. Necesitaba su mochila con todas sus cosas. Cuando lo recibió Kasumi lo invitó a pasar y comer algo pero al instante se negó. No quería arriesgarse a que Akane lo viera, ya bien había dicho Cologne: si Ranma y él estaban junto a ella causarían estragos en su pobre corazón y mente.

Y ya suficiente problemas había provocado.

Agradecido por ver sus pertenencias guardadas con cuidado, las tomó y se fue de la residencia Tendo emprendiendo una reflexiva caminata.

Cometió un error. Eso lo tenía bien claro. Sus anhelos por conseguir el amor de Akane lo cegaron y se comportó de una modo deshonesto y mediocre. Las veces que miró con desaprobación a Shampoo y su abuela cuando pretendían hechizar a Ranma para quedarse con él en contra de su voluntad. No lo creía justo pero Ranma era el responsable, un idiota que permitía las tretas de sus prometidas.

Pero Akane...

Akane siempre le brindó su simpatía, jamás lo trató de mal modo y a pesar de que no le correspondía le regalaba sonrisas que llenaban de luz su día.

Se sentía culpable pero era un sentimiento inútil. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, no servía de nada seguir lamentándose. Lo que tenía que hacer era unirse a Ranma para presionar a la vieja Cologne a buscar una cura.

Se sentó en una banca del parque y sacó de su bolsillo la bolsita con los malditos caramelos.

Ranma le había entregado los dulces por si acaso Shampoo o su abuela intentarán quitárselo y usarlo a beneficio de ellas.

Los aceptó sin mucho gusto. Lo que menos quería era ver esas porquerías pero Ranma tenía razón. Un caramelo tan efectivo era un peligro en manos de esas mujeres.

Por ahora estaría atento a las acciones de la anciana Cologne. Iría a consultarle constantemente si había llegado a algo útil. También trataría estar lejos de Akane, era lo mejor, ella sufriría menos y él no causaría más problemas.

Decidido, Ryoga comenzó a armar su tienda de acampar en el parque. Lejos de Akane y los demás pero no tanto como para perderse.

Las cosas se solucionarían, sea como sea obtendrían la manera.

Acomodó sus pertenencias dentro de la tienda y las cajas con todos los dulces que había comprado y que ahora estaban aplastados los tiraría a un basurero.

Tomó entre sus manos caja por caja apilandolas cuando de repente una notita cayó al suelo.

_"Para Akari, con cariño"_

—Akari...

El nombre le sonaba tan triste.

Ella de seguro estaría pensando en él y sólo en él y de haber hecho lo mismo jamás hubiera comprado esos caramelos y mucho menos habría parado en Nerima. Hubiera ido a buscar a la dulce chica fan de los cerdos y juntos pasar una linda tarde.

—Soy un maldito infeliz. No sólo lastimo a Akane sino también a Akari.

Sentía que las quería a ambas por igual pero no era correcto. Tenía que decidirse.

¿Cómo era posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

—Siempre te complicas la existencia —se dijo a si mismo dejando las cajas a un lado y entrando a la tienda. Agotado, se dejó caer sobre la bolsa de dormir.

...

Cologne esperaba que la carta que escribió con premura llegara a destino sin dificultades.

Estaba pensando en ello mientras contaba el dinero en la caja cuando su nieta entró en la cocina y sacó de su delantal varios yenes.

—El Sr Matsuda venir a pagar deuda.

—Oh, perfecto. Ya era tiempo.

La mujer juntó el pago con lo demás y volvió a contar. Sus dedos ágiles pasaban los yenes con rapidez.

Shampoo la observaba sin decir nada pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres, Shampoo?

—¿Abuelita conseguir antídoto para chica violenta? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Su abuela negó con la cabeza.

—Mandé una carta consultando sobre esa flor extinta y su antídoto pero tengo que esperar la respuesta.

—¿Consultando?

Shampoo no creía que hubiera tiempo para consultar. ¿Acaso no estaba todo dicho? Esos caramelos habían funcionado: aquel que los prueba queda irremediablemente enamorado de quien se los regala.

No había más misterios. Lo importante era actuar. Buscar la manera de quitar ese hechizo de la chica Tendo.

Había tanto trabajo en el restaurante que Shampoo no había tenido tiempo de hacer una visita al Dojo Tendo. Quería ver con sus ojos lo que provocaban esos dulces y cuidar de su airen.

Después de Jusenkyo las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Le era cada vez más difícil conseguir algo con Ranma, ni siquiera la comida lograba mantenerlos juntos por mucho tiempo. Su amado iba detrás de la estúpida Akane constantemente, se preocupaba por ella incluso más que antes. Era desesperante verlo de esa forma y no lograr llamar su atención.

Y ahora... Akane estaba enamorada de él, más que antes porque para Shampoo no era ningún secreto que Akane también quería a Ranma. Gracias a ese amor le salvó la vida y estaría agradecida por ello pero permitir que logre acercarse a su airen de una forma más romántica. No, eso jamás. Él seguía siendo suyo.

—Te noto ansiosa —dijo su abuela que cerró la caja registradora y le dio su atención.

—Shampoo estarlo.

La anciana sonrió.

—Tranquila, querida nieta. Me encargaré de solucionar el problema. Para eso necesito saber más sobre el fruto del amor con que fueron hechos los caramelos. Mi conocimiento sobre él es muy escaso.

La joven amazona no podía creer que algo se le escapara a su abuela. Ella lo sabía todo, era tan sabia, siempre podía confiar en su conocimiento.

—Abuelita conseguir antídoto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shampoo esperando una respuesta que la tranquilice.

—No lo sé, Shampoo. Tengo que esperar una respuesta.

Dicho esto se fue sabiendo que había dejado a su nieta más inquieta que antes.

...

En el dojo Tendo las cosas iban calmadas.

El almuerzo no fue gran problema, Akane supo manejar la situación bastante bien.

Y Ranma lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidar de ella, cosa que no fue difícil porque Akane no se despegaba de él ni un minuto.

En ese momento se encontraban en el Dojo. Ranma necesitaba descargar toda esa energía que lo tenía en tensión, sus músculos ansiaban la movilidad. La mejor manera de relajarse sería entrenando.

Le preguntó a Akane si quería practicar con él pero para su sorpresa ella se negó.

—¿Qué harás entonces? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Observarte —respondió Akane con una tierna sonrisa y se fue a sentar a un lado del dojo.

Ranma le gustaba entrenar con Akane porque era divertido. Le encantaba ver su cara enojada y sus ojos llameantes por la impotencia de no poder encestarle un sólo golpe. Ranma la superaba siempre en agilidad y se burlaba de lo lenta que podía llegar a ser. Pero ella jamás se rendía ante él.

Que está vez Akane tan sólo quisiera mirarlo lo extrañó pero no era mala idea, de esa forma también aprendería. Su prometida tenía buen ojo para captar movimientos rápidos y observándolo con detenimiento podría avanzar en el arte. Además, que quisiera apreciar su desenvoltura en el arte le hinchaba el pecho en orgullo.

El joven Saotome comenzó la rutina con unas katas sencillas, ella podía hacerlas perfectamente. No se preocupó en realizar dos veces el movimiento o hacerlo lento. Se movió de un lado a otro efectuando patadas altas seguidas de puños certeros y directos. Sus ojos se entrecerraban captando los movimientos de defensa de un oponente invisible pero de soslayo veía a Akane.

Sentada sobre su rodillas en la duela del dojo abría la boca impresionada, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto entrenar y sus grandes ojos no lo perdian de vista.

Ranma decidió efectuar katas con más dificultad. Contrajo los músculos, marcando los bíceps, tríceps, deltoides y las venas de sus antebrazos. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza y una profunda respiración que contrajo su abdomen liberado sólo al efectuar un golpe de patada alta con su brazo izquierdo extendido en la misma dirección y su otro brazo flexionado a su costado, todo a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

De nuevo buscó la mirada de su prometida y la encontró casi hipnotizada por él. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver en sus ojos la inigualable admiración.

Akane jamás lo miraba así a la hora de entrenar pero le agradaba provocar eso en ella.

Realizó unas katas con un grado más de dificultad, que requerían mucho equilibrio y una serie de golpes potentes que parecían cortar el aire.

Al terminar quedó sudoroso y agitado, acalorado en extremo.

La joven de cortos cabellos se levantó del suelo y tomó una toalla con una botella de agua fresca.

—Fue increíble. Nunca te vi entrenar de esa forma —le dijo ella y Ranma se sintió repentinamente apenado.

A lo mejor se había emocionado un poco, tenía que admitirlo.

—Son nuevos movimientos que tengo que mejorar.

Akane le extendió la botella y Ranma al tomarla sin querer rozaron sus dedos. Un cosquilleo los invadió a ambos en todo el estómago.

—Gra-Gracias, Akane.

—De nada.

La chica lo vio tomar agua con efusividad por el cansancio. Algunas gotas caían por la barbilla de Ranma hasta sus pectorales.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era. Poseía un cuerpo trabajado que la instaba a explorarlo con los ojos, con las manos. Acariciar cada músculo y sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos era lo que más ansiaba en ese momento.

Akane sentía tantas emociones juntas con sólo verlo que la dejaba obnubilada.

Cuando Ranma alejó la boquilla de la botella de sus labios mojados, Akane sintió deseos de besarlo, beber de su boca todo lo que él quisiera darle.

—Ranma... —lo llamó.

—¿Qué?

Akane se colocó frente a él y llevó su mano al rostro de su prometido, alejando su flequillo pasó con su otra mano la toalla por su frente, secando el sudor.

—Te amo, Ranma.

El pulso del muchacho se aceleró con esas palabras.

_No son reales —_se recordó_—. Ella en realidad no quiere decir eso, ella no quiere estar así de cerca conmigo. Ella..._ —su mente parecía apagarse con cada caricia que Akane efectuaba en su rostro secando con la pequeña toalla parte por parte con tanta delicadeza impropia.

Esa marimacho se veía tan bonita en ese momento, tan calmada y vulnerable.

Sintió la mano de Akane tomarlo de la nuca y presionar a la vez que ella se ponía más cerca y en puntas de pie intentaba acercar sus rostros.

Ranma juraba que su corazón sufriría un ataque.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Acaso intentaba besarlo? ¿Akane a él?

Ranma miró su boca de ese tono rosado natural que siempre tenía y cedió al empuje efectuado en su nuca, dejó que ella acercara sus rostros. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus narices se rozaban.

Por todos lo cielos, iba a pasar. Se iban a besar. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centimetros de unirse.

El ojiazul respiraba agitado, nervioso y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que de seguro ella los podría escuchar.

—Besame, mi amor —pidió Akane con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

Pero...

¿Ella quería realmente besarlo? Ranma no podía olvidar que esa pequeña marimacho está bajo los efectos de un caramelo. No debía olvidar que nada de eso era real que Akane en su vida le diría "mi amor".

Quería besarla sí, siempre lo había querido. Muchas veces veía sus labios pequeños y carnosos y se preguntaba cómo sería un beso de Akane.

Pero no era correcto averiguarlo cuando ella no era consciente de lo que hacía. Él experimentó en más de una ocasión la falta de voluntad por causa de un embrujo por parte de sus otras prometidas y los escalofríos que le daban cuando Akane u otra persona le contaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Detestaba ser un muñeco en manos de los demás. Ranma no quería que Akane pasara por eso, que cuando se cure recuerde lo sucedido y se sienta ultrajada, manejada por él, pues no sabía con seguridad si esos deseos eran de ella o de ese maldito dulce.

Ranma ladeó el rostro a último momento. La boca de ella tocó su mejilla.

—Tengo que darme una ducha —dijo eliminando la cercanía con Akane para salir apresurado del dojo sin dejarla decir nada.

Una vez afuera, la brisa fresca lo golpeó haciéndolo parpadear ante la tarde que se iba y la cercana noche.

_Eres un estúpido. ¿Qué estuviste apunto de hacer?_ —se reprochó internamente.

Necesitaba una ducha fría, bien fría.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nota de autor: Bueno, esta vez he tardado más en actualizar pero ha sido un capitulo un poco más largo.**

**No desesperen que pronto sabrán lo que pasa cuando una persona ya está enamorada de quien le da el caramelo *risa malvada***

**De seguro tardaré un poco en actualizar de nuevo y es que me cuesta encontrar ratos libres y en las noches termino muerta. Así que por favor tenganme paciencia.**

**Una vez más les agradezco sus buenos comentarios, me encanta leer sus conjeturas respecto a lo que pasará. Pasó a responder algunos.**

**lucyluok8: Que bueno que te haya gustado y confieso que a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a Ranma. Ese trenzudo lo merece un poco XD ojalá te siga viendo por aquí.**

**Ranma84: Esa Cologne es una bruja, sí jaja y su nieta no se queda atrás. Me da gusto leerte. Gracias por el apoyo y tus lindas palabras.**

**1Andrea11: Lo sé. Cologne querrá algo a cambio claro que sí. Y también tienes razón con respecto a nuestro trenzudo, él no se aprovecharía de la situación. En este capítulo se ha demostrado pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? *Música de suspenso***

**TatyGuerrero: Jaja Me encantó tu descargo hacia la chinita pesadilla. Y vamos a ver como va eso de que Akane ya esta enamorada, la verdad sólo diré que no es nada bonito. Pero toca esperar, trataré de que no sea mucho tiempo. Saludos y gracias por comentar siempre.**

**James Birdsong: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos.**

**Btaisho: Ufff lo sé, esas amazonas siempre buscan la manera de agarrar a mi Ranma. Y los efectos en Akane serán cada vez mayores. Nuestra querida Akane modo sexy a mi también me gusta jajaj**

**Akanita87: ¡Por fin actualicé! Jajaj lo siento, sé que tardé pero se me ha complicado. Y no aseguro que la nueva parte sea pronto pero trataré. Me encanta verte por aquí y que la historia te esté gustando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Y a todos los demás que me leen también les agradezco. Son muy amables y todo lo que quieran decirme será bien recibido mientras sea con respeto. Les mando saludos y que tengan buen inicio de semana :)**

**~****_Alaska~_**


	7. Candy Girl Parte 7

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte ****7**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Definitivamente era un imbécil. El peor de todos, tan estúpido que no podía comprender cómo es que lo amaba.

_¿En realidad lo amas?_ —dijo una vocecilla en su interior—. _Recuerda que estás hechizada. _

No, no. Lo amaba claro que sí, antes de eso ella ya lo había aceptado, nada podía hacer contra lo que sentía y menos cuando al pasar las horas se intensificaba el sentimiento.

Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma.

En ese instante no había nada más importante que él. Aún sentía su calor a su alrededor.

Se reprochaba el pensar en ese idiota cuando él huía de ella, cuando se negaba a darle un beso, ¡un pequeño e inocente beso! ¡Cómo se atrevió a humillarla de esa forma!

Siempre se ha quejado de que no es cariñosa, que no es lo suficientemente femenina para considerarse una chica atractiva, que es bruta y fría, y ahora que se atrevía a dar el primer paso él la rechazaba asi como asi.

_Maldito seas Ranma Saotome._

Su orgullo le dictaba alejarse de él, ignorarlo hasta el punto de frustrarlo pero su corazón se negaba a la idea, le pedía tener comprensión, Ranma con respecto a mujeres es un lerdo.

Decidió hacerle caso a su corazón. Sabía perfectamente que Ranma la amaba, lo sentía cuando sus ojos azules la observaban, sólo tenía que insistir un poco más y tendría a su prometido como tanto deseaba, él era suyo y se lo demostraría a todo el mundo.

Akane entró a la casa cruzándose con Kasumi en el camino.

—Enseguida estará la cena, Akane.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó enseguida ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

Kasumi la miró preocupada. Se la veía ansiosa y molesta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Discutieron de nuevo?

La chica de pelo corto le dio a su hermana una mirada fría, tan dura que dejó helada a su hermana mayor.

—Ranma está en la ducha —dijo Kasumi un tanto temerosa.

Akane asintió y pasó por al lado de ella para subir las escaleras.

—Hey, Akane.

Nabiki bajaba del segundo piso en ese momento con una gran sonrisa.

—Nabiki, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos.

Nabiki Tendo estaba feliz por la buena calificación que ella y sus compañeros obtuvieron en la exposición de la mañana y para festejar fueron a una cafetería a disfrutar de una deliciosa mediatarde que pagó con el dinero que recientemente había ganado en un negocio con Kuno. Por eso, llegó a casa con los ánimos para arriba. Pero por lo que sus ojos astutos captaron, no todos la estaban pasando muy bien. En la pequeña interacción con Akane pudo darse cuenta de que algo extraño le sucedía. El rostro dulce y angelical en ese momento denotaba amargura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó curiosa—. Ya sé, peleaste con mi cuñadito de nuevo. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? —dijo Akane exasperada—. Él y yo estamos perfectamente bien. Ambos nos queremos. Así que dejen de preguntar estupideces. ¡Déjenos en paz!

Nabiki asombrada por el exabrupto levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Tranquila, Akane. No quería que te enojaras. Cálmate.

Akane soltó un bufido y sin decir nada más siguió subiendo los escalones para ir a su habitación.

Que haya explotado de esa manera dejó sorprendida a Nabiki.

Si mal no había escuchado, acababa gritar que ellos se querían...

_¿Lo admitieron? _—pensó asombrada—. _No puede ser. Un día que me ausento y ellos avanzan en su extraña relación._

Necesitaba estar al tanto, si eso era cierto sería información preciada.

Akane tomó el picaporte de su puerta pero no abrió. Esperó pacientemente a que su hermana bajara las escaleras y cuando lo hizo cambió su destino.

Frente al cuarto de baño, Akane abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró rápidamente.

Las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas escondiendo el ofuro y a su prometido. Podía escuchar el delicioso sonido del agua tibia que se producía por los suaves movimientos de Ranma.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y la piel se le erizaba.

Akane se sacó la blusa rosada por encima de la cabeza y tomando la cinturilla de su falda blanca la dejó caer hasta sus pies desnudos. Luego, se deshizo de su ropa interior sin un ápice de duda.

Desnuda por completo sonrió con malicia y caminó hasta las puertas que dividían el baño. Con una mano la deslizó de un lado y pasó con lentitud.

Ranma se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobresaliendo del ofuro por los costados.

Cuando sus oídos percibieron el sonido de la puerta abrió los ojos confundido, advirtiendo la intrusión con espanto.

Akane le mostraba con descaro todo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Ranma se agitó en el agua al intentar sentarse, el corazón se le detuvo de la impresión y se tapó los ojos con un mano mientras la otra apretaba el borde con fuerza—. ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí, Akane?!

La mencionada reía por la reacción de su pobre prometido. Que se tapara los ojos le causaba tanta ternura.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar un momento romántico —respondió con toda naturalidad e inocencia.

Ranma no sabía donde meterse, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y su mente se concentraba en no rememorar la imagen de Akane desnuda.

La escena le recordó aquella vez en que ella irrumpió de la misma forma cuando estuvieron en Jusenkyo y resultó que todo fue un engaño, Kiema utilizó la identidad de Akane para turbarlo y quitarle el arma de Saffron.

Pero esa era Akane, ¿cierto?

—Ranma, por favor, ya me has visto desnuda en más de una ocasión. Es más, nos conocimos de esta forma, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. La primera chica que conocía y fue en el baño, ambos desnudos. Cómo podría olvidar ese hecho.

Pero no por eso aquello era correcto.

Ese maldito caramelo la estaba haciendo cometer locuras.

—A-Akane, por favor... Sal de aquí. Vete.

La joven hizo oídos sordos al pedido y metió un pie dentro del agua.

—¡No! —gritó Ranma al notar sus intenciones—. Vete de aquí, Akane. Te arrepentirás de esto.

—Jamás podría arrepentirme. Es lo que más deseo, estar contigo de esta forma, Ranma.

La temperatura parecía subir y el aire faltar.

Si alguien los descubría... estarían perdidos, no podrían hacer nada para evitar la pronta boda. Y cuando Akane despertara del encantamiento se lo echaría en cara, le recriminaría el no haber impedido toda esa locura.

De repente, unas manos tocaron sus rodillas. Ranma saltó en su sitio y por su brusca reacción el agua se desbordó por los lados del ofuro.

Él se destapó los ojos y utilizó sus manos para sujetar las muñecas de Akane por abajo del agua, apartandolas de él.

—¡Te dije que no! —exclamó mirándola con rabia a los ojos, negado a mirar algo que no fuera su rostro—. Reacciona, Akane. Está no eres tú.

El silencio hizo presencia como un manto pesado.

De nuevo la rechazaba. Escapaba de ella una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces pretendía hacerlo? No tenía piedad, ese maldito imbécil le importaba muy poco lo humillada que podía hacerla sentir.

Furiosa, respiró agitada y con fuerza se soltó del agarre que su prometido ejercía con rudeza.

—¡Bien! ¡Me voy entonces!

Sin pudor se puso de pie en medio del ofuro. Todo el agua bajaba por su piel blanca y tersa en forma de gotas cristalinas que en su camino por cada curva de la joven pasaba con lentitud para seguir hacia abajo en picada.

—Dios... —Ranma demasiado tarde volteó y agachó la cabeza. Sin pretenderlo su cuerpo se estremecía con las imágenes de Akane en todo su esplendor y acalorado se dio cuenta de la excitación que le provocaba. Se quería morir de la vergüenza.

—Descuida, para tu alivio ya me marcho así que deja de poner esa cara de horror —escuchó decir a su tormento y las puertas volvieron a deslizarse cerrándose con fuerza después.

Se arriesgo a levantar la mirada y suspiró aliviado al no verla. Esperó unos cuantos minutos en su lugar, inmóvil, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió y cerró dejando paso al silencio.

Estaba solo, asustado y acalorado.

...

Akane no bajó a cenar con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza. Cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, giraba en la cama de un lado a otro sin parar de pensar en su prometido.

Estaba tan dolida por su rechazo que su corazón se oprimía al pensar que tal vez no la quería tanto como ella creía.

La prueba estaba en lo sucedido en el baño. Akane tomó valentía y se atrevió a evidenciar cuanto lo deseaba, aún no podía creer que lo había hecho y todo por nada. La echó sin consideraciones. Lo peor de todo es que él jamás le hizo algo parecido a Shampoo o Ukyo cuando se metieron con él en la ducha o pretendían dormir a su lado en la misma cama.

¿Por qué a ella sí? ¿Porque no es tan atractiva como Shampoo? ¿Porque no es tan especial como Ukyo?

Estaba cambiando, lo intentaba, quería ser mejor, quería ser amada, deseada y se lo demostraba claramente. Quiso besarlo y él se negó, quiso bañarse con él y no se lo permitió.

¿Qué más debía hacer para que fuera suyo?

Akane tomó un almohadón y lo colocó sobre su cara presionando. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la frustración que sentía, el fuerte sonido amortiguado se repitió dos veces más hasta que su cuerpo se sintió liberado.

Tenia hambre y sueño, estaba agotada y pálida pero nada de eso se comparaba con el sentimiento de tristeza que la invadía por no estar cerca de Ranma.

—Quiero que estes conmigo —susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Quería verlo, por lo menos un instante y tal vez podría sentirse mejor y dormir por fin.

Sí. Iría a verlo un minuto, y luego volvería a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_No vayas..._

—Sólo un minuto.

_¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!_

Akane sacudió la cabeza recibiendo unas puntadas en las sienes.

—Me siento tan mal...

_Intenta descansar.__ ¡Inténtalo!_

_—_No puedo_. _Sin Ranma no estaré tranquila.

Se levantó de la cama ignorando la débil voz en su cabeza que lo único que hacía era perturbarla, y descalsa salió de su cuarto procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Lo primero que vio al deslizar la puerta de la habitación donde Ranma y sus padres dormían, fue a él. Despatarrado en su futon con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, con sus calzoncillos y la fina musculosa blanca con su nombre impreso.

Y casi al lado, yacía su tía Nodoka, durmiendo de forma ordenada y elegante. Sólo la señora Saotome lograba mantener tal solemnidad a la hora de dormir.

De puntillas se acercó hasta el futon de Ranma y despacio se puso en cuclillas.

La débil luz de la luna entrando por la ventana apenas le dejaba vislumbrar el rostro de su prometido pero no hizo falta. Con saber de su presencia cerca de ella le bastaba para sonreír.

¡Por todos los cielos! Estaba loca por él.

Más calmada que minutos antes, se inclinó sobre él y su boca rozó la mejilla del chico.

¿Y si se recostada junto a él? No tendría nada malo, tan sólo dormirían. Sintiéndo su calor y paz descansaría tranquila.

La chica se deslizó hasta estar medio sentada sobre el futon. Su prometido ocupaba casi todo el pequeño espacio así que intento empujarlo para hacerse lugar. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Ranma es tan pesado que no logró moverlo. Entonces, susurró su nombre en el oído hasta que el chico comenzó a despertar, ceñudo y confundido abrió los ojos y cuando se fue acostumbrando a la falta de iluminación distinguió la figura de su prometida a su costado.

—¿Akane?

—Shhh —susurró ella con un dedo sobre sus labios—. No hables fuerte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró también, pero molesto.

Era el colmo. Toda la tarde fue un suplicio para Ranma. Cayó rendido a los brazos de morfeo por la tensión corporal y mental que Akane le estaba provocando.

Y en plena noche también se proponía fastidiarlo.

—No te enojes. No haré nada malo, sólo quería verte —le dijo ella con un tono tímido.

—¿Acaso estas loca? Mi madre esta aquí al lado y si se despierta...

—Si no haces ruido ni se enterará.

Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca femenina, Nodoka Saotome murmuró algo entre sueños y se movió bajó las sábanas para volver a una quietud absoluta.

Ranma y Akane la miraban alarmados y respiraron con libertad cuando la mujer se dejó de mover.

—Vete, Akane. Hablo enserio.

Pero no quería hacerlo. Si se iba no podría dormir.

—Déjame dormir a tu lado, Ranma. No puedo conciliar el sueño si no estoy contigo, llevó horas despierta —le pidió en un susurro.

—Es peligroso. No compliquemos más las cosas. Ve a tu habitación.

—Pero...

—Por favor —zanjó el chico que dejó callada a la joven.

Resignada, asintió con tristeza. Los ojos castaños parpadearon seguido para no dejar caer una sola lagrima.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando su prometido la detuvo del brazo, la miró culpable y susurró una disculpa:

—Lo siento. No quise hablarte así...

Lidiar con Akane bajo los efectos del caramelo le estaba dando trabajo pero no podía dejarla sola. Ella de verdad parecía sufrir la separación entre ellos. No quería verla triste, nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza o corazón era su culpa. Tenía que cuidarla. Tratar de ser comprensivo y menos grosero.

_Tengo que entender. Luego le cobraré todos estos dolores de cabeza_.

—Que duermas conmigo aquí es imposible —le dijo y Akane asintió abatida—. Por eso, espérame en tu habitación que yo iré para allá.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron en la oscuridad y por la emoción de aquella idea se olvidó de cuidar el volumen de su voz.

—¿De verdad?

—Shhhh —le recriminó Ranma su falta de cuidado.

Akane sonrió apenada y advirtió:

—Nabiki está al lado. Su sueño es ligero. ¿Qué tal si nos ecucha?

El chico elevó con suficiencia un lado de su boca.

No se decía el mejor artista marcial por nada. Sus técnicas para escabullirse eran infalibles. Utilizaría la técnica Umisen-ken para ir hasta Akane sin despertar a nadie. Se quedaría haciendo guardia hasta que cayera dormida y entonces volvería a su habitación sin que nadie lo descubriera.

...

Dicho y hecho, Ranma cabeceaba en la silla del escritorio. Se sentía tan cansado que los párpados se le cerraban. Al contrario, su prometida no podía pegar ojo por lo incomoda que la ponía ver la postura de Ranma.

_Tendrá un dolor de cuello terrible._

—Ranma —lo llamó.

—¡Estoy despierto! —exclamó sobresaltado por el despertar abrupto.

—Shhh, Ranma. Harás que Nabiki se despierte —susurró Akane—. Mañana tendrás contracturas.

El chico gruñó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si las tengo será sólo por tu culpa.

—¿Mía? —preguntó ofendida.

—Sí, tuya. Si te durmieras de una vez yo podría... —Ranma se interrumpió con un bostezo— ir a dormir a mi cuarto.

Akane suspiró con pensar. Era cierto pero cuando él le propuso la idea de venir a su cuarto no se imaginó esa situación.

Quiso intentar una vez más convencer a su prometido de meterse en la cama con ella. Así que se hizo a un lado y levantó la sabana con la que se cubría.

—Ven conmigo. Estarás más cómodo.

—Ya te dije que no. Duérmete.

—No puedo si tú estás así.

Ranma rodó los ojos y otro bostezo salió de su boca.

—Por favor, Ranma. No te voy a comer así que no tienes que temer —se burló Akane con una sonrisa.

—¡Bah! ¿Quién te tiene miedo, marimacho?

—Tú.

El chico de la trenza la miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada. No es que tuviera miedo de Akane pero mejor evitar situaciones comprometedoras. Aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el dojo ni en el baño. Su prometida hacia cosas que jamás creyó se atrevería y se sentía atrapado.

Pero en ese momento se la veía bastante calmada y con nada de sueño.

A lo mejor no era tan mala idea. No quería tener dolores corporales, necesitaba estar al cien por cien para cuidar de la boba de Akane y conseguir la cura al hechizo.

No se dormiría, trataría de aguantar el sueño y estar atento a cualquier cosa que la joven pretendiera.

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo si prometes mantenerte quieta.

Akane frunció el ceño molesta pero asintió.

Ranma se acercó a la cama y se metió en ella junto a su prometida. Estaba algo nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el sueño repentinamente dejó de invadirlo.

Pero era un estado favorable, así no se quedaría dormido y podría irse apenas Akane estuviera en el mundo de los sueños.

Uno frente al otro se observaron sin emitir palabra por unos minutos. Con detenimiento apreciaban el rostro del otro sin saber que sus corazones latian al mismo ritmo alocado.

—¿Crees que Cologne ya consiguió el antídoto? —preguntó la joven.

—No lo sé. Espero que sí —respondió Ranma.

Akane mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Quiero que sepas que aunque logremos romper el hechizo yo siempre sentiré este amor tan grande por ti, Ranma.

El joven asintió sin verdadero interés adjudicando esas palabras románticas al caramelo.

—Lo digo de corazón —aseguró ella leyéndole la mente—. Puede que no lo escuches de nuevo por eso quiero que sepas que te amo ahora y siempre, Ranma.

Un sonrojó acudió a las mejillas del muchacho y la miró fijamente.

¿Lo decía enserio?

Y supo que sí cuando esos ojos castaños y gentiles se hicieron presente en la noche. Estaban allí, clavándose en él con tanta melancolía.

Era Akane. La verdadera.

—¿Akane? —preguntó alarmado enderezandose.

—Buenas noches, Ranma

Su prometida cerró los ojos y con un suspiro poco a poco cayó dormida.

Ranma sabía que al otro día no volvería a ver esa mirada, y que sólo la obtendría si acababa con ese embrujo.

...

Al día siguiente, por la mañana temprano en el Neko-Hanten, Cologne junto a su nieta, leyeron con atención la respuesta que tanto esperaban.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Nota de autor: Les traigo la actualización! Ojalá les guste estuve algo dudosa en este capítulo, quería colocar y sacar partes hasta que quedó así, la verdad no estoy tan conforme pero intenté que quedara decente jaja. Disculpen si encuentran errores de ortografía. Y bueno como sirempre quiero darle las gracias por su apoyo y los lindos comentarios que me han dejado._****_Los quiero y saludos. Tengan buen fin de semana ;) _**


	8. Candy Girl Parte 8

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte** **8**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

_"Querida prima, tu carta me ha soprendido. Hace mucho no sabemos nada de ti. Las matriarcas están realmente enfadadas, pero que tengas cerca tuyo un caramelo hecho con el fruto de esa extraña flor extinta significa que no estás perdiendo el tiempo en Japón. ¡Es un milagro que hayas dado con él! He estado buscándolo mucho tiempo y lo único que conseguí fue el antídoto. La manera de acabar con el poder de esa planta es con ella misma. Por eso te mando un frasquito con la esencia amarga de los pétalos. Inyectaselo a la joven y su organismo reaccionará expulsando ambos caramelos. Con una sola dosis bastará. Esperaré ansiosa uno de esos dulces. Es un trato justo, mi querida Cologne._

_P.D: Los efectos secundarios son mínimos si la persona no correspondía a los sentimientos de quien le dio el dulce pero si en realidad estaba ya enamorada tienen que darle el antídoto con urgencia o se desprenderá una obsesión por esa persona que irá en aumento. No te aseguro que haga efecto si ya han pasado varios días"_

Lo sospechaba. Su yerno estaba en grandes problemas si no se daban prisa.

Cologne clavó sus grandes ojos en la pequeña caja negra sobre su cama.

—¿Aquí estar antídoto?

—Así es. Ábrelo, Shampoo.

La chica de pelo largo tomó nerviosa la tapa y la levantó para dejar a la vista un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido azul por debajo de la mitad del recipiente y justo al lado se encontraba una jeringa con dos agujas protegidas.

Era tan poca la cantidad de líquido que Shampoo no creía que alcanzara a acabar con el efecto de ambos dulces en la chica Tendo.

—¿Ser suficiente?

Cologne entornó los ojos al ver la tacañeria de la arpía de su prima.

—Tendremos que administrarlo con minuciosidad.

—Shampoo llamar a airen y chica violenta.

La joven se levantó dispuesta a buscarlos rápidamente pero su abuela la sujetó de la muñeca.

—No tan rápido Shampoo. Dejaremos que ellos vengan a nosotros. En todo caso, son ellos los interesados.

—Pero abuelita leer que ser urgente si chica violenta ya estar enamorada.

Si Akane ya era bastante dañina para su amado Ranma no quería saber lo que sucedería si una obsesión por él ya estaba produciéndose. Temía por la seguridad de su airen.

—Despreocúpate. Mi yerno no es fácil de roer, sabrá manejarlo —dijo Cologne mostrándose convencida aunque en su interior albergaba la duda. Pero no sería ella ni su nieta las que corrieran a buscarlos. Ellos vendrían y traerían consigo esos caramelos tan poderosos—. No tardarán en aparecer. Por lo mientras, tú tienes que ir a hacer entrega de unos pedidos y Mousse me ayudará aquí.

La joven amazona no estaba conforme con la decisión de su abuela pero no insistió. Tenía razón, vendrían pronto. Su airen debe estar deseoso de librarse de una Akane enamorada.

_Y cuando estén ocupados con ella yo me encargaré de quitarles esos caramelos. El antídoto habrá sido utilizado para Akane, y sin él, mi airen me amará eternamente._

...

Ranma rara vez caminaba, rumbo a la escuela, sobre la calle pero los motivos por los cuales sucedía aquella mañana eran claros: Akane iba asida de su brazo muy contenta, mientras que él estaba de los nervios rogando porque ningún loco de Nerima los viera.

—¿Qué te parece si en el recreo almorzamos juntos en el patio? —le preguntó Akane.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro.

Akane cada vez más alegre dio saltitos mientras caminaban. Ranma que la tenía pegada a su brazo sonrió al sentir los tirones infantiles.

Su madre los había vigilado desde el portón del dojo Tendo advirtiéndoles que si se llegaba a enterar de otra inasistencia su hijo tendría que encargarse de limpiar la casa durante una semana antes de ir a clases y su prometida se encencargaria de la cena el mismo periodo de tiempo.

Ranma aterrado porque su prometida fuera a cocinar salió apurado hacia el instituto Furinkan.

Cuando su madre estuvo a larga distancia de ellos, Akane se abrazó a su brazo y no lo había soltado un minuto.

_Si la Akane marimacho se viera de seguro estaría de los pelos _—pensó divertido Ranma.

De pronto una bicicleta enorme cayó sobre el chico dejándolo aplastado contra el suelo y cortando la unión que tenían ambos prometidos.

Akane confundida por verse separada de su Ranma miró con furia a la responsable.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¡Ni hao, Ranma! —saludó la amazona ignorando a la enrabietada de Akane. Apenas los había visto caminar abrazados no pudo resistir sus impulsos y olvidándose de los pedidos se fue contra ellos saltando con su bicicleta sobre su airen.

—Sha-Shampoo, qui-ta-te... —le pidió Ranma adolorido.

La joven de ojos carmín se salió de encima y sonriendo ni siquiera dejó que se levantara, enseguida se lanzó a sus fuertes brazos y aspiró aquel aroma que la enloquecía.

—Shampoo extrañarte, airen.

El ojiazul trató de apartarla pero la fuerza que la chinita efectuaba esa mañana era demasiada.

Aprovechando el momento ella se movió de arriba abajo, restregando todo su cuerpo contra él.

—¡Aléjate de mi prometido! —exclamó la joven Tendo con los ojos llameantes.

Shampoo, al verla molesta, sonrió maliciosa y se apretó aún más contra Ranma. El chico ya no podía respirar de lo fuerte que los brazos de la amazona lo apretaban.

—¡Ranma también ser mi prometido! Shampoo hacer con él lo que quiera.

—Me... estas asfixiando, Sham... poo.

Compadeciendose de él, lo soltó.

Ranma al verse liberado tosió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡Shampoo tener comida para airen!

—No hace falta. Vamos Akane que llegaremos tarde.

Como los dejaran afuera de la clase estaba seguro que el castigo de su madre no cambiaría.

Pero la chica de cortos cabellos no parecía querer cooperar, miraba molesta a su rival.

—Ranma no es tu prometido. Esas reglas estúpidas que tienen las amazonas, aquí, en Japón, no tienen validez. Así que deja de creer que es así.

Ranma y Shampoo se quedaron mudos por las palabras de Akane. Ella jamás salía a reclamar por su prometido, nunca habló con tanta seriedad quitándo valor a los demás compromisos.

La amazona no toleró ese tono altanero y muy erguida sacó pecho y la miró desafiante.

—Equivocarte, chica violenta. Shampoo tener derecho sobre airen en Nerima, China o cualquier lugar.

—La equivocada eres tú. No entiendes que Ranma jamás te querrá como me quiere a mí.

Cada vez más atónito el chico de la trenza maldijo entre dientes y tratando de evitar una pelea entre esas dos y poder llegar a la escuela sin problemas, se acercó.

—Ya dejen de decir estupideces.

—¡No meterte, airen! Chica violenta tenerme harta.

—La que se mete eres tú. ¡Comprende que Ranma nunca se casará contigo!

Los puños de Shampoo se cerraban con más fuerza. Llevaba tiempo aguantando su ira, soportando como su amado airen iba como idiota atrás de esa debilucha, tratando de no perder las esperanzas cuando él la rechazaba incontables veces.

Y ahora esa estúpida, creyéndose con más derecho sobre él por el simple hecho de tener la sobreprotección de Ranma, le hablaba de ese modo.

—¿Creer que Ranma quererte? —Shampoo soltó una risa—. Sólo soportar porque vivir en tu casa. Sólo aguantar porque chica violenta meterse en problemas siempre. Ser tan tonta que creer poder competir contra Shampoo. Shampoo ser mil veces más atractiva.

Ranma fastidiado, se pasó la mano por la cara y resoplando se propuso acabar con ese lío.

—Shampoo, vete, ¿quieres? Ya tengo suficiente problemas para que ahora empiecen ustedes también. Akane esta hechizada no sabe lo que dice.

—¡Claro que sí! —le gritó la mencionada.

—Airen no tener que soportarla.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó el ojiazul y sujetó la mano de la joven Tendo. Podía ver como la furia de Shampoo aumentaba con cada acción de él y se puso alerta ante cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer contra Akane—. Vamos, tonta. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que llegaremos tarde?

Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente.

—Pirmero dile que se aleje de nosotros.

_No puedo creerlo —_pensó aflijido el chico de la trenza.

Ayer no había sido un día fácil, para nada fácil y por lo que veía ese día tampoco sería tranquilo.

Y se hacía tan tarde. A ese paso si no corrían no llegarían a tiempo.

Decidido a acabar con todo esa estupidez se giró hacia Shampoo y a punto de abrir la boca la amazona lo señaló con un dedo amenazante.

—Si airen echar a Shampoo, arrepentirte.

—Shampoo...

—¡No! Si airen lastimar a Shampoo, Shampoo decirle a abuelita que no darle antídoto para chica estúpida.

Ranma al escuchar la confirmación de un antídoto que ya tenían en su poder lo hizo olvidar la discusión y las amenazas de su madre.

—¿Lo tiene? ¿Lo consiguió?

—Ranma no caigas en sus trucos. Sólo te está engañando.

—Shampoo jamás engañar a airen.

Ambos enarcaron las cejas ante la mentira que decía.

—Con algo tan importante —agregó la chinita ofendida.

—Bien, tenemos que comprobarlo —dijo Ranma. Sea mentira o sea verdad iría a ver a la vieja Cologne y si no lo tenía aún, le iba a presionar para que se apresure—. Akane...

Pero la joven Tendo no estaba a su lado. Miró de un lado a otro para encontrarla corriendo hacia la escuela.

De repente, aquella marimacho se proponía llegar temprano. Ranma quería matarla.

—¡Oye, espera, Akane! Maldición...

Rápido salió atrás de su prometida sin mirar atrás.

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Shampoo frustrada desde su lugar.

El chico de la trenza se giro y sin dejar de correr le gritó:

—¡Dile a la vieja Cologne que después de clases iremos a verla para acabar con todo este asunto!

La joven de cabellos morados gruñó enfadada. Esa idiota de Akane había conseguido llevarse a su airen. Ya no podía soportar verlos juntos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dieran el antídoto de una vez por todas para alejarla de su amado Ranma.

...

En el curso ambos prometidos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Alrededor, los alumnos estaban dispersos a la espera de la profesora Hinako.

Ranma, sentado sobre su banco, rodeado por sus amigos, charlaba tranquilo, como lo hacía normalmente, como si nada extraño les sucediera. Y ella tendría que actuar de la misma manera, ese fue el breve acuerdo antes de entrar al aula.

La había alcanzado en el pasillo y la retuvo del brazo. Por un momento creyó que le pediría disculpas por lo sucedido con Shampoo, pues de nuevo Ranma no dejaba en claro que nunca se casaría con la amazona. Pero se equivocó, sólo le advirtió que dentro del curso no actuara empalagosa ni dijera nada comprometedor. Simplemente, que se comportara como siempre. "Sólo un par de horas más", le había dicho, porque a la salida de la escuela irían con la anciana Cologne y pondrían fin al encantamiento.

Eso era lo único que le importaba. No comprendía su empeño en deshacer el hechizo. Al fin y al cabo, esos dulces provocaban en ella lo que tantas veces él le reclamaba: un trato más cariñoso y femenino.

Allí estaba, entregada a Ranma en cuerpo y alma, ansiando consolidar el compromiso, deseando avanzar. El caramelo la ayudó a desinhibirse y revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero al parecer a ese idiota no le importaba.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y bajó la mirada dolida.

—¿Qué pasa Akane? —preguntó Yuka que la veía bastante angustiada.

—Nada —dijo con una sonrisa forzada que su amiga no creyó.

—De seguro otra discusión con Ranma, ¿cierto? —habló Sayuri con cierta diversión en la voz. Ya quería escuchar el nuevo chisme que la parejita protagonizaba.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —se interesó Yuka.

Akane clavó una fiera mirada en la nuca de su prometido que este pudo percibir al instante, pues volteó en su dirección. Akane ladeó el rostro con el mentón alzado apenas sus miradas se encontraron.

—Nada. Eso es lo que ese tonto hace: nada.

…

Cuando terminaron las clases los jóvenes prometidos salieron del instituto, uno más apurado que el otro.

—Date prisa, Akane —le dijo el chico de la trenza con cierta molestia. Parecía como si no le interesara librarse de aquellos dulces, como si olvidara su estado y eso lo irritaba. Ayer la tuvo pegada todo el día pero hoy sólo quería complicarle las cosas.

Con un bufido se adelantó a la joven malhumorada y cerca de la salida los gritos de Hiroshi y Daisuke los detuvieron.

Ellos llevaban unas cuerdas gruesas y unos costales con las pelotas de vóleibol utilizados en la hora anterior por los de primero.

—¡Ayúdanos con esto, Ranma!

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. La vez que quería apurarse todo se le ponía en contra.

Sin embargo, él siempre estaba para darle una mano a quien fuese.

—Akane, espérame en la salida yo los ayudo con eso y nos vamos para el Neko-Hanten.

La muchacha quiso negarse y mirarlo con hostilidad pero su corazón se enterneció al verlo tan predispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos que sólo pudo asentir mirándolo con admiración, hecho que su prometido pudo advertir y con una leve sonrisa retornó al edificio.

La joven avanzó fuera del instituto Furinkan y se apoyó en la pared.

El sol de la tarde se iba ocultando con lentitud coloreando el cielo de suaves tonos naranjas que la hicieron suspirar.

Algunas alumnas pasaban por su lado y la saludaban con una sonrisa que Akane correspondió con amabilidad.

Poco a poco todos los estudiantes desaparecían, unos en grupo se marchaban, otros en solitario y algunos se ponían en pareja y de la mano partían bajo el hermoso cielo.

Ella no quería ir a ver a esas mujeres chinas, lo único que quería era disfrutar de la tarde con el amor de su vida.

Decepcionada, bajó la cabeza observando sus pies que se balanceaban de atrás a adelante.

—Disculpen… ¿no saben dónde se encuentra el restaurante Neko-Hanten?

De repente, aquella voz masculina la hizo levantar la mirada, reconociendo de quien se trataba lo encontró a unos metros de ella.

Ryoga con una remera mangas cortas amarilla y su típica bandana alrededor de su pelo oscuro, se rascaba la sien con vergüenza mientras preguntaba indicaciones a una pareja de estudiantes.

—¡Ryoga! —se escuchó gritar sin darse cuenta. Un impulso la hizo moverse en dirección al chico del colmillo.

Ryoga la oyó fuerte y claro. Con un gesto de sorpresa la vio acercarse.

La pareja repentinamente olvidada por el chico, marcharon para continuar con su caminata.

A la joven se le escapó el aliento cuando los rayos naranjas de ese suave sol impactaron contra la silueta de un estático Ryoga y la sombra se proyectaba imponente sobre el suelo. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Nada ni nadie tuvo lugar en ese encuentro. Los ojos castaños sólo querían y podían apreciar la belleza de ese chico desorientado.

—Akane…

Ella se detuvo frente a él y le mostró una linda sonrisa.

—Hola, Ryoga ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste sin decir nada —dijo.

_No fue tanto tiempo_ —quiso decirle él—. _Si tan sólo ayer al mediodía me separe de ti._

—Estuve con unos problemas —dijo en su lugar con una sonrisa apenada que la hizo reír.

Verla allí fue toda una sorpresa. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Akane, los remordimientos volvían y no quería fastidiar más la situación. Después de todo, estar lejos de ella era para ayudarla. Si Ranma y él…

Parpadeó cuando se percató de la ausencia de Ranma. Sólo Akane se encontraba fuera del instituto.

—¿Estas sola? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Recién terminan las clases y estaba por ir a mi casa.

—Ah, bueno… yo también ya tengo que…

Akane estiró el brazo y sujetó la mano de Ryoga. El chico dio un respingo pero no se apartó.

—Vamos a pasear, Ryoga. El día está tan lindo.

¿A pasear? No, no era el momento de pasear, se dijo Ryoga internamente. Llevaba desde la mañana buscando el restaurante de la anciana Cologne. Su mala orientación lo llevó cinco veces por el instituto Furinkan. Era tan frustrante. Necesitaba saber si lograron llegar con el antídoto, qué sucedía, presionar para que se apresuraran, buscar la forma de ayudar.

Necesitaba remediar su error.

Pero la vida lo odiaba. No sólo no había dado con su objetivo sino que en el camino se cruza con Akane, la víctima de su estupidez. Y se veía tan linda, sus ojos grandes brillaban más que de costumbre, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la cercanía que tenían, su mano tibia junto a la suya como miles de veces soñó, y sin embargo, nada de eso podía disfrutarlo, porque no es a voluntad esa mirada enamorada que ella le regala.

—No, Akane —se negó a la invitación. No era correcto disfrutar del cariño de la joven.

Akane reflejó en su mirada la decepción pero no se rindió. Tiró suavemente de las manos unidas con una sonrisa tímida.

—Por favor, Ryoga. Quiero estar contigo. Necesitamos hablar. Parece que verme a los ojos te incomoda.

—¡No! Lo que sucede es que… yo… no merezco estar a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron. Él merecía todo de ella.

—No digas tonterías. Anda, ven conmigo. Después podemos ir los dos al Neko-Hanten.

El muchacho estaba dudoso. Una parte de él quería aceptar y la otra salir de allí y continuar con su búsqueda tal vez hasta medianoche. Porque por como iba la situación, hoy no era su día de suerte.

A lo mejor ser guiado por Akane después de ese paseo era lo más conveniente. De paso ella también estaría al tanto sobre los avances para contrarrestar los efectos del caramelo.

—Bueno…

—¡Que bien! —lo cortó Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y feliz lo jaló de la mano para comenzar con la caminata bajo el cielo romántico de Nerima.

…

En el parque, frente a la fuente, Ryoga y Akane se sentaron en una banca de madera pintada de blanco. Ambos comían de los algodones de azúcar que un hombre mayor les vendió al pasar frente a ellos.

"Para endulzar su día, jovencitos", les había dicho con una sonrisa amistosa y guiñándole un ojo a Ryoga se fue del parque.

Akane le contó su día en la escuela mientras que Ryoga la miraba con atención sintiendo el rostro rojo con sólo ver sus gestos tan espontáneos y dulces.

—Si me sigues mirando así, harás que me ponga como un tomate —le dijo ella con una risa cantarina.

—Lo-Lo siento, es que…

—No importa. Me gusta que lo hagas, aunque no estés escuchando ni una palabra de lo que te digo —él estaba por mentir y asegurar que claro que la había escuchado pero Akane volvió a hablar—. Tampoco me molesta eso, Ryoga. Es difícil prestar atención cuando se tiene a la persona que te gusta tan cerca, lo sé, porque provocas lo mismo en mí. De estar atento te hubieras dado cuenta que me confundí varias veces.

Escucharla decir esas cosas lo hicieron suspirar con pesar. Abatido, dejó de mirarla.

—No digas esas cosas, Akane. No son reales. Que te sientas así es sólo por culpa de ese caramelo que te di —cerrando los ojos con impotencia y apretando los puños con rabia, Ryoga se volteó hacia ella y clavando su mirada le hablo fuerte—. ¡Te pido perdón, Akane! Me arrepiento del mal que te he hecho. Pero yo haré lo imposible por remendar mi error, te aseguro que volverás a pensar y sentir por ti misma y si no quieres verme nunca más… yo… ¡yo lo entenderé!

Afligida por la angustia que veía en su amigo, su compañero, el chico tímido que siempre la hizo sonreír, que jamás la trató de mal modo, el chico que sentía amaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos se posaron en la ancha espalda y pegó su cuerpo a él, dejándolo paralizado con las manos aferradas a los costados de su vestido.

—Por favor, ya basta Ryoga —le dijo bajito en el oído—. No tienes que pedirme perdón. Gracias a ti me siento libre de expresar mis sentimientos.

—No… —susurró él.

—Sí, es la verdad. Tu me quieres Ryoga, me elegirías por sobre cualquiera, tu amor por mí es tan grande que desesperado buscaste la manera de que te correspondiera. Y has logrado abrirme los ojos —Akane acarició la nuca del chico y le dio un beso en el cuello que lo estremeció por completo—. Yo siempre he sufrido por el trato que Ranma y yo tenemos, él jamás me amaría de la manera en que tú lo haces, nunca me ha elegido por sobre las demás prometidas.

Ryoga escuchaba cada palabra y sin poder evitarlo sus manos se aflojaron para pasar con suavidad por la cintura de ella. Su aroma a jazmines lo tenía loco, jamás estuvo así de cerca en su forma humana, jamás ella lo miró como algo más que su amigo o mascota, vivió su amor por ella en secreto, incapaz de revelar los sentimientos que con sólo una sonrisa le despertaban porque no quería sufrir su rechazo.

—Tú no me amas, Akane —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. Eso que crees sentir es por culpa de los caramelos.

—Entonces me alegro de que esos caramelos me hagan sentir esto tan bonito que siento por ti. Tú me tratas con amor y respeto, Ryoga y yo estaba tan ciega que no me di cuenta de eso. Ahora que puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos podemos ser felices. Juntos ya nadie nos separará.

_Cuanto me gustaría que fueran verdaderos tus sentimientos, Akane. Sería el hombre más feliz._

—Tenemos que irnos —le recordó Ryoga sin responder a las declaraciones de ella—. La anciana Cologne nos ayudará a acabar con esto.

Akane deshizo el abrazo pero con una voz firme le preguntó:

—¿Me amas?

El chico parpadeó ante el gesto serio que ella adoptó.

—Dime, Ryoga. Me amas, ¿cierto?

—Yo…

—Sólo dime sí o no —lo interrumpió con rotundidad.

—S-sí, pero…

—Eso me basta —dijo ella formando una lenta sonrisa que lejos estaba de ser inocente y tierna como las anteriores. Su gesto era de suficiencia y tan filosa que asustaba—. Que bueno que lo admitas, cariño.

Ryoga observándola se dio cuenta que ya no lo miraba a él sino a alguien atrás suyo. Con un mal presentimiento, se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

No esperaba encontrar frente a sus ojos a Akari, con los ojos llorosos y una mano en el pecho.

—Yo ya… me voy… no se preocupen.

Su voz fue tan débil que a Ryoga se le oprimió el corazón. Hace mucho que no la veía y el encuentro resultó ser en el peor momento.

Se maldijo internamente.

—Akari —la nombró y se puso de pie enseguida pero ella no quiso escucharlo ni verlo un segundo más. Salió corriendo con la primera lágrima resbalando por su suave rostro—. ¡Espera, Akari!

—Déjala irse.

Ryoga se giró para ver Akane de lo más tranquila, sin remordimientos.

—Sabías que estaba allí —afirmó el chico de la bandana sorprendido—. Lo sabías.

—Es mejor que se entere de una vez que nos amamos, Ryoga —le confirmó con cinismo.

No podía creer que Akane hubiera permitido que Akari escuchara algo así. La Akane que conocía jamás sería tan fría con los sentimientos de los demás. Acababan de lastimar a una joven que nunca sería capaz de herir a nadie, que era tan sincera y dulce.

Akari, que lo aceptaba sin importar qué.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —le cuestionó sin poder comprender.

—Hazte cargo de lo que sientes, Ryoga.

Su voz ya no tenía la suavidad que minutos antes. Lo retaba con la mirada y su semblante indiferente le resultó desconocido.

Tenía razón. La indecisión le estaba pasando factura. Sus estupideces lo hicieron lastimar a Akari y perjudicar a Akane.

Todo lo estaba haciendo mal. Quería golpearse contra un árbol y despertar de aquella desgracia.

Pero primero iría por Akari, le explicaría, ella merecía una explicación.

Decidido quiso ir tras ella.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Me dejaras para ir corriendo por Akari? —preguntó la chica levantándose de la banca con un gesto de incredulidad—. Acabas de decir que me amas y vas tras ella.

En ese momento lo entendió, su corazón lo único que anhelaba era ir por Akari. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolió ver su pequeño rostro sumergido en la pena.

Sí, quería ir por ella, porque al verla se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era y no deseaba perderla.

—Ryoga…

—Lo siento, Akane —habló con firmeza—. Sólo soy un imbécil que no sabe que rumbo seguir. Un despistado que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Pero arreglaré todo.

Entonces avanzó en la misma dirección por la que corrió la chica fan de los cerdos.

Fue por quien realmente amaba.

Akane, conmocionada por verlo marcharse atrás de otra se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

¿Había elegido a Akari?

No tuvo tiempo de analizar el hecho cuando su instinto de peligro se activó y con sus reflejos apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de una joven con una mirada desafiante y preparada para una pelea.

—Shampoo no permitir que pase un día más de esto —le informó sosteniendo en una mano una inyección con una aguja temeraria, lista para clavarla en la chica Tendo.

_Continuará__… _

* * *

**Nota de autor:****_Uff este si ha sido más largo. Aquí les traigo la actualización! Ya falta poco para el final de esta historia._****_Se que he tardado pero estos días los he tenido muy ocupados. Les agradezco aún pasarse por aquí para leerme._**

**_Paso a responder los lindos reviews:_**

**Grace**: **_Deseo cumplido. Te traigo la actualización un día después jajaja espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario. _**

**1Andrea11**: **_Tienes razón. Akanita nunca se da cuenta de que trae loquito a su prometido jaja que bueno verte por acá de nuevo y gracias por todos tus lindos reviews. Besos! _**

**Ranma84**: **_Tardé un poco pero traigo la continuación por fin! Espero que alguna de las dudas sean aclaradas con esta parte, ya estamos cerca del final. Gracias por tu apoyo desde el inicio de la historia 3_**

**kariiim**: **_Aquí traje una parte más larguita jajaj pero me ha costado terminarla por falta de tiempo así que agradezco la paciencia que me tienen. Ojalá te guste y me alegra verte por aquí._**

**_Y a todos los demás que siguen la historia también les agradezco. Y espero continúen conmigo hasta el final. Les deseo linda semana y hasta la próxima :) _**


	9. Candy Girl Parte 9

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte ****9**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Ranma corría por los tejados de Nerima mirando de un lado al otro, esperando dar con una obcecada, marimacho de uniforme con la capacidad de sacarlo de quisio en segundos. Y cuando la encontrara le iba a reclamar por haberse ido sola a quien sabe dónde.

Ya estaba de mal humor porque los chicos lo atraparon para hacer el trabajo pesado en el gimnasio: levantó los cajones de madera para salto, las colchonetas, los sacos de pelota que aún quedaban allí, retrasando su libertad.

No siendo suficiente fastidio, al salir se encuentra con la ausencia de Akane, a la que le dijo que lo esperara para encaminarse juntos al Neko-Hanten y comprobar si el antídoto lo tenía esa vieja momia como dijo su nieta o si todo era una mentira del momento.

Realmente creyó que lo esperaría, porque… ella está enamorada de él, ¿no? El día anterior se le pegó como chicle, incluso quiso besarlo, meterse a la ducha con él y finalmente consiguió que durmieran juntos. Eso era estar mucho más cercanos que nunca.

Entonces, ¡¿por qué diablos se fue?!

Y además de todo eso, la vida no quería darle un respiro, pues unos pasos lejos de la escuela y Shampoo hizo presencia. Efusiva iba en su busca. Le dio uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes e insistió como una niña que salieran a pasear. Ranma, bastante hastiado por la desaparición de la boba de Akane, no quería escuchar a nadie, así que sin dejar que Shampoo hablara le ordenó dejarlo en paz por esa tarde, que no era momento para tonterías y que si tanto deseaba salir fuera acompañada del idiota de Mousse.

A lo mejor fue demasiado duro, porque a la chica se le aguaron los ojos. Ranma que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos por su causa estaba a punto de disculparse pero Shampoo lo fulminó con la mirada y le dejó en claro que pagaría las consecuencias de su desprecio.

Temió que cumpliera su amenaza de más temprano y que se quedarán sin la solución al hechizo de Akane o que incluso se convirtiera en gato y lo correteara por toda Nerima dificultando su búsqueda. Pero ella sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue en su bicicleta pedaleando a todo dar.

_Sí, a lo mejor me excedí demasiado con mis gritos _—pensó el muchacho mientras pasaba por el parque.

Rendido, pensaba ir al Dojo Tendo. Mañana tal vez las cosas irían más a su favor.

Con la decisión tomada se encaminó a la casa cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento brusco. Se giró y entrecerrando los ojos vislumbró cerca de la fuente del parque a dos chicas en una pelea.

Una de ellas, la que tanto buscaba.

Apresurado fue hacia esa dirección justo en el momento en que Shampoo estaba por clavar algo en la pierna de una Akane sentada en el suelo por un traspié.

Justo a tiempo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Akane y la elevó junto con él en un salto, alejándose de la amazona.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —exclamó el chico.

—Suéltame, Ranma. Le daré a Shampoo su merecido.

—Chica violenta no poder tocar un pelo de Shampoo —dispuesta a no perder, Shampoo atacó nuevamente pero fue esquivada por Ranma que aún sostenía a Akane en sus brazos. Tanta protección ya la tenía harta—. ¡Agh! ¡Ranma no meterse en esto!

—¡Déjame, Ranma! —exclamó Akane sintiéndose impotente por no poder defenderse de la chica ni liberarse de él—. ¡Basta!

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes contra ella, Akane! —le gritó con rabia. Ella estaba por replicar pero la cortó con otra potente sentencia—. ¡Y no voy a dejar que Shampoo te haga daño!

—¿Hacerle daño? —preguntó Shampoo con sorna—. Lo que tener aquí —agitó la inyección— ser antídoto para acabar con el embrujo.

Ranma ante aquella noticia aflojó un poco los brazos sin darse cuenta, pero Akane ya no quiso alejarse de él, veía en sus ojos como esa información le interesó y no iba a permitir que se pusiera de lado de Shampoo.

—¿Ese es el antídoto?

—Así ser, airen. Shampoo sólo querer ayudar a Akane pero ella negarse a cooperar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —aseveró la mencionada—. ¡No voy a permitir que me toques y menos aún que quieras clavarme semejante aguja!

Ranma la miró y con una voz más calmada le dijo:

—¿No escuchaste? Esa inyección acabará con los efectos del caramelo.

—¿Cómo puedes creerle? Esas mujeres lo único que quieren es separarnos. Matarme con la estúpida idea de que así te casarás con ella.

—¿Qué dices, chica violenta? Si Shampoo querer matarte no necesitar nada más que las manos.

Antes de que una nueva discusión diera lugar, Ranma soltó a Akane y se puso en medio de las dos. Su cabeza le decía que esa inyección acabaría con el hechizo de Akane. Cologne, a pesar de ser una vieja convenenciera, egoísta y mentirosa, no faltaba a su palabra. Luchó varias veces contra ella para conseguir que lo dejara en paz y ella aceptó la derrota, intentándolo de nuevo en otra oportunidad.

Había quedado en un trato. Sabía que la anciana querría algo a cambio de ese antídoto pero si Shampoo les había traído en sus manos aquello tan importante para volver a Akane a la normalidad, mejor. Si resultaba ser una trampa como Akane decía, y esa inyección sólo empeoraba el estado de su prometida, entonces las haría pagar su acción, no importaba si eran mujeres, no tendría consideración. Akane dio una vez su vida por él y estaba dispuesto a cuidarla contra quien sea y como fuera. Ahora más que nunca.

—Akane, debemos actuar rápido, no puedes seguir teniendo esos malditos caramelos dentro de tu cuerpo un minuto más.

—¿Quieres que me hunda eso en la piel? ¿Estas loco? —molesta negó en respuesta—. No dejaré que esas mujeres me hagan daño.

—No seas idiota. ¿Acaso crees que yo lo permitiría?

—Entonces vamos a casa. Quiero que estemos lejos de ellas.

—Vaya… chica violenta ser muy descarada —dijo Shampoo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes—. Hace rato estar muy cómoda aquí, abrazada a Ryoga.

El ojiazul parpadeó impactado por lo que Shampoo soltó.

_¿Con Ryoga? ¿Akane estuvo con Ryoga?_

Miró a Akane para ver algún indicio de que aquello era una mentira pero su prometida estaba neutra. Por primera vez, Ranma no pude leer nada en su rostro. Y notar eso lo llenó de rabia, porque si no negó lo que dijo Shampoo entonces… Akane se encontró con ese idiota y se fue con él. Por eso no lo esperó. Habían quedado en que él se alejaría de ella, que no metería sus narices de nuevo pero no cumplió. Ese cerdo fue a buscarla y ella como tonta por esos malditos dulces se fue con él hasta el parque. Felices los dos mientras él como un estúpido se preocupaba por dar con ella, ignorando lo que Shampoo quisiera decirle, gritándole para que lo dejara en paz y poder ir con Akane.

_Mientras que ella aquí abrazada con el cerdo ese _—se dijo internamente conteniendo la rabia a duras penas.

—Estabas con Ryoga —siseó el chico de la trenza, empuñando las manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Si se abrazaron… ¿qué más pudieron hacer? Akane bajo los efectos de los caramelos no era la misma. Era muy cariñosa, con una voz y sonrisas tiernas que buscaba manipularte, demasiado insistente y atrevida.

¡Por Kami! Si se presentó desnuda ante él sin ningún reparo.

Con el fácil de Ryoga no tendría problemas en convencerlo de hacer cualquier barbaridad. Ese cerdo no habrá dudado en corresponder a sus acciones, aceptar sus demandas, aprovecharse de ella y disfrutarlo.

Miles de imágenes de Ryoga abrazado a una ruborizada Akane se presentaron en su cabeza.

Ryoga estrechándola contra él, Ryoga acariciándole, Ryoga besándola...

Quería vómitar.

—No pienses cosas raras, Ranma. Sólo estábamos hablando.

—¿Tan cariñosos? —atacó con una sonrisa la amazona.

—Cállate, Shampoo —gruñó la joven Tendo y dirigiéndose a su prometido le habló con una suave voz—. No hicimos nada malo, Ranma.

Furioso por recibir explicaciones que sabían a mentira, levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada azulada en ella.

—¡A mi no me importa lo que ese cerdo y tú hagan! ¡Si quieres ir de chica fácil con él, perfecto!

Recibiendo aquel insulto como una puñalada Akane dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero no se amedrantó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! Eres un maldito imbécil, Ranma Saotome.

—¡Y tú una estúpida, pechos planos!

—¡Si estas celoso…!

—¡¿Quién podría estar celoso de ti?!

—¡Tú obviamente!

Tan enfrascados estaban en su embravecida discusión que se olvidaron de Shampoo, se olvidaron de los caramelos y cualquier cosa aparte de los celos y la furia que los consumía.

Shampoo, al verse dejada de lado, se preparó para dar el golpe mientras ellos seguían distraídos. Ya no quería esperar más. Iría rápida y silenciosa hasta Akane y le pondría la inyección donde fuera hasta que el líquido entrara por completo en ella. Sin eso, cuando su airen estuviera bajo los efectos del caramelo, se casarían por fin.

Estaba por avanzar cuando una voz se alzó en el lugar deteniendo la discusión y su plan.

—¡No te muevas, Shampoo!

Era Cologne. Desde la rama de un árbol se presentaba con una mirada severa dirigida a su nieta.

—No puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido. Te dije bien claro que no tocaras el antídoto.

—Abuelita…

La joven amazona se quedó muda por el fulgor de decepción y enojo en su abuela.

—¡Vieja senil! —exclamó Ranma levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. Ese es el antídoto. Lo conseguiste. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

La anciana soltó una estruendosa risa.

—Ustedes no han ido a preguntar, querido yerno. Y son los interesados, ¿no?

—No es cierto —habló Akane—. Si haces esto es porque te interesa conseguir algo a cambio. De esa manera rastrera se manejan ustedes las amazonas ¡Habla ya!

Cologne quedó asombrada por aquella ofensa y voz de mando por parte de la que menos esperaba algún día recibir semejante insulto.

Esa mirada fría que le dedicaba y su voz firme la hizo verla distinta.

Esos ojos ingenuos fueron intercambiados por una mirada soberbia y filosa.

Sí. Esa ya no era Akane. Poco a poco iba perdiendo voluntad. Los caramelos la hacían actuar de manera posesiva e iracunda con quien fuera que se interpusiera entre su amor y ella. Por un momento se preguntó si llegados a ese punto de cambio, ¿el antídoto surtirá efecto?

—Tienes razón. Obtener ese líquido me ha costado caro. Tuve que prometer un intercambio. Es decir, ustedes me dan los dos caramelos que les quedan y yo les entrego el antídoto. Muy simple, ¿cierto? —otra fuerte risa—. Pero mi nieta al parecer no entendió mis planes y vino acá a regalar algo tan importante.

Shampoo avergonzada por desobedecer a su abuela agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

Cologne miró a Ranma y extendió una mano.

—Anda, hijo en ley, dame los caramelos y asunto arreglado.

Akane temerosa de que entre los tres la obligarán a colocarse la inyección retrocedió dos pasos.

—No los tengo —dijo Ranma.

Cologne frunció el ceño dudando de aquella confesión. Shampoo levantó la cabeza ante la noticia mientras que Akane se detuvo en su lugar.

—No te creo, hijo en ley.

—Es la verdad. Los tiene Ryoga. Él es el dueño de esas cosas.

La anciana quiso gruñir de rabia porque podía ver que el muchacho decía la verdad.

—Bien, entonces cuando el joven Hibiki este presente hacemos el intercambio.

Deseosa de acabar con el hechizo, Shampoo espetó:

—Akane saber donde estar. Él estar con ella minutos antes.

La atención se puso sobre la joven pero sin inmutarse tan solo respondió:

—Te equivocas. No lo sé.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma con cierta incredulidad. No quería admitirlo pero aún le hervía la sangre por pensarlos juntos y haciendo quien sabe qué. ¿Realmente Akane no sabía de él?

—Digo la verdad, Ranma. De repente se fue y no se a dónde. Además, con lo despistado que es dudo que aparezca pronto así que hoy será inútil seguir hablando de esto.

—Tienes razón —dijo la anciana—. Cuando tengan los caramelos les daremos el antídoto, antes de eso nada. Vamos Shampoo.

La chica de pelo largo dudo unos instantes que hacer. Si fuera por ella ya acabaría con el encantamiento de Akane pero era cierto, sin un intercambio seria un accionar estúpido. Shampoo también ansiaba esos caramelos.

Asintiendo, siguió a su abuela saltando por entre las ramas gruesas de los árboles, con la inyección en mano.

—Por fin se fueron, vamos a casa Ranma.

Con tranquilidad la chica Tendo caminó hasta la banca y recogió su maletín lista para irse pero se quedó quieta cuando vio que Ranma no se movía un centímetro de donde estaba.

—Hey, apúrate —dijo con calma pero él ni la miró. Comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Ranma?

—Iremos a buscar a Ryoga. Vamos a ir ahora y cuando demos con él no quiero quejidos ni caprichos, iremos directamente al Neko-Hanten para que te coloques el antídoto.

Akane no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El tema la tenía agobiada, quería dejar de escuchar la palabra "antídoto" estaba harta de toda esa situación.

—¿Qué dices? Ranma, ya es muy tarde…

—No importa. Buscaremos hasta la hora que sea.

Era impresionante la determinación con la que hablaba. Esta vez no pensaba escucharla, ella era la afectada y su prometido no aceptaba su negativa.

—No iremos, yo no…

—¡Basta, Akane! —gritó Ranma haciéndola saltar en su lugar. La mirada que le dio era tan dura y severa que temió no poder convencerlo—. Estoy cansado, harto de todo esto. Estos días has estado insoportable, no tolero la forma en la que te comportas. Tan caprichosa y más obstinada que nunca, por eso quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma y no voy a esperar un día más.

—¡Esto es lo que querías, Ranma! —explotó también Akane. Señalándose volvió a hablar con rotundidad—. Soy lo que siempre me has criticado no ser. Te digo mis sentimientos, soy cariñosa contigo, estoy pendiente de ti, trato de ser más femenina, más comprensiva, mejorar nuestra relación, que formalicemos todo de una vez. Te quiero junto a mi de la mejor manera. ¡Pero nada te basta!

Escuchar aquello, dejaba a Ranma tildado. Si era cierto, le crítico no ser todo aquello pero eso no tenía importancia realmente, jamás creía todo lo que decía y pensaba que ella ya sabía eso. Nunca hacía caso a sus reclamos, pensó que de verdad Akane no creía una sola palabra.

Todo eso era su culpa. Lo podía ver claramente. Siempre se ha quejado de la forma de ser de Akane, por creerla fuerte, capaz de soportar todo, y ahora lo único que deseaba es que volviera a ser la misma. Extrañaba esa Akane marimacho y orgullosa, gentil y cálida sin ser asfixiante.

Diablos, que estúpido era.

—Esas tonterías no me importan Akane. Yo…

—¿No? Entonces por qué las dices. Las hiciste entrar en mi cabeza, Ranma. No tienes idea de lo hiriente que puedes ser. Todos las noche me propongo ser mejor al otro día, cambiar un poco, porque te amo. Pero no puedo, luchar contra mí es agotador —el cuerpo de Akane temblaba con cada descarga de las cosas guardadas tan dentro suyo. Tenía ganas de llorar, le picaban los ojos, quería echarse al piso y llorar todo lo que pudiera pero algo lo impedía, algo la quería obligar a mantenerse firme y entera aunque ya se estuviera derrumbando. Realmente acabar con todo aquello sería un alivio para su cuerpo y mente confundida, pero dentro suyo una batalla tenía lugar, negándose a torcer el brazo—. Ahora es más fácil, ahora no siento que deba mejorar. Porque soy todo lo que necesitas Ranma y tú eres lo que yo necesito. Nadie puede cambiarlo, no dejaré que lo hagas. No permitiré que me hagas volver a ser la misma niña tonta.

La ira que antes pudiera tener, desapareció con cada palabra de Akane. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras la afectaban. Se sentía lo peor, el desgraciado más grande. Siempre trató de cuidar a Akane de quien sea, nadie podía tocarla sin recibir una lección de su parte. Pero se daba cuenta que el único que parecía lastimarla más que cualquiera era él. No la protegía de su estupidez y brutalidad.

Akane era todo para él. Cuando creyó perderla en Jusenkyo entendió que sin ella podría morir y sin embargo, era capaz de lastimar lo que tanto quería.

—Perdóname… —dijo bajito—. Akane, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño lo que pasa es que soy tan idiota que…

—No importa, Ranma. Ya nada importa si estamos de esta forma. Lo que me digas no me lastimará porque mi amor por ti es tan grande que nada tiene mayor peso.

—Pero eso no es por decisión propia. ¡Por todos los cielos, Akane! —suplicó Ranma acercándose a ella—, ni siquiera es bueno que me ames de esta forma. Más que a ti misma… está mal.

Akane levantó la mano y la posó en la mejilla derecha de Ranma, acariciándole con el pulgar con tanto afecto que él cerró los ojos.

—Estos caramelos sólo han hecho perfecto mi sentimiento por ti. Sólo tienes que amarme, Ranma. Así viviremos juntos y felices.

Pero él no deseaba a esa Akane. Tal vez el masoquismo le gustaba, pero quería a la otra, la que con un golpe lo hacía callar o volar por Nerima con la que podía discutir de cualquier estupidez y volver a estar bien, la celosa que no lo dejaba explicarse, la gruñona. La verdadera.

—Vamos a buscar a Ryoga, Akane. Si tanto me amas aceptarás que te quiero a mi lado siendo tu misma.

Akane detuvo su caricia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos: el azul de Ranma era tan cálido, no se apartaban de los ojos de ella, que brillaban más que de costumbre y sin embargo se veían tan vacíos.

La joven estiró sus labios en una sonrisa tensa y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Iré contigo.

Ranma, aliviado y feliz por lograr convencerla al fin, la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y acercó su boca a la frente de Akane, dándole un beso tan tierno que les provocó un aleteo en el estómago.

—Gracias, Akane. Todo irá bien te lo prometo.

Ella asintió.

El chico se dio la vuelta y caminó a las afueras del parque con su prometida unos pasos más atrás. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que apresurarse. Esa noche su Akane debía volver.

—Ranma… —lo llamó la joven.

Ranma volteó para mirarla.

—¿Si?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse o decir nada cuando un enorme mazo se le venía encima con una fuerza brutal.

De repente, todo se hizo negro.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Nota de autor:****_Hello! Aquí les traigo la parte nueve de la historia. Uno o dos capítulos más y esto se acaba. Les agradezco a todos los que me han acompañado en esta historia. Sus palabras siempre son motivadoras para mí. Pueden dejarme con toda libertad todo lo que piensen, mientras sea con respeto todo es bien recibido._****_Pronto espero traer un one-shot de Navidad, ojalá pueda con los tiempos._****_Ah y quería responder a un review de estos últimos días_**:

**_Tear Hidden__:_** **_Quiero decirte que así como lo interpretaste es como lo quería plasmar, no sabía si podría lograrlo pero con los reviews de todos estos queridos lectores me han dado la alegría de saber que por suerte tan mal no voy. Todo lo que dices es lo que pienso. Amo el RanmaXAkane pero tengo que decir que sin Akane el trenzudito no me caería tan bien. Su actitud siempre fue muy dura con ella, sé que en un futuro seguro ambos madurando mejorarían y serían muy cariñosos, hacen una hermosa pareja pero la verdad al principio me embroncaba un poco con él jaja. Y a Ryoga lo amo, la verdad que Rumiko le pusiera una novia y lo hiciera quedar de repente como un infiel a los sentimientos de Akane no me gustó pero él termina aceptando la derrota. Es un chico que jamás quiso hacerle daño a nadie, con la adolescencia se comenten muchos errores como he intentado plasmar aquí. Por eso, mi personaje favorito siempre será Akane. Pienso que es el más puro a pesar de sus defectos. Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia y dejarme tu comentario. Te mando saludos_**!

**_Y a todos los demás también les deseo una hermosa semana. Besotes_****_! :)_**


	10. Candy Girl Parte 10

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte 10**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Los golpes del amor son duros. Tan dolorosos que llegaba a faltarle el aire, una herida profunda que sabía no podría curar con rapidez y a pesar de esa tristeza y desolación cuando escuchó a esa voz que tanto amaba decir su nombre no pudo evitar detenerse. Era inútil huir de él, le daría alcance enseguida. Así que Akari escuchó todo lo que Ryoga quería decirle. Cada palabra sin interrumpirle en ningún momento. Incluso contuvo el llanto en sus ojos, enrojeciéndolos.

Ryoga le pidió desesperado tan sólo un minuto para explicarle lo que sucedía. Akari lo tomó literal, así que sólo le brindó un minuto de su tiempo para que hablara. Y Ryoga lo hizo. Se sinceró con ella. Le contó que Akane estaba bajo un hechizo a causa de unos caramelos que él compró con las claras intenciones de conseguir su amor, sintiéndose una basura le dijo las complicaciones que se dieron y cuanto se arrepentía. También se disculpó por haberla lastimado al escucharlo aceptar amar a Akane. Intentó expresar el profundo dolor y angustia que verla así tan débil y lastimada le provocaba.

Jamás había herido a una chica y ahora se daba cuenta de lo terrible que lo hacía sentir. Porque ella no era cualquier chica… era la que poco a poco y con tranquilidad había logrado meterse en lo más profundo de su ser, transformando esa atracción en algo más fuerte, un sentimiento que parecía desbordarlo. Podía sentir su corazón agitado por todo el cariño que le tenía y abrazarla para consolarla, sería algo aun más ruin, pues era él quien provocó toda esa tristeza evidente en ella.

En ese momento se preguntó como es que Ranma soportaba lastimar a Akane, siendo que era la chica que amaba, a pesar de que lo negara.

Definitivamente era un idiota y él no quería ser igual.

Se quedaron en un silencio profundo por unos minutos.

Ryoga rogaba porque comprendiera todo y que viera lo arrepentido que realmente se sentía.

Finalmente, Akari rompió con ese pesado silencio diciendo con una voz temblorosa:

—Yo te amo, Ryoga… pero sólo cuando decidas amarme podremos volver a vernos. Si no es a mí a quien eliges… entonces no me busques nunca más, yo entenderé que tendré que olvidarme de ti—se dio la vuelta y avanzó lejos de él, sin mirar atrás.

Ryoga la vio marchar con un nudo en la garganta, quiso decirle que la amaba, que ya lo sabía con certeza pero algo dentro suyo supo que ella no le creería. Sus palabras no tendrían peso. No en ese momento.

_Akari… espérame porque iré por ti. Lo siento, pero no permitiré jamás que te olvides de mí._

Con un suspiro entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero iría hasta el Neko-Hanten, que esperaba no estuviera tan lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Cuando fue tras Akari sólo se preocupó en ella, así que el camino que había seguido le era desconocido, no se fijo en ninguna parte que pudiera servirle de guía al volver. Tendría que ir a tientas.

Una vez en el restaurante, hablaría sólo con Cologne, para presionarla a conseguir algo que rompiera el hechizo en el que se encontraba Akane. Y le dejaría claro que no se movería de allí hasta que lo obtuviera. Rogaba por qué fuera en el menor tiempo posible. Se uniría con Ranma para acelerar las cosas.

—… recuerde traerme lo que le encargue. Esos muffins desaparecen siempre que los compro de aquí.

Aquella voz lo puso alerta.

Miró de un lado a otro para saber de dónde rayos venía ese tono fuerte y amigable que, para su sorpresa, reconocía bastante bien.

—Descuida. Pasado mañana ya los tendré listos para ti.

—Muchas gracias. Nos vemos, querida.

Sus ojos captaron el momento justo en el cual una mujer de cachetes regordetes, de voz fuerte y alegre, se alejaba de una panadería con una enorme sonrisa. Esa mujer que sólo hace unos días, le vendió unos malditos caramelos.

Aquella mujer que de no haberse cruzado ese día no habría cometido semejante estupidez.

Corrió para alcanzarle, a pesar de saber en el fondo, que ella no era la única responsable. Sin embargo, no quería prestar atención, no importaba. Verla hablar tan tranquila y caminar pacífica lo irritó.

—¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase! —le gritó mientras cruzaba la calle sin cuidado. La mujer no se dio por aludida y continuo su camino—. ¡Usted, pare!

Ryoga se acercaba rápidamente y ella pudo percibir su presencia, pues se volteó para mirarlo confusa pero en lugar de detenerse salió corriendo lejos de Ryoga, mirando para atrás para comprobar si la seguía.

Y efectivamente así era. No se le iba a escapar. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle.

Su rostro debía reflejar la rabia que contenía porque ella comenzó a pedir ayuda. En ese momento no había gente cerca así que antes de que alguien la escuchara aumentó la velocidad de sus pies y se adelantó, deteniéndose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos para bloquear su carrera.

—¡Un ladrón! —gritó la mujer sujetando su cartera entre sus brazos y con una expresión asustada, retrocediendo con la intención de darse la vuelta y escapar de nuevo.

De soslayo pudo vislumbrar a una pareja a lo lejos que al ver la extraña situación caminó con más lentitud para observar que sucedía.

Temeroso, porque pensarán que se trataba de un ladrón intentando quitarle sus pertenencias a una pobre mujer, bajó la voz e intentó mostrarse menos amenazante.

—Espere, por favor —le pidió Ryoga—. No quiero robarle.

—N-No tengo dinero… s-se lo ruego no me lastime —le suplicó con las manos juntas a la altura del rostro que tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Entonces, comenzó a hablar sin parar—: Le-Le juro que no tengo nada, he tenido que pagar unas deudas y me quedé en cero. Acabo de encargar en una tienda muy cara unos muffins que la gente adora. Son los que más se llevan, hasta a mi me gustan, me gasté todo allí, le estoy diciendo la verdad, no me lastime por favor, si quiere llévese mi perfume pero le advierto que no vale tanto…

Impactado por haber provocado tanto terror en aquella mujer, Ryoga se quedó callado escuchando las locuras y tonterías que decía. Avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por la ira con esa señora que parecía no reconocerlo en absoluto.

Flexionó los brazos para hacer una señal de calma, intentando que se tranquilice.

—Escuche, cálmese…

—¡Noooo! Por favor, se lo ruego. Me callo pero por favor, no me mate. Haré lo que quiera, se lo juro…

—¡No voy a lastimarla ni tampoco quiero robarle!

Asustada, la mujer abrió los ojos, cesando sus ruegos.

—E-Entonces, ¿qué… quieres de mí?

—Sólo quiero hablarle sobre lo que le compré hace unos días. Veo que no me recuerda pero yo fui…

—¡¿Y por eso tenias que asustarme así?! —le gritó la mujer reponiéndose rápidamente al susto que Ryoga le había provocado—. Jamás un cliente me ha dado semejante susto.

Ryoga quiso decirle que se asustaba con demasiada facilidad. Aunque claro… él no había visto la terrorífica expresión con la que se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, yo sólo…

—Ya déjalo. ¿Y qué quieres? No recuerdo si te debía algo o si tú me lo debes a mí. En todo caso, puedes acompañarme y lo vemos tranquilamente. De paso, te invito un pedazo de tarta para arreglar este mal encuentro.

Todo el terror que minutos antes aquella mujer tenía desapareció como si nada en menos de lo esperado. Ahora le sonreía y lo invitaba a comer tarta.

Pero él no iría a ningún lado con ella. Nunca más haría caso a una mujer con esa actitud demasiado amable.

—No. No quiero comer nada —Ryoga sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita blanca y colocó los dos caramelos que quedaban en la palma de su mano para luego mostrárselo como si fuera la cosa más horrible y asquerosa del mundo—. Sé que sabe que son estos caramelos. ¡Usted me los vendió!

Aquella señora dejó de sonreír al ver esos dulces que les tenía estrictamente prohibido a sus empleadas vender pero que ella misma, incumpliendo esa orden, decidió entregarlos por un buen precio. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel día. Cuando se lo vendió a un joven viajero que no era correspondido en el amor.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien hasta que se convenció de que todo ya estaba hecho y que a lo mejor había ayudado a unir lo que sería una linda pareja.

Entonces comprendió que aquel chico la detuvo con la intención de agradecerle. De seguro ahora tenía una novia feliz a su lado, correspondiendo sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

—Oh, cariño, por eso corrías hacia mi. Querías darme las gracias, ¿no es cierto? ¡Funcionaron los caramelos!

El chico parpadeó confuso por aquella conjetura que sacó en menos de un segundo.

El error de creer que estaba agradecido con ella y la forma en que le sonreía con las mejillas algo ruborizadas por la vergüenza, lo molestó y necesitaba aclararle que estaba terriblemente equivocada.

—No es eso lo que…

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió preocupada. La capacidad de cambiar tan rápidamente su estado de ánimo lo estaba mareando—. No me digas que te fue mal. Eso es imposible. Esos caramelos son muy antiguos, sí, pero mi abuela me dijo que jamás perdían su poder.

—¡Claro que funcionaron! —le dijo—. Esas porqueri…

—¡Maravilloso!

Ryoga perdía la paciencia con cada interrupción. Esa mujer era desesperante. Ahora le volvía a hablar de invitarlo a comer una tarta para celebrar, que le contará como se le declararon y un montón de idioteces más.

Finalmente, se hartó de sus chillidos

—¡Jamás le agradecería que me haya vendido estas malditas cosas! Es más, debería tener prohibido tener a la venta estos caramelos —los encerró en un puño con fuerza, tanta que sintió como algo espeso se extendía por su mano e intentaba escapar por sus dedos apretados—. Cruzarme con usted fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Nunca debí comprarle nada, no debí dejarme convencer por usted. ¿Si funcionan? Para mi desgracia, sí, funcionaron —Ryoga estaba rojo de la rabia y cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Le dimos dos caramelos. ¡Dos! Ahora me ama a mí y a él lo ama más que antes. Y lo peor de todo es que es tan falso. Nada de lo que dice es especial. Porque ella ya no es Akane. Y tampoco es a quien amo.

—Un minuto, jovencito —lo miró molesta levantando un dedo acusador—. Que yo sepa jamás te obligue a comprarlos. Si lo hiciste fue porque viste en mis palabras la esperanza de conseguir el corazón de la chica que amas. Fue tu indecisión la culpable.

—¡Lo sé! Pero si usted no se hubiera puesto en el papel de cupido no habría hecho semejante idiotez. No entiendo como es que compré esas porquerías. Yo no…

Pero si lo sabía. Sus deseos egoístas fueron los culpables.

Deseó ser correspondido. Sentir que podía ganarle a Ranma. Que él aún podía luchar por el amor de Akane.

Se olvidó de que ella ya había elegido.

Agotado, bajo la mano que tenía empuñada y la dejó colgar a un lado de su cuerpo lánguido.

—Si… fue mi culpa —dijo con pesar y agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo—. Y ahora… no sé como arreglarlo.

Ella le extendió un pañuelo blanco y no supo para qué hasta que se percató de que algo resbalaba por sus dedos. Ryoga se miró la mano llena de un líquido espeso y de color naranja esparcida. Había destruido los dos únicos caramelos que poseía prácticamente sin darse cuenta.

Esa sustancia estaba dentro de Akane…

Sin mediar palabra aceptó el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar su mano con repulsión. Un rastro pegajoso fue lo que dejaron. Necesitaba lavarse las manos.

La mujer al verlo tan afligido la hizo sentirse mal. Era tan joven e inexperto en temas amorosos. Todos lo somos en cierto punto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó porque él tenía razón, no debió jugar a ser cupido, meterse en temas que no le correspondían siempre le causaba problemas. Ahora se los causó a alguien más—. Dime, ¿tan grave es la situación?

Ryoga asintió y le contó lo que había sucedido con Akane, Ranma y él. No supo por qué pero contándoselo sintió el peso en sus hombros menos pesado.

—¡¿El chico que ella ama le dio un caramelo?! —le preguntó con una expresión de terror.

—Fue un accidente.

—Claro que lo fue. No saben el daño que han hecho. Esa chica… —se detuvo con un pánico palpable en los ojos. Escucharla tan histérica lo puso nervioso. ¿Acaso aún había algo peor que podía suceder?—. Tienes que acabar con el hechizo.

Una risa irónica salió de su boca.

—Sí, sería ideal pero por sí no me escuchó no encontramos manera de… —se calló de pronto con una nueva idea naciendo en su cabeza—. Usted podría ayudarnos.

—¿Yo?

—Si tiene los caramelos entonces también puede tener un antídoto. Dígame que lo tiene, por favor.

A ella le hubiera encantado decirle que sí. Pero esa planta y su fruto fueron extinto hace muchos años junto con el antídoto. Sus antepasados lograron rescatar una de esas plantas, desecharon los pétalos y raíces quedándose sólo con el jugo del fruto. Crearon los caramelos dorados y se fueron pasando de generación en generación en su familia. Si había un antídoto ella no lo tenía.

Con una negativa derrumbó cualquier rayó de esperanza en él.

¿Qué sucedería si nunca dieran con un antídoto?

Akane quedaría eternamente doblegada por esos dulces. Diciendo, sintiendo y actuando sin verdadera voluntad.

—Sólo me queda confiar en Cologne —susurró—. A lo mejor mañana todo salga mejor.

—No. ¡No puedes esperar hasta mañana!

A Ryoga ya le dolía la cabeza y se sentía sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera sabía como llegaría al Neko-Hanten, mucho menos la manera de acabar con el encantamiento.

—¿Y por qué no? —le preguntó.

La mujer de cachetes regordetes se veía repentinamente muy nerviosa, abría y cerraba la boca sin animarse a decir lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Hay una regla para esos caramelos. Mi abuela en su tiempo me dijo que jamás, nunca, se le podía dar el fruto del amor a alguien que ya está enamorado de ti. Y ustedes… lo hicieron.

—¡Pero fue un accidente! —gritó Ryoga cada vez más preocupado.

—Lo sé. Pero lo hicieron. Akane comió un caramelo de ese chico a quien ama. Es decir que sus sentimientos se han redoblado con mucha intensidad. Dios mío —ella agarró a Ryoga de los brazos y apretó inconscientemente—, hay que mantenerla alejada de él…

—¡Dígame por qué! ¡¿Qué sucede si una persona se come un caramelo de la persona que ama?! No la entiendo.

El enamoramiento alcanza niveles tan altos que si él no corresponde de la misma manera…

—Podría suceder una tragedia.

...

Los párpados le pesaban, por ello tuvo que intentar abrir los ojos varias veces seguidas. La vista se le nublaba y una puntada en las sienes lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

En ese instante no supo ni que día era, tampoco la causa de los mareos que le estaban dando y mucho menos dónde estaba.

Intento tragar saliva pero su boca seca sólo le hizo darse cuenta del dolor en sus dientes, seguro por mantenerlos cerrados con fuerza mucho tiempo y la garganta que parecía una lija. Y como si aún no fuera suficiente, al mover el cuello se percató de la contractura que sufría su nuca, hombros y trapecios pero no pudo masajearlos para aliviar un poco el músculo.

Una fuerza mayor impedía que sus extremidades se movieran. Tanto en los brazos como en sus piernas.

Miró hacia abajo y asustado se dio cuenta que una cuerda gruesa le rodeaba tres veces el torso y los brazos sujetándolo contra el respaldo de esa silla en la que estaba sentado y sus tobillos sufrieron la misma suerte. Estaba tan apretado que le costó tomar una bocanada de aire.

Ante la inevitable desesperación de verse en esa situación, los recuerdos afloraron y lo invadieron con rapidez. Pudo recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día e incluso…

—Despertaste, Ranma…

Aquella suave voz que tan bien conocía se alzó en aquel silencio inquietante. Levantó la mirada de las cuerdas y las clavó en ella que con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos tras su espalda caminaba como una inocente estudiante de secundaria.

Pero Akane en ese momento le causó terror… y mucha rabia.

Le había dado el mazazo más fuerte de su vida.

—Akane… tú… —apretó la mandíbula pero resultó doloroso así que decidió abrir la boca y liberar su indignación—. ¡Se puede saber qué rayos estas haciendo! ¡¿Tú me ataste?!

—Sí… —respondió sin preámbulos y sin una gota de arrepentimiento—, no me dejaste opción.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Más vale que me sueltes, Akane. Esto… —vaciló— esto no tiene gracia.

Akane se paró frente a él y mirándolo hacia abajo vio claramente lo molesto que estaba con ella. Y ella sólo podía pensar en lo apuesto que se veía en ese momento. Incluso enojado le quitaba el aliento.

Ruborizada por sus locos pensamientos, negó con la cabeza ante el pedido de Ranma.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—¡Tonta marimacho, deja de jugar y desátame! No estoy de humor en absoluto. Me diste un golpe sin motivo y tan duro que me sorprende que este vivo.

—Estabas negado a entender. Tuve que hacerlo, Ranma.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Que quiero ayudarte y estás encaprichada en no hacer nada?

—Entender que no quiero librarme de los efectos del caramelo, entender que tú y yo estamos mejor de esta manera. Entender que no permitiré que me separes de ti.

Ranma guardó silencio y se concentró en observarla con detenimiento y tratando de ver a la verdadera Akane en algún lugar. Pero llegó a sus ojos y se veían tan vacíos que incluso temió no volver a ver ese brillo gentil que Akane poseía.

Ya no estaba ahí. ¿Acaso tardó demasiado? ¿Qué ocurría si ya no podían deshacerse de ese hechizo?

Lo tenía prácticamente secuestrado para que no hiciera nada por liberarla.

No. Aún no lograba entender la razón de querer quedarse bajo ese estado.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Sabes que siempre estamos juntos, Akane. Nosotros… vamos uno al lado del otro todos los días. Eso es lo que somos.

—Esa monotonía sin progresos es lo que quieres. Sin embargo, yo busco avanzar en lo nuestro Ranma. Por fin amarnos sin que nadie interfiera.

Escucharla decir que lo amaba una vez más debería haberlo puesto nervioso pero para su sorpresa no hubo reacción a sus palabras, nada dentro suyo se movió, ni una pizca de emoción y temió por su capacidad de sentir.

¿Qué le sucedía? Debía de estar muy cansado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó entonces para cambiar de tema mientras pensaba en la manera de librarse de esos nudos atrás de su espalda baja y sus tobillos. A su alrededor estaba muy oscuro, sólo una luz amarilla los alumbraba haciendo relucir el suelo de madera. A lo mejor el golpe fue tan duro que aún no podía pensar con claridad, pues no tenía idea del lugar en el que se encontraban.

—En el teatro de la escuela —dijo ella en voz baja que de no ser por el silencio no habría sido escuchada—. Donde actuamos juntos una vez, ¿recuerdas? Fue todo un desastre pero al fin y al cabo, un momento especial.

Akane sonrió con tanta tristeza que quiso decir algo que pudiera hacerla enojar. Aunque últimamente no reaccionaba a nada que él le dijera con la intención de molestarla.

—¿Por qué me trajiste acá, Akane? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —preguntó con verdadera intriga. Ya no podía leer a su prometida.

—Tenía intención de llevarte al dojo pero allí está Kasumi, la tía Nodoka y de seguro Nabiki ya llegó de la universidad. Como siempre, nos iban a interrumpir de alguna forma. Es lo normal que suceda. Pero hoy no quiero aceptarlo. Así que pensé que aquí nadie podría interferir. Como fui miembro del club de actuación tengo una copia de la llave de la escuela.

—¿Interferir?

Akane se acercó a su prometido y sin previo aviso se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El cuerpo de Ranma se tensiono enseguida, incluso se olvidó del dolor de cabeza terrible que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Q-Qué estás…?

Ella le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera balbucear cualquier pregunta y lo miró con tanta ternura que el ojiazul enmudeció.

Sin dejar de mirarlo deslizó su suave y pequeña mano por la boca de Ranma y la dejó descansar en la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe que se dio al caer inconsciente horas antes. Con su pulgar masajeó la zona y creyó que eso lo haría relajarse pero el chico estaba tan rígido que la hizo sentir incómoda. Era su prometida, la única que él protegía entre sus brazos y la miraba con algo más intenso que una simple amistad. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía asustado.

Akane no quería eso. Si estaba atado de esa forma era para tranquilizarlo, para convencerlo de lo mejor para ellos dos. Si estaba en ese lugar era para evitar la presencia de la estúpida china y la bruja de su abuela, para incluso evitar a Ryoga, quien se fue atrás de Akari. Recordar eso le causó un pinchazo en el corazón pero se concentró de nuevo en Ranma. Él que estaba frente suyo mirándola alarmado.

No tenía porque temer si ella sólo quería hacerle ver lo mucho que lo amaba.

Akane acortó la distancia de sus rostros poco a poco con la clara intención de juntar sus bocas en el beso que tantas veces soñó, el beso que él le debía. Y cuando ya sentía sus alientos mezclarse y la electricidad brotar en el aire, cuando estaban separados por menos de cuatro centímetros, Ranma volteó la cara y la boca de su prometida impactó contra la mejilla roja de este.

Ante aquella respuesta esquiva y malvada ella apretó los dientes enojada.

—Lo haces de nuevo, Ranma Saotome —siseó en su oído—. No te cansas de humillarme.

—Akane no… escúchame —intentó explicarse—. Todo esto está yendo muy lejos. Debes soltarme y juntos iremos por el antídoto. Necesitamos ir rápido. Yo no… no quiero besarte si estas así.

Pero para Akane ya estaba todo claro.

—Te ayudaré a comprender que no necesitamos de nadie más que nosotros, Ranma. A pesar de todos tus desplantes y súplicas no cambiaré de opinión. Quiero ser esta chica valiente que puede darte un amor eterno.

Akane rodeó con el brazo izquierdo el cuello del chico y apretó con sus muslos las piernas de él. Ranma tenía los pechos de Akane a la altura de la cara y sentirla tan aferrada a él le aceleró el corazón. Ella lo notó enseguida. Estaban tan cerca que no era difícil escuchar aquel retumbar dentro del pecho de Ranma.

—Sé que me amas, Ranma, aunque te empeñes en negarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Te demostraré cuanto puedo amarte.

La chica de cortos cabellos levantando el brazo derecho mostró un cuchillo de hoja brillosa y afilada que espantó a su prometido y que de no ser por estar inmovilizado habría saltado hacia atrás. Akane ubicó la punta del arma blanca contra el cuello de Ranma al tiempo que el tragaba con dificultad.

De alguna forma ese terror fue reconfortante. Él podía haber aceptado su beso pero decidió la forma más complicada para ellos dos. Y estaba satisfecha con esa elección. Era la única manera de acabar con todo lo malo alrededor de ellos.

—¡Por Kami, Akane! ¡¿Estas… estas loca?! Ya basta, ¿oíste? ¡Suelta eso! —le gritó en la cara mientras se movía en la silla desesperado por liberarse de ella. Akane sobre las piernas masculinas, sentía el esfuerzo que los músculos de Ranma estaban ejerciendo. Incluso escuchó un crujido de la madera de la silla. Si tardaba más tiempo él rompería la silla y hasta las sogas que usaban en gimnasia y que había utilizado para atarlo.

—Ranma, nunca supiste como termina el final de Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto—. Es obvio que no, ni siquiera te molestaste en aprender tus líneas.

Él la ignoró y con un potente gruñido curvó la espalda sin resultados beneficiosos, únicamente un fuerte dolor en la espina dorsal.

—El amor de ellos es como el nuestro —continúo—. Lo sabrías si aquella vez te hubieras puesto a estudiar —reprochó una vez más.

—¡¿A que viene toda esa estupidez?! ¡Suelta ese cuchillo! Con lo torpe que eres nos lastimaras.

—Ellos dos vivían un amor inquebrantable. Tan hermoso que te hacia llorar pero todos interferían. No los querían ver juntos. Así que planearon un forma de huir juntos…

Agitado y adolorido, Ranma dejó de luchar contra las cuerdas y el peso de su prometida.

—Akane, por favor… suelta el cuchillo.

—… el plan salió mal. Hasta el final tuvieron dificultades. Pero a pesar de eso, encontraron la forma de estar siempre juntos sin que nadie se los impidiera y vivir un amor eterno.

La menor de las Tendo colocó el cuchillo, que sacó de la cocina del instituto Furinkan siendo utilizado para cortar los panes y demás alimentos, en el medio de sus rostros y con una expresión triste y aliviada dijo:

—La muerte.

_Continuará... _

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

**_Hola a todos! Sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y por eso mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero he tenido un bache en la inspiración jaja. Suele pasarme y sinceramente no sabía cómo continuar la historia en este punto, tenía muchas ideas pero las desechaba, algunas las creía muy cliché y a otras muy dramáticas. Aunque creo que este capítulo tiene bastante drama XD. Después de repasar el borrador muchas veces decidí dejarlo así (iba a incluir el corte de piernas a Ranma que me sugirieron en un review. Okno jaja) y no se si les gustará. Ojalá sí pero siempre pueden dejarme un review para decirme alguna crítica constructiva o como les pareció, yo los leo con gusto a cada uno._****_Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza._**

**_Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios, siempre me ayudan a conseguir motivación. Esta historia tendrá un capítulo más y finaliza así que espero traerselos prontito._**

**_Los quiero y agradezco que se tomen un tiempito para leer esta historia._**

**_Saludos y que tengan buen comienzo de semana :3 son los mejores. _**


	11. Candy Girl Parte 11

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte 11**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Akane era su capacidad para explotar a la mínima provocación. Parecía que su pequeño cuerpo no podía soportar tantas emociones y finalmente las exterioriza de la forma más endemoniada posible. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener ese carácter explosivo había algo que la frenaba, se notaba en su capacidad de ataque en las artes marciales. Akane nunca se ha permitido llegar a extremos letales con su contrincante. Su lema aún es: "No abusar del débil" así que emplea la fuerza necesaria para tan sólo protegerse y es una actitud que ha interiorizado.

A pesar de este hecho, Ranma creía que esta ley no aplicaba para él. Era el único capaz de sacarla tanto de sus casillas que varias veces creyó que lo mataría. Ella sabía que era mucho más fuerte y resistente a sus golpes que cualquier otro y aunque Ranma se quejara de su maltrato lo terminaba aceptando porque así como ella no podía controlar sus puños, él no podía controlar su lengua y siempre venía el arrepentimiento después de cada discusión pero le era imposible demostrarlo. Por ello, en lugar de disculparse prefería soportar el castigo.

Pero si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro (de lo que estaría seguro cualquiera que conociera a su prometida) era que Akane no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

Al menos no hasta ahora…

Era lo que se repetía constantemente dentro de su cabeza ante esa mirada fija y el cuchillo frente a su rostro que lo estaba haciendo sudar frío.

—Akane… ya… deja de jugar, ¿quieres? —balbuceó alternando su mirada de ella al arma, del arma a ella.

—Habló enserio. ¿No crees que sería romántico?

—No. Creo que sería maniático, sádico… ¡una locura! ¡Suelta ese maldito cuchillo! —Akane enseguida colocó la punta del arma de nuevo contra un lado del cuello de Ranma.

—Eres un insensible. La muerte más romántica está a un paso. Tal como Romeo y Julieta que no pudieron vivir su amor en la tierra, se unieron para vivirlo eternamente tras la muerte.

—Esas… son boberías, Akane. Por favor…

—Haré que sea rápido y profundo. Si te relajas y no gritas te dolerá menos, Ranma.

Akane tomó el mango del cuchillo y lo ubico sobre la zona del corazón de Ranma, empujando la punta sólo un poco.

_¡Lo va a hacer! ¡Por todos los cielos, realmente quiere matarme!_

Ranma hizo crujir la silla cuando buscó apartarse de la punta con una expresión de terror, sudando del miedo y temblando como hoja, incapaz de mover sus brazos para detenerla.

_¡Malditos caramelos! ¡maldito Ryoga! ¡maldita vieja senil! ¡loca y estúpida Akane! _

—¡Detente, Akane! —gritó desesperado sin darse cuenta de que estaba arrastrándose hacia atrás, sobre el escenario, con Akane y silla incluida.

Ella a diferencia de él, se dio cuenta de esto y de lo cerca que estaban del borde del escenario. Podrían llegar a caerse ambos si el seguía empujando para esa dirección.

—Ranma —cuando estaba por decirle que se detuviera observó el pánico en los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. No lloraba pero temblaba bajo ella, un estremecimiento que era puro terror. Realmente estaba asustado.

—No me mires así, Ranma —le dijo abatida—. Será rápido y te seguiré enseguida. Lo prometo. Una Tendo cumple sus promesas.

Él no le respondió sólo seguía mirándola como si lo que tuviera en frente fuera el ser más aterrador. Un monstruo.

—Lo hago por nosotros —continuó para que comprendiera que no estaba haciendo todo eso por maldad.

—Akane, por favor… —le rogó una vez más— no lo hagas. Dime que… que estas jugando. Po-Podemos estar juntos sin necesidad de esto. ¿No dijiste que me amabas?

Akane empuñó un arma con las dos manos, una rodeándolo y la otro en la base para empujarlo dentro de la carne de su prometido hasta llegar al corazón.

—Claro que te amo.

—Entonces no me lastimarías. Yo sé que el caramelo está provocando todo esto… yo sé que no quieres esto. Te ayudaré y estaremos juntos.

Con un suspiro ella negó con la cabeza.

—No nos dejarán. Todos quieren separarnos y los que nos quieren juntos siempre arruinan nuestros momentos de paz. Simplemente quiero una unión inquebrantable con quien amo. Todo esto lo hago porque te amo, Ranma. Y si no estás conmigo en la tierra, estarás conmigo en el otro mundo.

Ranma no podía creer que una idea tan descabellada saliera de Akane. La joven de ojos castaños, pelo corto y uniforme escolar que siempre gritaba con la películas de terror y amaba los peluches más feos de las tiendas, esa joven Tendo terca y marimacho con una linda sonrisa inocente.

—Me recuerdas a Shampoo… —murmuró dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, rendido y agotado, por lo que no vio la incredulidad e ira en los ojos de su prometida.

—No me compares con Shampoo —dijo entre dientes y exclamó:— ¡Jamás! Ella lo que siempre ha querido es obligarte a amarla. Yo sólo quiero que prevalezca lo que sentimos.

—Quieres obligarme a aceptarte. Si no estoy contigo no estoy con nadie, ¿no es así? Eso suena mucho a ella.

Akane apartó una mano del arma y la cerró en un puño que impacto contra el pecho de su prometido pero no pareció dolerle.

—No. Sabes perfectamente que es diferente. Tu me amas y yo a ti, sólo quiero que por fin estemos juntos.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste que te amo, tonta?! —le gritó enfrentándola y haciéndola parpadear confusa—. Yo jamás he dicho que te ame.

Era cierto. Pero Akane sabía que lo hacía, ellos no se decían "te amo" pero bastaba con sus miradas y gestos para demostrarse que sí, que en realidad se querían. Así eran ellos, al menos así eran antes de los caramelos.

—Yo sé que me amas, Ranma. Aunque por alguna razón esté censurado decírnoslo. Yo quiero cambiar eso.

—Lo que quieres es matarnos con la estúpida idea de un felices por siempre en el otro mundo. Eso no es amor, eso es obsesión, un capricho. ¡Entra en razón! ¡¿No te das cuenta que no eres tú?! ¡Lucha contra esas ideas, Akane!

En ese instante una fuerte puntada en las sienes la hizo cerrar los ojos, parecía un taladro en el cerebro. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el malestar pero seguía allí.

—¡No pongas en duda mis sentimientos, idiota! Te amo y es de verdad y sé —una nueva puntada la hizo marear—… sé que tu me amas también.

—A ti no —le dijo Ranma, sencillamente—. A esta Akane jamás podría amarla. Simplemente no te reconozco. No eres Akane.

_¿A mí no? Claro, me sigues rechazando._

Por Kami, de nuevo negaba lo que sentía.

Un odio crecía dentro de ella con cada una de sus palabras. Se repetían en su cabeza, envenenando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

_Te odio, Ranma Saotome. Siempre lo arruina todo. _

Pero una parte dentro de ella la hacía negar tal enojo. No lo odiaba, jamás podría hacerlo. Era como si una voz externa le estuviera hablando pero realmente no había nadie más que los dos en ese lugar.

Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro para comprobarlo. Aún seguían Ranma y ella, aún el cuchillo estaba apuntando al corazón de su prometido.

_Lo mataré… sí_.

_¡Déjalo ir_!

—¡Cállate! —Akane apretó un lado de su cabeza con la mano y presionó deseando desaparecer ese dolor. Estaba ardiendo y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando un pitido resonó en sus oídos—. ¡Ah!

Ranma la observaba asustado y preocupado. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo pero gritaba de dolor.

Iba a preguntarle que sucedía justo cuando vio como un grueso hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz hasta el comienzo de sus labios.

Akane estaba sangrando.

—¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó pero a ella le brotaron las lágrimas—. ¡Demonios, Akane, responde!

Sus manos luchaban con las cuerdas hasta sentir que le quemaban las muñecas pero no importó. Necesitaba soltarse.

—Espera un poco… Sólo… un poco —con un gruñido mitad dolor, mitad impotencia ardieron sus muñecas hasta pelar la piel.

—Ranma… —la escuchó nombrarlo pero esta vez de una forma distinta.

Si Akane y miles de otras chicas lo nombraran podía identificar el tono de su prometida sin fallar. El sonido era diferente y no sabía exactamente en qué pero lo era.

Bajo los efectos del caramelo no era igual. Incluso siendo su voz podía notar el cambio. No sonaba a ella. Por eso cuando la escuchó decir su nombre supo que algo pasó. Aquel sonido… era el de antes, el de siempre.

Sus ojos se clavaron esperanzados en Akane y ante él contempló a una chica con labios temblorosos y pálidos, su piel estaba del mismo modo y sus ojos llorosos tenían repentinamente sombras bajo ellos pero eran castaños y con un brillo gentil, observándolo como si fuera el mayor consuelo.

—A-Akane… ¿eres tú?

Cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo una garra de acero se aferró a su muñeca sorprendiéndolos a ambos y tiró de Akane hacia atrás, separándola de Ranma, haciéndola caer al suelo de sopetón y jalándola sin cuidado lejos de él.

Akane gritó y Ranma abrió la boca espantado. Sus ojos buscaron al culpable y rápidamente lo encontró a unos metros de ellos. Era Mousse que de su túnica blanca había sacado una cadena con una garra que sujetaba a Akane. De la otra manga salió la misma arma y rodeo la muñeca que aún quedaba libre y la hizo soltar el cuchillo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Ranma cuando Akane gimió por el dolor.

—¡Los encontramos!

Ryoga y Shampoo se acercaban corriendo con Cologne atrás de ellos.

Akane al verlos tironeo de ambas cadenas provocando un desequilibrio en Mousse.

—¡Sujétala bien, pato tonto!

—¡No te resistas, Akane! —le gritó el chino.

—¡Shampoo, la inyección! —apremio Ryoga acercándose por un lado de Akane que seguía forcejeando contra las garras.

—¡Si! —Shampoo se acercó por el otro lado y sujetó el brazo izquierdo para colocarle el antídoto.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó la chica Tendo intentando evitar aquella aguja.

—¡Basta! ¡No la necesita! —les dijo Ranma pero fue ignorado.

Cologne se acercó al chico secuestrado y se colocó a su espalda para cortar esos nudos.

—¡Anciana, deténgalos! ¡Akane ya está bien!

Confundida, se quedó inmóvil y miró a la joven Tendo en el momento exacto en que la aguja se hundía en su brazo con un grito por parte de ella.

—¿Qué dices, hijo en ley?

La vieron caer boca al suelo y comenzó a jadear hasta que terminó vomitando y quedando inconsciente sobre el escenario.

.

.

.

_Minutos antes del encuentro en el escenario__…_

Es frustrante cuando buscas algo y no lo encuentras por más que te esfuerces pero cuando desistes de esa idea y finalmente lo dejas de lado milagrosamente aparece lo que tanto buscabas frente a tus narices.

No eran de cosas tan triviales de lo que Ryoga se irritaba en ese momento, pues el caso era de vida o muerte. Debía hallar a Ranma y Akane lo más pronto posible. Por eso buscó el dojo Tendo a las corridas, jadeando y preocupándose cada minuto que perdía por su mala orientación. Pero ante sus ojos no estaba el hogar de los Tendo sino el Neko-Hanten. Era para matarse…

Sin embargo, la esperanza de encontrar en el restaurante a la joven pareja lo hizo entrar apresurado sobresaltando a unos clientes que iban de salida.

La primera en verlo fue Shampoo y el aspecto agotado que llevaba el chico del colmillo le dio un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ryoga?

—¡Shampoo! —acercándose la miró casi desesperado—. ¿No has visto a Ranma y Akane?

Estaba apunto de decirle que sí, que incluso había peleado y discutido con ellos hace unas horas en el parque y gracias a eso se ganó una reprimenda de su abuela por haber sido tan imprudente. Todo por la estúpida de Akane…

Antes de poder contestar su abuela apareció desde la cocina hablando fuerte y claro.

—¿Qué ocurre, joven Hibiki? Parece que corriste una maratón —se burló con una risa.

Ryoga no respondió al juego de la anciana amazona, había cosas más importante. Sumamente importantes que no debían tardar en resolver.

Abrió la boca y no la cerró hasta decir todo lo que la mujer de la tienda de dulces le había explicado. Podía calificar la situación de "vida o muerte" y eso preocupó a Shampoo.

—¿Ranma estar en peligro?

—Necesitamos alejar a Akane de Ranma. Esos caramelos están malditos y ella podría llegar a matar a Ranma si las cosas no se dan como quiere.

La joven de ojos carmín recordó las palabras de la prima de su abuela en aquella carta. Según esa información el antídoto debería haberse inyectado en Akane hace horas.

—Dudo que mi yerno sea presa fácil para la joven Tendo —dijo Cologne con una tranquilidad que exasperó al chico.

—¿Qué no me escucha? Akane es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en este estado y Ranma no puede pelear contra ella, jamás la lastimaría.

Ciertamente, Akane no era la misma y Shampoo no podía comprender como es que su abuela no se daba cuenta de que las cosas se salían de control. Ella podía estar segura de que a su amado Ranma no podría tocarle un pelo. Ni siquiera ella, que es una guerrera entrenada desde pequeña por mujeres fuertes, ha sido capaz de vencerlo mucho menos podría hacerlo Akane pero si algo también era cierto es que Ranma no la lastimaría, por alguna razón su airen permitía el maltrato de la chica Tendo. Una actitud tan masoquista que le irritaba.

—Hay que buscarlos —apoyó Shampoo.

—Tú no iras a ningún lado —sentenció Cologne. Y dirigiéndose a Ryoga dijo:— De todas formas no tienen idea de donde están, sólo perderían el tiempo. Y sin el antídoto tampoco podrán solucionar nada. A no ser que pretendan alejar a Akane de mi hijo en ley por el resto de sus vidas. Pensándolo bien… creo que sería una buena idea ¿o no, Shampoo?

La joven se quedó en silencio sopesando esa posibilidad. Su abuela tenía razón, viendo el peligro que Ranma sufriría finalmente aceptaría irse a China con ellas.

—No sean tontas. Saben bien que Ranma no permitirá eso —dijo Ryoga molesto por la estúpida idea. Y aunque ese idiota aceptara no dejaría que Akane continúe bajo los efectos de esas cosas por culpa suya. Ella vivía sólo por Ranma. Eso le quedó claro desde Jusenkyo—. ¡Sé que sin un antídoto no podemos arreglar nada! Pero… ¡Usted prometió conseguirlo! Fue un trato.

—Y cumplió. Aquí está —dijo repentinamente una voz masculina.

Todos voltearon en dirección a Mousse que tenía en la palma de su mano una inyección con una aguja enorme protegida, hasta los clientes atentos a la discusión se espantaron.

—¡Mousse! —exclamó Shampoo.

—Shampoo, ¿acaso dejaras que Ranma termine lastimado?

—Eso es absurdo y lo sabes —habló Cologne y con una expresión de enojo lo amenazó con su bastón—. Chico tonto, ve a dejar eso donde estaba si no quieres encargarte del restaurante durante un año tú solo.

—¡Con todo lo que hago prácticamente es así! —se quejó Mousse.

El alma de Ryoga le volvió al cuerpo. Por fin se acabaría todo. Seguro dolería pero esa inyección tenía que colocarse en Akane.

—¡Perfecto!

Cologne de un saltó se acercó a Mousse con la intención de quitarle el objeto pero el chico pato apretó con fuerza en un puño el tubo, quitándole el aliento a todos los presentes. Temiendo el resultado de un recipiente roto y la pérdida del antídoto, se quedaron estáticos.

—¡Pato tonto, ¿qué creer que haces?! —exclamó la joven amazona con los nervios de punta.

—Yo vi a Akane y Ranma después de los últimos pedidos que entregué. Ranma iba inconsciente en la espalda de Akane. Ella se dirigía al instituto Furinkan. Creí que habían tenido otra discusión. Fue extraño pero no me acerque ni pregunté nada. Si lo que Ryoga dice es cierto entonces tendríamos que ayudarlos.

—¡Claro que es cierto!

Shampoo no comprendía por qué Mousse intefería pero su tono de voz serio y esa mirada verde azulada decidida que se vislumbraba tras los lentes de botella la hizo dudar en acatar o no las órdenes de su abuela.

Su airen inconsciente…

¿Realmente Akane sería capaz de hacerle algo malo? Esa chica insulsa y débil, esa chica terca y marimacho, su enemiga, la que entregó su vida por Ranma, la que lo amaba tanto como ella…

Tantas locuras había alrededor de ellos que imaginar a Ranma en una situación así no sería raro y no, no iba a permitir que se lo arrebatara.

—Mousse, no hay tiempo —le recordó Ryoga—. Iremos tú y yo.

—¿Creen que se irán con algo que me pertenece así de fácil, joven Ryoga? Le dije a mi yerno que se los daría sólo si me dan los caramelos a cambio.

¡Diablos! ¿Ese era el trato? Ranma no le dijo nada, aunque desde ayer no se lo había cruzado. De la rabia él destruyó ambos caramelos. Los únicos que tenía.

Antes de poder decir algo los amazonas se dieron cuenta por su mirada que ya no tenía en su poder esos caramelos. Cologne estaba lista para quitarle el antídoto a Mousse pero de improviso una tela blanca le cayó encima tapándole el cuerpo entero, imposibilitando su accionar. Irritada se apartó la tela dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un delantal.

El delantal de Shampoo.

Su nieta, Mousse y Ryoga Hibiki salían corriendo por la puerta del Neko-Hanten.

—¡Lo siento, abuelita! —exclamó la chica en chino.

Era la primera vez que se le rebelaba…

_Continuará..._

* * *

N/A: **Hola a todos. Sé que desaparecí con esta historia sin terminar hace mucho pero pasaron cosas muy movidas. Decir lo frustrante que es quedarse sin WiFi tanto tiempo es poco y gracias a la cuarentena tardaron meses en venir a arreglarmelo. Por cierto, espero que se encuentren bien, esta enfermedad nos ha afectado a todos pero hay que cuidarse con todos los medios. Por este año entero dudo que se acabe.****Después de eso cuando por fin pude volver con bein Internet tuve problemas con mi usuario tuve que mandar correos y no me respondieron enseguida. Hasta que un día pude volver a entrar pero ya era hora de ponerme con mis estudios y la vida en la facultad es difícil jaja te quita hasta la inspiración. En fin, todo esto me i posibilitó continuar con la historia pero poco a poco e intentado terminarla. Aún falta una parte pero estoy cerca del final. Esta historia iba a tener apenas seis capítulos pero ya ven como se ha alargado.****De todos modos, les agradezco todos su reviews y les pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido sé que es un poco molesto, me ha pasado XD****Así que les mando un saludo enorme y que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia.****Mis queridos lectores volveré prontito con otra actualización, esta vez Sii ;) **


	12. Candy Girl Parte 12

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi._****_Hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento._****_¡Gracias por leer!_**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Candy Girl**

**Parte 12**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

El teléfono volvió a sonar y el chico limpiándose las manos con un trapo quiso ir a atender pero antes de que sus dedos se acercaran demasiado un golpe en seco sobre su cabeza lo detuvo y lo hizo quejarse.

—Te dije que no contestaras.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió!

—Te lo mereces. Parece ser que ya no respetas mis órdenes, Mousse. Si es así te daré de bastonazos hasta que obedezcas como antes.

El teléfono seguía sonando pero la anciana se alejó sin decir más nada.

Después de tres timbrazos más finalmente se calló y eso hizo suspirar a la joven que limpiaba las mesas con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Las llamadas eran incesantes y le había dicho a su abuela que desconectaran el teléfono pero se negó y ya no quería questionarla pues volvía a sacar a relucir aquella rebeldía que le había agarrado y la miraba ceñuda con la boca crispada.

No quería bastonazos también.

Después de veinte minutos el teléfono volvió a sonar, era un suplicio para la joven, una rabia para la anciana pero el chico de lentes quiso acercarse para atender cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Querer otro golpe, pato tonto?

Mousse miró la mano de Shampoo sobre su brazo con un pequeño rubor comenzando en sus mejillas pero ella lo soltó enseguida para ponerse de brazos cruzados.

—Pero ¿y si es un cliente? A lo mejor quieren comida china para cenar.

—Ellos saben que deben llamar más temprano —le respondió la amazona en chino—. Es esa mujer que lleva todo el día llamando, lo único que quiere es torturarnos.

—Continuará si no atendemos.

—Y mi abuelita te matará si lo haces.

Mousse miro el teléfono que seguía sonando sin cesar. Esa señora no descansaría hasta que la atendieran. La noche anterior llamó incluso en plena madrugada.

—¡No va a parar nunca! ¡Me duelen los oídos!

—Y espero que te duelan más —dijo Cologne—. Todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos. Ustedes que les solucionaron los problemas a los demás y me cargan uno a mí.

—Ya disculparnos, abuelita. Shampoo estar arrepentida.

—Pero esas disculpas no son suficientes. Tenía un trato con mi prima. Ella me pidió los caramelos a cambio del antídoto y yo no pude conseguirlos. Ahora no parará, ni siquiera yo sé cuando se cansará de llamar. Y todo por culpa de ustedes dos. Principalmente de ti, Mousse.

A pesar de todo, Mousse no se arrepentía, lo único que lamentaba era ver a su linda Shampoo dolida y agotada.

Cuando tomó la decisión de ayudar a Ranma fue porque después de lo vivido en Jusenkyo, cuando todos pasaron por el terror de morir pudo ver al Ranma tras la coraza. Amaba a Akane tanto como él amaba a Shampoo y algo dentro de Mousse comprendió que Ranma, a lo mejor, no era tan distinto a él.

No podría llamarlo amigo jamás pero ya no lo consideraba un enemigo.

Quiso ayudarlos y pensó que lo terminaría haciendo solo con Ryoga pero Shampoo se animó a lo que nunca creyó haría. Desobedecer a Cologne y tomar cartas en el asunto sin un interés egoísta.

La amó aún más.

Shampoo escuchaba a su abuela quejarse y echarles la culpa una y otra vez, amenazandolos y advirtiéndoles que no atendieran, cuando notó como Mousse la miraba con una cara de tonto. Shampoo enarcó una ceja y luego giro los ojos.

—Cada día es más tonto —murmuró mientras se alejaba.

—Espero que no venga a Japón —dijo Cologne para ella misma—. Podría escribirle y mandarle unos caramelos falsos. Hasta que compruebe si son los caramelos correctos tendré un tiempo de descanso —con un suspiro se metió a su habitación— ¿Quién me manda a inmiscuirme en estas cosas?

Se quedó un momento quieta pensando en los sucesos en el escenario, en lo que le dijo su yerno.

—Si lo que me dijo es cierto... realmente la niña Tendo tiene una voluntad muy fuerte...

.

.

.

Su despertar fue tan abrupto que Kasumi casi tira la fuente llena de agua fría que llevaba en sus manos junto a paños que servirían para bajarle la fiebre. Cuando estuvo cerca de su cama su hermana menor se enderezó de golpe en la cama con una expresión horrorizada y emitiendo un grito ahogado.

Akane la observó perdida y su pecho subía y bajaba bajo el camisón.

Kasumi se repuso rápidamente, aliviada porque por fin haya despertado y preocupada por el modo en que lo hizo. Se acercó a la mesita de luz y dejó la fuente con los paños sobre la superficie para sentarse inmediatamente a la orilla de la cama.

—Tranquila, Akane —le dijo para que calmara su respiración—. Que bueno que hayas despertado, hermanita.

Akane la miró exaltada pero poco a poco fue respirando más pausadamente y tomando conciencia de dónde estaba.

Era su habitación. Se encontraba en su cama, acompañada por Kasumi y con las piernas y brazos tan pesados como si de bolsas de cemento se tratara, lo cual la llevó a apoyarse en el cabezal de la cama.

—Kasumi —la nombró sintiendo enseguida un sabor amargo en la boca que le provocó una expresión de asco.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la frente para comprobar su temperatura nuevamente.

—No muy bien —manifestó y después de una pausa agregó en un susurro:— Tuve una pesadilla horrible…

Realmente fue horrible. Nunca había soñado algo semejante y pareció tan real...

A pesar de que su mente aún estuviera confusa, podía recordar las sensaciones y las partes que más la asustaron. Nunca había deseado despertar de un sueño tanto como lo quiso de aquel.

A lo mejor, por eso tenía la piel erizada y en la boca del estómago el dolor intenso de un fuerte puñetazo.

Su hermana mayor bajó su mano y Akane pegó un respingo haciéndola detenerse. Estaba asustada y sufría escalofríos.

Kasumi comprendió aquella expresión y movió su mano más lentamente hasta poder acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

—Ya paso, tranquila. La fiebre debe haberte perturbado el sueño —soltó un suspiro y la miró sonriendo con cansancio—. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado.

Akane pudo ver claramente en el rostro de su hermana el agotamiento de pasar días sin dormir.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Fiebre? ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

Akane no recordaba haberse sentido mal de salud para despertar con la noticia de una fiebre y ver a Kasumi tan aliviada de su "mejoramiento".

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuánto dormí?

La luz del día se había ido de su habitación, así que era tarde, de noche tal vez.

¡La tarea! Mañana tocaba ir a clases no podía quedarse en cama sin hacer nada.

—Te desmayaste cuando volvías con Ranma a casa, él te trajo cargando. Akane, nos diste un susto terrible —le contó Kasumi con la mano en el pecho—. Yo sabía que estabas muy decaída estos días, no te alimentabas bien y casi no dormías. Fue un agotamiento que tu cuerpo no aguantó. Ya te dije que no abuses de tus capacidades. Eres fuerte, Akane, pero no de hierro. Nos preocupamos muchísimo. Terminaste en cama sin abrir los ojos por —lo pensó un segundo y continuó con dificultad—... casi dos días. El doctor Tofu y lo único que nos podía decir era que esperaramos a que despertarás.

Nada de eso podía recordarlo. No sabía en qué momento ni por qué tuvo ese descuido de alimentación, tampoco podía entender que la pudo estresar tanto al punto de no dormir bien durante días.

¿Tuvo una discusión con Ranma? Solía evitar las comidas cuando estaba disgustada con él, tan disgustada que no podía ni verlo sin las ganas de estrellarle un puñetazo. Creía recordar una visita de Shampoo pero no sabía si eso provocó ese estado tan débil en el que se encontraba.

Diablos, lo único que venía a su mente era la pesadilla. Esas horribles imágenes dónde le clavaban una aguja enorme y aterradora, esa escena dónde tenía a Ranma amenazado y atado a una silla y otra donde le decía a Ryoga que lo amaba.

Que sueño tan raro, una estupidez y aún así no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Podía rememorar aquellos momentos como si fuera una película que acababa de ver, con todos los personajes en acción mientras ella los observaba atenta.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Que frustrante… —murmuró pero en el silencio de su habitación su acompañante la escuchó perfectamente.

—No te aflijas. Te pondrás bien. Tía Nodoka dijo que apenas despertarás te prepararía una sopa llena de verduras. Te recuperarás rápidamente —le dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco los ánimos de Akane. De repente, Kasumi pareció recordar algo pues se puso de pie y volvió a tomar entre sus manos la fuente con agua y paños—. El Dr. Tofu dijo que sólo tomaras líquidos pero no he podido parar de pensar en que has pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin alimentarte y la angustia que me provocaba todo esto no me permitía probar un bocado pero ahora mismo te traigo un té calientito y unas galletas para que comas algo. Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo, Akane.

Y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo, salió por la puerta y cerró con suavidad.

Akane soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos que ahora sentía arder por la luz de la lámpara. No iría a ningún lado aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no tenía energía si para taparse.

Casi dos días sin despertar... Debió estar muy mal.

Nunca había sufrido un desmayo por agotamiento físico. Como artista marcial sabía lo crucial del cuidado del cuerpo, del descanso, el ejercicio y lo seguía sin problemas. La única forma de haber terminado de esa forma era algo grave, un fuerte estrés o… una pelea con Ranma.

Pero ninguna razón le venía a la cabeza. Además, si cuando quedó inconsciente venía caminando en su compañía a la casa, significaba que todo marchaba igual. Aunque… a pesar de que estuvieran disgustados con el otro solían ir juntos de la casa a la escuela y viceversa tal vez sin hablarse pero juntos.

¿Y dónde estaba Ranma ahora? Él podía hacerle recordar los acontecimientos pasados.

_De seguro se encuentra abajo viendo la televisión. _

Ese tonto como siempre debe importarle en lo más mínimo su situación. Era tan desconsiderado.

—Estúpido.

Entonces se puso alerta cuando unas pisadas fuertes y desenfrenadas se escuchaban subir de a saltos las escaleras.

¿Ranma? ¿Venía a verla al enterarse de que por fin estaba despierta? Fue invocado por sus insultos y pensamientos.

Akane más reconfortada apretó las sábanas entre sus manos imaginándose el rostro angustiado de su prometido.

Entonces escuchó varias voces, y muchos más pasos.

—¡Mi pequeña despertó! ¡Mi bebé, mi Akane!

—Papá deja de llorar, por todos los cielos.

—Nabiki no seas dura con papá.

—Vamos Tendo, corra a verla.

—En silencio, que ella recién está recuperándose. Genma, compórtate. Sr Tendo, usted también.

Pero el hombre del bigote tupido y recto no escuchaba más que sus lamentos.

La joven Tendo supo enseguida que el bullicio venía con cataratas de lágrimas y muchos gritos. No serviría para el bienestar de su padre mostrarse débil así que intento sonreír un poco pero sólo logró una mueca que no convencería a nadie.

No podía evitar sentir un toque de decepción al darse cuenta que no era Ranma quien venía como desenfrenado a verla. A veces no sabía de donde sacaba semejantes ocurrencias. Aún así su corazón estaba conmovido por todos los que venían a saber como estaba.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y el primero en entrar prácticamente corriendo y arrodillarse al lado de la cama para envolver los enormes brazos en ella, fue su padre.

—Oh, Akane. Hijita. Que bueno que estas despierta.

—Hola papá —respondió enternecida por las acostumbradas lágrimas de su padre pero que en ese instante se mostraron como evidencia verdadera de la aflicción que le hizo pasar—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de entrenamiento?

—¡Akane, perdóname, hijita, no volveré a dejarlas sola. Te lo aseguro mi niña! —gritó con nuevas lágrimas y con el mentón temblando.

—Sí. Es prueba suficiente que se hayan escapado del maestro Happosai para saber que no volverán a irse de viaje con él —comentó Nodoka Saotome mirándolos reprobatoriamente a ambos patriarcas. No le había costado mucho sonsacarle a su esposo la verdad sobre su pronto retorno a casa.

Genma río nervioso y Soun Tendo fingió no escuchar nada ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas de su hija menor.

—Que bueno verte despierta, Akane —dijo Nodoka con una voz temblorosa—. Me tenías tan preocupada.

Estaba por responder cuando en ese instante Ranma hizo presencia en su habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y un semblante serio.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Akane esperaba al menos un saludo o incluso una burla por ser tan debilucha. Esperaba escuchar al Ranma de siempre.

Pero él la miró unos segundos y enseguida apartó sus ojos.

_¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no me dice nada?_

La miró de una forma extraña, como si hacerlo lo hiciera sentir culpable.

Entonces sí se habían peleado, no sabía la razón pero era claro que la había molestado tanto al punto de pasarse las comidas, dormir poco y estar estresada. Lo que provocó su desmayo.

Nadie pareció notar ese momento extraño, al estar pendientes de cómo Soun Tendo seguía lloriqueando a pesar de las quejas de Nabiki, excepto Nodoka, quien enseguida tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo trajo más cerca de todos.

—Ranma prácticamente hizo guardia en tu puerta todo la noche, Akane. Mi hijo estaba tan preocupado…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! —respondió enseguida el muchacho con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado por ser expuesto ante todos.

—Lo tenías tan angustiado que en el almuerzo no comió nada y se pasó la cena. Por un momento creí que tendríamos pronto otro paciente para el Dr Tofu —se burló Nabiki aprovechando la oportunidad que le dio tía Nodoka para revelar el decaimiento de su cuñadito en el trascurso del día de ayer.

—¡Cállate Nabiki!

Akane no pudo evitar reír con ganas, para sorpresa de todos, pues cuando Ranma negaba las atenciones que tenía con ella lo primero que hacía era molestarse pero en ese momento ella se sintió en calma. Allí estaba Ranma, el mismo de siempre y lo mejor de todo es que sí se había preocupado.

Eso sólo aumentó la vergüenza de su prometido.

Lo que sea que haya ocurrido que los hizo pelear ya no tenía importancia. Ella no lo recordaba, él demostraba seguir a su lado cuidándola.

—¿Quieres que tu padre te traiga algo, hija?

Soun Tendo ya no lloraba pero su rostro aun se mostraba angustiado.

—Mmm… —Akane expresó con una sonrisa todo su pesar—. Quisiera descansar un poco más.

Su tía Nodoka asintió aceptando sin problema su pedido.

—Es mejor dejarla descansar. Apenas ha despertado y hemos venido en avalancha a verla. Debes recostarte y enseguida te traeremos algo para comer, cariño. Haré una rica y nutritiva sopa. Verás lo bien que te va hacer.

—Muchas gracias.

Todos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto para dejarla sola, como se los había pedido pero Ranma vaciló en su lugar y Akane quiso que se quedara, al menos unos minutos, pero no se atrevió a pedírselo y él creía que lo mejor era no molestarla.

—Que descanses… —dijo en tono bajo que de no ser el último en salir no lo habría escuchado.

La puerta se cerraba pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, de improviso la empujó evitando dejarla sola en esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Ranma.

—¡Akane!

La nombrada pudo reconocer fácilmente la voz de Ryoga y algo extrañada por aquella efusividad lo vio adentrarse a su habitación.

—¡Por favor no te quedes mucho rato, Ryoga que Akane debe descansar! —escucharon los tres decir a Kasumi desde las escaleras.

—Ya oíste. Vete Ryoga. —le pidió Ranma molesto.

—No, debo disculparme, fue lo primero que me dije que haría cuando Akane despertara. Menos mal vine para saber como estaba.

—¿Disculparte por qué?

Akane no comprendía las palabras de su amigo.

—No es nada importante. Vamonos Ryoga —dijo Ranma entre dientes y lo sujetó del brazo.

Ryoga quiso soltarse pero no pudo y una batalla entre ellos parecía querer comenzar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

N/A:

Y he aquí otro capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y perdón si hay algún error de ortografía. Como siempre les agradezco leer y que les guste.

Voy a responder algunos reviews que me enviaron:

**Megami Akane**: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tu comentario me sacó una sonrisa. Muchas veces me imaginé el diálogo interno entre la Akane coherente y la "poseida" por así decir y no quería que quedará muy raro o largo y que me digas que fue sutil y hasta romántico me hace sentir que lo logré. Gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia. Saludos!

**Tear Hidden: **Hola, tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mi retraso. Y si Ranma se portó mejor jaja realmente me costó pensar cómo el podría actuar pues nunca lo hemos visto en una situación donde este en riesgo de muerte y el no pueda luchar o sacar sus frases y enojo a todo fulgor porque aquí se trata de su Akane. Y con respecto a ella me alegra que disfrutes su lado oscuro. No suelo verla como una chica al borde de la locura jajaj quería escribirla perdiendo el control sobre ella totalmente y no llegó a matar a Ranma pero casi. Y si Akane logra deshacerse del poder del caramelo pues sólo diré que la voluntad de Akane me parece puede tomar el control en la situación que sea, al menos por un lapsus de tiempo. En el caso de Cologne, realmente la imaginé de un modo egoísta al tratarse de unos caramelos legendarios que prácticamente estaban extinguidos y podían ayudarla a llevarse a Ranma como esposo de su nieta. Nunca he visto que ayude a Ranma sin hacerle pagar algún precio y a Akane no suele ayudarla directamente, así que por eso decidí plasmarla así. Igual me encanta que expongas siempre tu punto de vista, me hace pensarlo y eso es siempre inspirador. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y seguir comentando lo que te parece cada capítulo. Saludos!

**Hikari: **Lo sé, tarde mucho y pido disculpas. Nunca fue mi idea dejar la historia sin terminar. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos!

**1Andrea11: **Hola. Sí jaja seguro fue una sorpresa ya habian pasado muchos meses, pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Si te dio miedo pues me pones feliz jaja quería una Akane sorprendente y si parece de terror mejor *aplauso para mí* jaja. Saludos!

**Benani0125: **Estoy bien por suerte, espero que vos también. Y no no quería dejar la historia, es la primera que he hecho así de muchos capítulos y quiero terminarla. Aquí te traje otra actualización y espero te guste. Saludos!

**Grace: **Sí, la locura en Akane es raro de ver pero me gusta aunque ya la haya vuelto a la normalidad. Un poco de paz para Ranma XD saludos y gracias por leer!

**ranmaxakane1507: **Aquí te traigo un nuevo capitulo!! No te saqué de todas las dudas pero prontito lo haré. Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, de verdad. Saludos y espero estés bien.

**ASdeGrey: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste y emocione. Ranma es duro pero va aflojando jaja ojalá este capitulo también te guste. Saludos!

Bueno ni he podido responder a todos los comentarios pero les quiero decir que son siempre una alegría leerlos, a lo mejor me repito mucho pero es lo que de verdad cada comentario me hace sentir, no me animaba a publicar mis historias pero ustedes, queridos lectores, son motivación para hacerlo. La semana que viene tengo unos finales que rendir y estoy nerviosa y llena de apuntes, a lo emjro tarde en actualizar el siguiente capitulo pero apenas pueda lo haré.

Y por último ya salió el trailer de ¡Hanyo no yashahime! el spin-off de Inuyasha. Dicen que empezará del último capítulo del manga y los personajes son increíbles, hasta husbando nuevo tengo jaja aunque sigo siéndole fiel a Sexymaru!

Besos y nos leemos!!


End file.
